


Young King

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Boring stuff, F/M, Kidnapping, Modern Royalty, Politics, Slavery, crazy slow timeline, elaborate plots, not spoiling this for shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: In a world where the Fell Dragon Grima and Divine Dragon Naga are mere legends and myths a young Prince is made the ruler of his country at an extremely young age.  Young Caleb (Avatar/Robin/My Unit) has to craft the perfect strategy to save his people from a threat that was set in motion by both his mother and his father...





	1. Chapter 1: The Stolen Child

# Chapter 1: The Stolen Child

_Plegia_

 

It was quite late in the afternoon in the Plegian capitol of Perezia a time when most of the Plegian people were heading home for the day. There was a particularly large office building stood empty save for the top office that sat right next to a stone monument supposedly of the Fell Dragon Grima (though it was more myth than fact most people still called it the Dragon's Skull) A stone skull that couldn't be shifted no matter the amount of technology that was used to try and move it. The view from the top office was actually a beautiful one, as one could clearly see all of the detailing of the “skull”. The office itself was actually very opulent; everything in the room was both expensive and elegant. The room was darkly coloured as was the furniture within it. It smelled of leather and expensive cologne. It was well matched by the tall figure that was sat at the desk The figure was a man with short dark hair and a black goatee. He was calmly stroking it as he stared out into the Plegian sunset lost in thought about what his next move would be.

 

He had been working on getting into the political scene in Plegia; he planned to become the next Prime Minister of Plegia. It was well known that he couldn't over throw the Monarchy or change the constitution so he would work with what he could. After all it was well known that the police in Plegia were corrupt as well as the government despite all that Queen Theresa said.

 

It was also well known that the people of Plegia loved their monarchy and the recent seventh birthday of the young Prince Caleb was of course a media storm of excitement and comments on his outfit and what Queen Theresa had done for the celebrations. It was not however public knowledge that Validar was the little boy's father. Caleb was Validar's son and he'd not even been invited to the boy's birthday celebrations since the young Prince's mother had divorced Validar when the boy was barely two years old. Validar frowned annoyed. He wasn't allowed to watch his child grow up because of that stubborn bitch that was his son's mother.

 

Validar sighed as the sun dipped even lower over the city that he called home. He had for the most part been taken completely by surprise by the divorce, Theresa using it to rid herself of him and there wasn't a day that had passed since then that Validar wasn't thinking about how stupid and foolish she was. A boy needed his father. Of course the scandal that came from the media had done even worse damage to the relationship if it could be called that. No. Validar had to remove the woman from his son's life if he wanted to see the boy. He knew what he had to do and pulled the device out of his pocket. Absently he tapped the code to open his smart phone and held a finger over the green phone button when the screen lit up informing him that he had a call from a very familiar number. He half frowned as the person hung up. There was a reason Theresa was keeping Caleb from him and it was because of the ties Validar had to the underworld of Plegia. She had known from the beginning and now...it was something that was going to haunt the Queen of Plegia. The phone rang again and Validar waited. The caller left a message and he smirked. He knew how to deal with Theresa. He had a plan that would see the youngest ever king being crowned in over two millennia.

 

Validar's dark eyes scanned the cityscape and he carefully held the phone in the palm of his hand. He sent a message to an old friend of his. He had to cut his losses for now the loss of the needed ties to House Grima. The fact that his son might just grow up hating his father and he sighed. That Theresa was never going to let him even see his son as long as she was alive. So Validar had to take matters into his own hands. He'd not miss another gods damn birthday, Naga day or milestone in his son's life. He'd already ordered the hit on Theresa. His Grimleal knew how to make it look like an inside job and perhaps Validar would at long last be able to make a proper father/son bond with his child. If not then he would have to take more drastic measures into his own hands...Validar frowned as the phone rang for a third time and he checked the number. The frown became more pronounced as he took notice of who it was that was calling him. Normally Aversa wouldn't ring him on this number. It had to be important, so he swiped the green phone icon on the screen and answered the call,

“Goodeve,” Validar began trying to keep the frown out of his voice. If the Grimleal had been caught doing anything elicit then that wouldn't do as Validar would have to make significant payments to the police so that they would drop all charges or order his 'special' agents to clean up the mess, “I trust you have good reason to call me at this hour?”

“Ah Master Validar.” Aversa purred, “We've found the...perfect gift for your precious little Prince. Also I made very certain he got Daddy's birthday card.”

Validar smiled widely, “Wonderful news indeed. I trust that the present and card are to his liking?”

“He will adore the present most definitely” Aversa said with a little laugh. Validar had to admit the sixteen year old girl was amazing as an agent, “Unfortunately the Prince's gift isn't quite ready for him just yet. I won't be able to pick it up but I have sent some friends to under the strictest instructions that it's fragile. The card was most certainly liked.”

“Good. I don't want his present getting broken.” Validar said lightly, he was pleased that all was going according to plan, “I will have to retire for the night. I trust you'll have more information then.”

“Of course Master Validar. I'll be sure to give you all the juicy details.”

“Take care Aversa.” Validar said relieved that his orders had gone through without a hitch. He then focused on the next part of his job. He would make it clear that he wasn't involved in the chaos that was to come.

 

Validar picked up his briefcase and before he pocketed the smart phone he sent orders to his chauffeur that he required the man to arrive to take him back to his Estate. Validar then sent orders to his head slave, Sallya that she was expected to service him upon his return home. It was quite common for a man of Validar's status to have a few slaves. And most slaves were treated with a degree of kindness, though not all masters did. As Validar descended the stairs of the building's entrance he pondered on the new laws that Queen Theresa was trying to bring in and snorted. Her Royal Governor Mars had convinced Prime Minister Gangrel to put the bill to parliament but so far it wasn't gaining traction. No one in Gragrel's own party were supporting it. However after tonight that would be a thing of the past and a new ruler would be crowned over the next few months. And to that end he knew that it was best to wait and see what would happen.

~

Three hours after making the call to Validar, Aversa was getting the motor home ready to move. She had a job to do and the sixteen year old woman would get it done well. Beside her was a young man barely out of his teens, Vasto a rather slender built man with a hair do that was a hair don't in Aversa's opinion. They were going to be joined by the skilled operative Asugi and Rhajat, both being in their early twenties. Asugi had been in the Grimleal ever since he was a little boy and he like Aversa had been bought off the street by Validar. Vasto muttered a curse as they came to the location where they needed to be. “This the place?” Asugi asked,

“Yes this is where we need to be.” Aversa said checking the special compartment and making sure that they could conceal it. “Now then we have to get the kid and clear out. We've been given strict instruction by Master Validar that she is to be bought to him alive and pure.”

“So no raping?” Vasto asked,

“None.”

“Fuck that!” Vasto snapped,

“Hey watch it you bastard or I'll have you on a platter!” Asugi snapped from underneath his bandanna that acted like a ninja mask more than anything else. It seemed that the young man had a temper to match his short dark red hair, “And you know Master Validar will let me do it if you're thinking of disobeying orders.”

“Fuck you!” Vasto snapped, “I need a whore.”

Aversa sighed, “You'll be able to get your cock wet later once the job is done.” She purred,

“Sure...as long as I get a good one I don't give a fuck.”

“So we're getting a little girl. I guess it could be worse.” Rhajat said boredly running a hand through her long dark hair which was in a slight twin tail behind a head band for the mission,

“At any rate we need to keep it clean. No fighting, no killing. We take the girl and get the fuck out of here.” Aversa informed them as she absently checked to make sure that her snow white hair was in the ponytail she'd chosen to wear it in.

“Sweet.” Asugi said pealing a candy then pausing as a thought hit him, “Why not pretend to be staff?”

“That would take too long.” Rhajat said, “We need to get the kid tonight.”

“Welp...I tried.” Asugi said and Aversa smirked,

“Oh Asugi what a brilliant idea!” The others looked at her as if she'd lost her head, “We can take out their night staff and make it seem like they kidnapped the girl and Vasto can get his cock wet at the same time.”

Vasto's eyes gleamed, “I say fuck yeah.” He said, “We're going to bring one of those maids for the road right?”

“Of course,” Aversa said and Asugi groaned,

“Fine. I'm in.”

“I guess I'll help.” Rhajat frowned, “I can hex that extra room so we don't have to hear the screaming as well.”

“It's settled then. Let's go.” Aversa said and the four moved out.

 

The house that they had arrived to was one of the more expensive houses in the neighbourhood. Aversa made a hand motion and Vasto was quick to approach a young woman and take her by surprise. Before she could scream he had her knocked out, “Maid one down.” He said and Aversa spoke,

“Does she have the key?”

“Yeah and a nice arse.” Vasto smirked,

“Alright then get her to open the door Vasto.” Aversa replied, and Vasto used the unconscious maid to open the door by gently using her hands around the key to open the lock into the house.

“Alright kiddies we're in.” He said and he threw the maid over his shoulder as Rhajat came forward and used her magic to erase the camera's images permanently, a useful skill as no one had bothered to bring a phone with them since they didn't need that tech when they had magic. With the camera taken out they they proceeded to shut off the security of the building. For Rhajat it was like child's play. Of course Ylissean security systems were not made with Plegian magicians in mind so it was even easier on her. Aversa watched as Vasto headed back to the motor home and she knew what he was going to do. She almost pitied the poor girl that was being carried off to sate his sexual hunger and perhaps to get information on potential targets at a later time. Still Vasto wasn't the only one who was partner-less in the group. Though Aversa would never stoop to as low as sleeping with him.

 

Asugi moved through the lower level of the house knocking out all of the staff before they got a good look at him and the man that did he killed in such a way that it was clean quick and looked like the poor sod was killed by one of the guards he'd taken out since he used that man's weapon to kill the man once he got the information that he wanted.

 

Aversa heard a “All clear.” from Asugi when he returned to where she and Rhajat were both waiting for him. Aversa had sent Rhajat to silence Vasto's little tryst lest he start waking people up and made a mess. Asugi came to Aversa and said, “Yo I got 'em all. The kid's upstairs.”

“The witness dead?”

“Yep, I made it look like one of the attack dogs they had here did it.”

“Good.” She followed Asugi and the pair made their way up the stairs,

“Here.” Asugi said shortly, as he opened the door, “This is our kid's room.”

Even in the dark of night Aversa could see the cute little girl's room and she frowned at the night-light that glowed to give the room a weak enough light. Aversa snapped her fingers softly and the light died almost at once. “Must be a power outage,” She said softly, “Too bad.” Asugi sighed as they came into the room. The little girl was curled up in her blankets and didn't even stir as Aversa crossed the room and muttered another spell. She was as proficient as Rhajat when it came to magic and she carefully pulled the blankets off the sleeping child and picked her up. The child moved but soon settled back down in the warmth of the teenager's arms. Aversa nodded to Asugi and they left the room with the little girl in hand. The young Prince's present would need a bit of time to grow but getting her as young as this meant that they would have an easier time of training her. They met up with Rhajat who looked at the girl and said,

“Oh joy, now let's get the fuck out of here before Vasto gets a second woman to fuck.”

“That's the plan.” Aversa replied, “Now we've done everything we need to.”

They left the house with care and used magic to close the door since Vasto was busy with their “kidnapper”. They quickly entered the motor home and Aversa placed the child into to concealed compartment and closed it off once she was sure that the air flow was enough. Then she turned to Vasto and said, “Get into that room now!”

“Yes Ma'am.” Vasto said. “I hope she lasts a long time.”

“Just get moving damn it!”

Vasto hoisted the maid (who oddly enough had yet to wake) and opened the door and closed it behind himself. Rhajat snapped her fingers and Aversa sighed in relief, “Thank you Rhajat.” Aversa smiled, “Asugi do you mind driving? I'm too young to in Ylisse.”

“Yeah, Rhajat you gonna come and sit with me?”

“Do you even had to ask me.”

“Heh, you know I do Sugar.” He grinned and Rhajat rolled her eyes but she came over and kissed Asugi.

“Let's clear out.” Rhajat said.

“Home to Plegia!” Asugi said with a wicked grin. “Let's hope that Vasto doesn't do that poor maid in too much!”

The three laughed and knew that they didn't want to go into that room. Aversa snickered, “Yes and thank gods for expansion and silence hexes!”

“Sing it sister!” Rhajat said and Aversa took a seat. This was going to be a fun trip.

~

By the time the sun rose over Plegia; the young maid had finally woken. She struggled against her bindings as she tried to work out what had happened. Vasto came in and grinned widely, “Oh yeah...” He grinned, “Now the real fun can begin.”

“N-no, please don't-!”

“Aw come on sugar, give a guy a break.” Vasto grinned, “You're too cute for me to really hurt you.”

She tried to scream and he sighed as he pulled her legs apart, “Come on, do you really think anyone can hear you?” He asked her, “Really? Why not just kick back and relax. I'll give you a really good time if you do.” Vasto said leaning over her, “What d'ya say?”

She gaped at him fearfully as he leant above her, “Wh-what do you want?!”

“Simple sugar.” He grinned, “You, me and some awesome sex. Though if you're not going to play along...” he said letting the threat hang. The young woman gulped. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to to have much of a choice.

~

The border was an interesting affair. It was clear that if Aversa put her ear to the door that Vasto was getting his cock wet. The child was asleep still but she wouldn't be for much longer and they needed to be past the border. Asugi had tried taking the back roads as much as possible but as of now they had to pass Ylisse's border with Plegia. Once they were over the border they would be fine but until then...Aversa watched as the border guard came to the motor home and she spoke to Asugi. Aversa waited and the woman waved them off. Aversa would have sighed with relief if not for the fact that Asugi was glaring at the woman as she left, “Status?” Aversa asked tensely,

“We're going to have to make a break for it. The Ylissean bitch wants to “inspect the vehicle”. You know a concealment hex?”

“Any Plegian mage worth their salt do.” Aversa said and she and Rhajat both prepared to cast the hex together.

~

Phila had only just gone into her office when something strange happened. The woman frowned as the motor home she had asked to move to the inspection bay had disappeared on the monitor. She then checked outside and her jaw dropped, “By the gods I need to have a damn coffee. I'm sure of it. Cordelia! Watch the station-!” Phila called then she suddenly fell silent before she could even get her subordinate to man the gate between Ylisse and Plegia. She collapsed and a figure said with grim amusement,

“Sorry lady but I've got to make sure that my friends and I all get back to Plegia safe and sound, still a waste of a nice set of breasts.” He said with a grin and returned only after he opened the gate. He came to where the motor home was waiting and entered the hidden vehicle was hidden in plain sight, “Yo I did my job can I get back to my nice arse girl now?”

“Yes Vasto.” Aversa said with her eyes rolling.

 

~

 

Goetia Palace was quiet. The early morning rays waking a small boy. He'd spent most of his life in the Palace. It was his home and as he prepared for his day (or rather tried to) he was unaware of the horrifying discovery made by one of the many servants of House Grima. The boy played in his room for a good hour before his nursemaid arrived. “Caleb!” She heaved a sigh of relief to find the young Prince unharmed and seemingly ignorant of what had just happened. The young Prince wasn't aware of what happened to his mother as he asked his nursemaid why they were late with breakfast. The nursemaid suddenly realised that the boy was looking confused but not in the least bit worried. The nursemaid knew that Caleb was very smart so lying to him was out of the question. “Well Prince Caleb.” The nursemaid began, “Something happened last night.”

The boy frowned and then he said, “What about Mummy? Why isn't Mummy here?”

The nursemaid looked sad, “She's...gone...”

“Gone where? Nurse Elise where did Mummy go?” The boy suddenly became fearful, and the nursemaid didn't know what to tell him after that.

~

There was an inquest into the death of Queen Theresa. They immediately cleared the young Prince because at seven years old there was no way that a child of his stature could have killed his own mother. They then turned to the staff and found a nameless man who had killed the Queen and supposedly had tried to kill the young Prince as well. Of course that wasn't to say that there wasn't a bribe put into the hands of the investigators to make the matter be dealt with as quickly as possible. The media had a field day with the story as Plegian media often times did and an entire nation was morning the loss of a Queen. A small Prince however was morning the loss of his mother.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the death of the Queen of Plegia a new Ruler must be crowned. Caleb has to learn to live without his mother and more trouble is afoot no thanks to the Grimleal as a young man pays for what he's done...

# Chapter 2: The Coronation

 

The entire world spotlight was on Plegia as the news of the Queen's death spread like wildfire in the first week after it happened. Governor Mars was put on notice that he was about to serve the youngest ruler in Plegia's history the moment the Queen was found dead. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. Governor Mars was horrified. However he knew that there was a long way for the young Prince to go to become a king. He sighed and prepared to help the young one as best he could.

 

The media had of course stormed the Royal Palace covering everything that was happening in the Palace since the Queen's death. Night after night they speculated on how Theresa had died, what was going to happen and when the new ruler of Plegia would be crowned. Most news stations showed images of Theresa as she'd done various duties, others showed her and young Caleb. Most focused on Caleb and his potential coronation while Royal observers went on record saying that they were extremely confident that there was a relative that would be the new ruler at least until Caleb came of age. How little they knew.

 

The media were kept out of the Palace as staff were doing everything in their power to keep everything running smoothly and as such the routine didn't change all that much. The guards kept watch over the Palace. Maids and butlers moved about keeping the Palace cleaned and stable boys looked after the Royal horses and the still used Royal carriage which was now being prepared for the upcoming coronation. In the grand scheme of things Theresa's death still impacted in more ways then one.

 

Caleb, bereft without the gentle calming influence of his mother had to continue his magical training without her. He also had to learn courtly procedure ahead of the appointed time. The strain of both often left him in a foul mood by the time night fell and it was very hard of late to get the once happy and energetic young Prince out of bed, something that had his nursemaid Elise Krackenburg worried. On the third day after his mother's passing Caleb had enough. There was only so much the seven year old could take and he flew into a magical induced rage. Elise ended up bearing the brunt of the wild magical storm for a good hour until Caleb's mana finally gave out and the little boy collapsed into a sobbing heap apologising to her over and over again. It was then that Elise also ended up crying. She had been a close friend of Theresa's. Caleb's tutor, Elise's brother Xander knelt beside the sobbing prince, “It's perfectly fine to be upset Little Prince,” Xander told his young pupil, “You must never allow your emotions to be bottled up.”

Caleb cried for a good hour more.

 

~

 

Meanwhile in the Grimleal head quarters there was a loud THWACK sound followed by muffled sobbing as a tiny child shook with both fear and pain. A distinctly male voice yelled, “NO YLISSEAN YOU LITTLE BITCH!” and another thwack sounded as the child was hit again. The little bluenette had learned in her first week since she'd been taken that the people who had taken her from her Daddy were cruel. They beat her every time she spoke in Ylissean and she was forced to learn a new language. She had large welts from the leather that they used to belt her with and a dog collar around her neck. Her pajamas were filthy and she had dirt and a bit of blood on the left of her face. She was scared of them but when she spoke in the language that they wanted they didn't seem to beat her. She tried again, “P-please...I want...to...go home...”

THWACK!

She cried in pain. “I SAID NO YLISSEAN YOU LITTLE BITCH!” The man yelled again.

 

~

 

“Chrom please you have to eat something.” A gentle voice said as the blue haired man stared into space. He'd spent an entire week living a parent's worst nightmare. A whole week with his sweet daughter's face on the news, the same plea for information about her current location and the pain of knowing that she was kidnapped as the police had yet to find out what had happened to Lucina. Chrom didn't want to believe that she was dead but gods it was hard with the police having to check everything. His staff were all in a state of shock as Mia was missing too. Chrom tried to do his best but he was lost. He looked at the woman that was sitting near him,

“I...I can't Emm...” Chrom felt the tears starting to prick his eyes, “DAMN THE GODS!” Chrom closed his eyes as the pain stabbed his heart even deeper.

“Chrom...”

“Gods...” Chrom held his head in his hands. He'd only just gotten to the point where he could handle the mention of his wife Maribelle after her death and the loss of their third child. It was Maribelle all over again. Chrom felt his sister's arms around him and he cried against her shoulder.

“I'm here for you Chrom,” His sister said kindly, “I'll always be here for you.”

“Th-thanks Emm.” Chrom chocked,

“We're lucky that Lissa is here with Owain.” She said gently, “And Chrom. You know you can take as long as you need.”

“Yeah,” Chrom sniffled, “I know Emm.”

 

When Lucina was reported missing it was initially the job of Officer Frederick Jagen to investigate the cause of the child's disappearance. He was shocked to find that there was no CCTV footage even though Chrom had insisted the cameras worked. He asked Chrom the standard questions and was surprised when the man showed every sign that he wasn't the one that made his daughter go missing. Still Frederick had to be wary and he did his job first. He checked their records for Chrom Altea and was surprised by what he found. Then he felt a stab of sadness. Chrom's record was clean naturally; no parking tickets even. He was the only son of his family having married and had two children. Frederick frowned as he continued his reading. He found out that Chrom had only recently become widowed as his wife was killed in a horrible accident that involved a drugged driver. Frederick had let the man leave with the promise of doing his best to find out where Lucina was and to bring her home. He then went on to looking at the rest of the staff and they all had clean records and no reason to kidnap the young girl. Frederick let out a low grunt of annoyance. Officer Sully Cain looked at him and said at last, “Another missing kid huh?”

“Unfortunately yes. If we had a way to get back the CCTV footage...”

“Excuse my intrusion,” said a feminine voice that Frederick quickly recognised as the head of the MIU (Magical Investigation Unit), Miriel Merric, “I may have the time to assist you with this investigation. Perhaps magical means might be able to help us figure out the conundrum of the missing prepubescent girl.”

“Shit Miriel!” Sully jumped, “Officer Jagen?”

“I would be more than grateful to you if you could, Magician Merric.”

“The pleasure would be mine. It would be reprehensible not to try everything the Ylisstol Police Division has to finding the child. I can't guarantee the quality of the imagery but it should be able to give you some evidence and point you to a more fruitful endeavour.”

“It would be most welcome to have all the help we can on this case.” Frederick said as the phones rang,

“Ylisstol Police, Officer Taguel speaking.” A sharp feminine voice spoke and Frederick saw the new recruit Panne Taguel handling the phones and he sighed, “I believe he will be very interested in what you have to say. Shall I take your number...? Ah...I see. I shall see if he is available.” Panne turned and said to Frederick, “Jagen; it's for you.”

“For me?”

“Yes Border Patrol Office. Apparently two of their guards were knocked out and one of them was raped by an unidentified assailant.”

“Very well.” Frederick said and he took the phone from Panne who handed him the notes she'd made during the brief call, “This is Officer Frederick Jagen, my recruit tells me that you wished to speak with me.”

“Oh thank gods it's you Fred.”

“Phila?!” Frederick cried surprised,

“Yes. Sadly though I'm not calling for a mere chat.”

“So I noticed,” Frederick said tone going serious, “One of your girls was raped?”

“Yes, she was. She didn't see the assailant unfortunately and woke to find herself half naked.”

Frederick frowned, “Very well we'll make a note of it. Do you think she might be able to come in for an interview?”

“She's been sobbing for the past hour, but I'll see what I can do. I may have to come in with her.”

“If that would help her then I think it's for the best.” Frederick replied before hanging up.

 

Fast forward a week and there had been little in the way of information about what had happened. Miriel had done her best on the CCTV and managed to pull up images of four assailants, one of which had Mia the missing maid. The other three had gone into the house and came out with Lucina. Frederick had done his best to figure out who they were. Phila sent in the CCTV from the border cameras as well since she recognised the vehicle and he knew then that they were dealing with the damned Grimleal _again_. He sighed as he came to the house of Emmeryn Altea. He knew that if Lucina _was_ in Plegia then he had little choice but to get the International Police involved for the second time. The door was opened by Chrom's younger sister Lissa Sage. She tried to look like she'd not been crying but Frederick knew that it was hard on the family, “Good morn,” Frederick said, “I have some news on the investigation-”

“Th-thank gods.” Lissa said, “Please come this way.”

Frederick took off his hat and followed Lissa into the main dining room of the house. At the table was Emmeryn Altea, the elected Exalt of Ylisse. Beside her was Chrom. Frederick sighed as they saw him. Chrom looked tired and worn, Emmeryn was quiet, “I'm afraid that your daughter Lucina has likely been kidnapped by the Grimleal.” Frederick said sadly, “Which means that we must involve the International Police.”

“There hasn't been any ransom...does that mean?”

“I am not sure what it means Mr, Altea but I intend to get the young one home again.”

Chrom nodded and Frederick saw the pain in his face, “Plegia...gods...I can only hope...” His voice broke and Emmeryn spoke,

“They are in the middle of political upheaval there is no way that the International Police could go there at the moment.”

“What?! How?” Lissa said shocked,

“Their Queen, Theresa was found dead in the Royal Apartments and the Plegian police have said it was one of the staff that had killed her.” Emmeryn said quietly, “However the Grimleal are suspected of being involved by those that are less corrupt. We won't know for certain but it seems that the new ruler will be little more than a seven year old child.” Frederick felt bile rise up his throat at the thought, Lissa and Chrom had both looked upset but said nothing.

“I will continue to keep you all updated with the case.” Frederick promised.

 

~

 

A week since his mother died and Caleb was yet again with his tutor Xander Krackenburg. He was improving and could cast reasonably well. However there was more to his duties than just casting a thunder spell and Xander had to instruct the young boy on courtly procedure as well. Something Caleb hated with a passion. Hardly surprising then when Xander had to deal with a very UN-princely tantrum as Caleb got frustrated after the fifth time they'd gone over how he was supposed to receive the Prime Minister in one hour. Xander sighed. He knew that the young Prince was getting annoyed but it was something he had to do. Xander would have found it amusing if not for the urgency that was pushing it. He knelt to the Prince's level and decided that enough was enough. He spoke, “Little Prince,” He said using the boy's pet name, “I know how annoying this might be but unfortunately we have little choice but to get it right.”

“I don't want to!” Caleb half sobbed and Xander said gently,

“Sometimes Little Prince we have to do things we do not enjoy. It is a part of life.” He continued, “We all have our roles to play even if we might not like them. In the end we can either make them worse by letting ourselves complain about them or we can try to do them as best we're able.”

Caleb looked down and said softly, “I want Mummy. But everyone keeps saying that Mummy's gone...” His little voice cracked and he looked at Xander close to tears and Xander knew how hard it was on him.

“I'm afraid that is the case Little Prince.” He said as he tried to explain to the young boy what he didn't understand quite what was going on.

“WHY?!” Caleb cried, “Why did Mummy go?!”

Xander looked at the small boy sadly, “Little Prince...” He sighed and said as gently as he could, “I know how hard it is to understand but one day you will. Your mother did not _want_ to leave you without her guidance. She was _forced_ to by a very bad person. A person who could never be able to pay the price of what they had done.”

Caleb sniffled and Xander was suddenly taken by surprise when the small boy clung to him as tightly as he could. Xander hugged the small boy and knew that Caleb needed people around him that would help protect him. He made a mental note to get Leo and Camilla to come and visit.

 

~

 

The girl had spent a long time in the strange place. She didn't know how much time had passed any more. All that she knew was that she wasn't home. She was eventually carrying trays and obeying commands given in Plegian. She had forgot what it felt like to have a warm loving embrace of a mother or a father.

 

~

 

 

“So Lon'qu, you ready for the up coming mission?” Say'ri Kinto asked her colleague Lon'qu Rinzon,

“What's the mission.” He shot back shortly,

“A girl has gone missing in Ylisse. The Ylissean police think that she was kidnapped by the Grimleal.”

“Evidence?”

“Apparently the hit had a magician take out the family's CCTV and security. Also some hair was found at the scene that didn't belong to any of the staff or the family.”

“ETA of the kidnapping?”

Say'ri sighed, “Fie Agent Rinzon-”

“Around midnight, three days after the girl's fifth birthday.” Say'ri's brother Yen'fey said quietly, “They've run all of the tests that they could and the father gave them everything that they asked for without hesitation. There hasn't been a ransom and the border guard of Ylisse was apparently assaulted by the same group that kidnapped the girl. They have yet to find out the DNA of the attacker that raped one of the border guards.”

“Definitely Grimleal.” Lon'qu said, “They have a habit of raping women. But this is the first time that I've heard of one leaving behind DNA. Must be one of their rookies. Who will be dead once they find out what he's done. They're too good at keeping their activities in Plegia so we can't get them.”

“And that's not all. Plegia will have a new ruler soon as well.” Yen'fey said, “Their Queen was murdered almost at the exact same time as the little Ylissean girl was abducted.”

“What?!” Lon'qu said sharply,

“B-brother you can not be serious?!” Say'ri cried,

“I am. I got the report from Mufasta.” Yen'fey said quietly,

“The only Plegian that can be trusted in other words.” Lon'qu said bluntly,

“Yes. We have to work quickly.”

“Mr Kinto, I have the intel you were after.” A very youthful woman spoke and then tripped on some papers that were on the floor.

“Fie that looked like it hurt.” Say'ri said helping up the new comer.

“Sumia's always a bit clumsy.” Said a familiar voice,

“Ah Agent Abel.” Say'ri said with a smiled, “I don't think you need to explain Agent Whitewing's apparent lack of balance. Even if the two of you are romantically involved with one another.”

The young man blushed while the young woman looked embarrassed. Say'ri's eyes lost their mirth, and Yen'fey spoke, “The reason I have summoned you all here is because we have to go under cover in Plegia.”

Lon'qu frowned, “What roles?” He said assessing the situation presented.

“Well giving that there is upheaval, I'll be sending you Agent Rinzon, Agent Abel and Agent Whitewing. Plegia as you both know are well known for their slavery so I'll need the three of you to act as buyers. Hopefully we'll be able to get the young girl that way. Failing that I want you to try to get into the Grimleal directly. Find out who their leader is and bring them down. Say'ri and I will co-ordinate with the Ylissean police and what Plegian police that we can.”

“Understood.” Lon'qu said and his fellow agents frowned,

“Mr Kinto...” Sumia began, “I understand our orders but how...?”

“Here is the things you'll need for your mission.” Yen'fey said handing them each a suitcase, “You'll have enough Plegian currency to get you started on your mission as well as everything you will need to blend in with the people. If you have need of more you'll be able to contact us directly as per normal.”

“Right, so when do we start?”

 

~

 

Four weeks had passed since the death of Theresa. Caleb woke to silence for not the first time since his mother had died. He didn't want to get up but he knew he had to. He climbed out of bed and made his way to have a bath. He paused when he heard a scream and he ran as fast as he could towards the sound...

 

He jolted awake to the soft sounds of clinking of china as his nursemaid put down his morning breakfast. Caleb still shaken by his nightmare didn't move right away, “Prince Caleb...” Elise came over to his bed and saw the young Prince crying. She gently knelt and said, “It's time for breakfast.”

“Miss Elise...can I...ask you a question?” Elise was surprised by how odd Caleb sounded,

“Of course.” She said keeping her concern to the side,

“Is it true that a bad person hurt Mummy?” Caleb asked her and Elise replied,

“Yes, it is.” Caleb looked away to the window and Elise followed Caleb's gaze,

“That's the fifth time.” Caleb said softly,

“The guards should be keeping those journalists away.” Elise said frowning, “Come now Prince Caleb your breakfast will get cold.”

 

Xander was part way though his own breakfast when a figure entered the room. “Ah Governor Mars,” Xander said folding the morning paper and sighing. “I am sure this is not a social call.” He said and gestured to the empty chair. The Governor came and sat beside him dark hair cut short and nearly trimmed beard giving him the air of a strict old teacher. Mars sat and said,

“Xander I'm going to be frank, how long until His Royal Highness is ready? I've been stalling as long as I can.” Mars looked pained, “Our people need stability now.”

“He is frustrated as ever.” Xander sighed, “But he has made some promising progress.”

“I can only hope that we can prepare him. I've tried to get the police to give more definite answers but there are too many that are getting bought off by the you know what.” He said and Xander knew,

“A shame indeed. Well Governor you have my word that I will do my best to teach His Royal Highness as best I can.”

“I thank you. I have a feeling that we may just have to teach him as needed. Perhaps that will save some of the frustration he's going through.” Mars sighed, “I have it in mind to gather advisors. Are your brother and sister politically savvy?”

“As much as I am.” Xander said with a note of pride. “My sister Camilla was an aide to our father Garron and Leo has a degree in Political Science.”

“Senator Garron? Gods that would have been tough for her.”

“Our father as you know doesn't know the meaning of compromise.” Xander chuckled,

“Aye. Very well. I'll send the offer to them both. In the meantime I'm going to try and build a Royal retinue that our young Prince can trust.” Mars said calmly,

“A tough endeavour,” Xander agreed, “I know of a few people that you might find helpful. Also consider getting members around His Royal Highness's age.”

“Hmm...that is...actually quite wise.” Mars said thoughtfully, “I'll think on it.” He said then he saw the paper and sighed at the front page, “Don't tell me that there are more wild theories floating around about what's going on.”

“I was reading this small column here,” Xander said opening the paper to where he was reading, “An Ylissean girl had gone missing from her family home. Not much else however.” He said and Mars frowned,

“Damn those bastards!” He said annoyed, “Well I'll have to send word to Mufasta that we need to do what we can to help the International Police. It's the you know what for sure.”

“Well it does say that they're looking into a possibly related incident.” Xander said calmly, “So yes it could be that indeed.”

 

With breakfast had Caleb had to get his bath had and of course get dressed. Elise had given him the traditional clothes of morning as today was the day that his mother was to be buried. A day that he didn't realise was going to be the first of many formal events that he would be forced to do. He didn't say a word and for the first time in his short life he knew that what was to come was serious.

 

The funeral was _huge_ though for Caleb it was also time for him to put into practice what his tutor had taught him. He wasn't sure how many people had come before him expressing their “condolences” for his loss. Caleb for the first time in his life felt a stab of anger. What did they know about losing a mother at such a young age. He could almost feel the magic burning in him again and he felt Miss Elise hold his hand. He felt the gradual sinking of the anger. He could not afford to lose control of his magic now. He could be angry later. Right now he had to play a role. That's what his tutor had said. Caleb looked at the sheet of paper that he was handed and frowned. He didn't like it and tore it into tiny pieces and Miss Elise sighed, “Prince Caleb...” She started to say but Caleb ignored what came next. He was too busy staring at the strange man who had been watching him. The man seemed surprised and he came over and knelt to the Prince's level,

“I take it,” He said quietly, “That you didn't like what was on that piece of paper that was so comprehensively torn to shreds.” he sounded mildly amused, “That is one way of dealing with it I suppose.”

“Ah...Minister Fauder...what a pleasant surprise!” Governor Mars said and the man smiled,

“And why would that be Governor?” The man asked in quiet amusement, “I intend to offer what support I can.” Caleb had a sense that Mars did not like the man that was there. However Caleb also noticed that the man, Minister Fauder had not moved from where he was. Caleb noticed the man looked at him and he continued, “I; myself am not a man for having others write or say things for me. I assume that perhaps; Caleb,” He said calmly, “You'd rather speak for yourself rather than have others speak for you.”

Caleb was surprised, “Were you a friend of Mummy's?” He asked and the man looked almost sad. The look disappeared and he replied,

“In a way I was. Though that was a long time ago.” He seemed to be telling the truth. “In any case I would suggest writing down what you want to say so that you won't miss anything.”

“Since when were you so helpful Minister?” Mars asked suspiciously,

“I always have been Governor.” The man smirked, “Theresa just chose to ignore my advice.” with that the strange man gave Caleb some lined paper and a pencil,

“Thank you Minister Fauder...” Caleb said quietly,

“Just Validar is fine.” The man said with some mirth, “I'm not a man for formalities.”

 

While everyone was busy going though the motions of morning the deceased Queen, Validar couldn't help but celebrate his success in meeting his son. He could have done without Mars being there _but_ he still had to count the victory none the less. His son had his father's innate inability to be told what to say by others. Validar had been watching the boy as discretely as possible and saw the speech that they'd given him to read out and he'd torn the paper into shreds! It was as adorable as it was pleasing to watch. He had to maintain the façade of morning but he couldn't help but feel happy. He naturally wanted to get to know his son but he knew what Mars was likely to do if Theresa had said anything to him. Still he knew that with Mars at least Caleb would be safeish. Validar didn't like the forced distance between him and his son but he'd take what he could get. After all it wasn't like the boy knew his father. Of course he got the sense that Caleb would be well liked by the people of Plegia despite his age. Most wouldn't notice the change of a ruler on a day to day life basis and he knew that most people would be unaffected by the change. However Validar also knew that he had a disgusting mess to clean up. A mess that he was furious about. He would have to leave come the next morning. Officially at least he was going out to his electorate. Off the books he was going after the young woman that fool Vasto had made pregnant. He would show those brats how it was really done.

 

Caleb eventually figured out what he wanted to say. True to Validar's advice the boy had spent his time carefully writing down what he wanted to say. He didn't use words that he didn't know the meaning of and Governor Mars had been subtly peeking at the little Prince's work. He was surprised by what he saw but said nothing as he got the feeling that Caleb wanted his eulogy for his mother to be his own words. Of course the Governor explained what Caleb needed to say but in the end when the young Prince had to give the eulogy he was on his own.

 

Cameras pointed at him as the little prince bereft had to read the eulogy he'd written. A small wavering voice spoke of a mother who was as kind as she was firm. The people's first impression was that of a little boy who had lost the most important figure of his life. Then Caleb reached the hardest part. It was a very brave little boy who said those words. Those in the cathedral could not help but cry. Caleb had done what he could. He ended with a small, "Goodbye Mummy." And he practically hastened to his nursemaid and buried his small frame into her gentle embrace shaking as he cried.

 

It was all over the Plegian national news. The newsroom a buzz with the little Prince's words being broadcast on all channels. Not one of the Royal correspondents had the words to explain what happened. Stella Arete eventually said, "If I could hazard a guess I'd say that the young Prince didn't like the speech that they gave him and made his own." And Channel 404 News Report was soon echoed by the others.

 

~

 

It was clear that in the month that followed Lucina's abduction in Ylisse Officer Frederick Jagen was desperately trying to pull together a case against the notorious Plegian gang the Grimleal. He was heading to the house of the border guard Cordelia Tiamo, the poor young woman that had been raped by an as yet unknown assailant. Her home was quiet and he half wondered if there was something wrong. The door was locked and as he carefully waited at the front door he noticed a flash of red hair and the door opened to reveal a very distressed young woman, “Miss Tiamo, I have a few questions...” He began and she looked pained,

“Of...course, officer, please come in.” She said leading him into the most spotless house that he'd ever seen. “I've...just been told some less than pleasant news.” Cordelia said and she looked down at the table,

“I see.” Frederick said calmly, “I have the statement that you gave us.”

“Oh? Did I forget to sign it?” Cordelia asked suddenly, Frederick handed her the papers and she skimmed the statement that they had taken from her the day she got raped. Cordelia read it though and started to tremble,

“I thought you might remember a bit more.” Frederick explained, “I can have Officer Cain speak with you-”

“No, no. I understand. I'm also unable to recall anything else.” Cordelia replied. Then she handed the papers back to Frederick, “I...was informed by my GP that I...fell pregnant from the rape.” She said shakily, “Obviously I have scheduled an appointment for a termination.” Cordelia explained, “I believe that it should give a more definitive sample of DNA?”

“It might.” Frederick informed her., “I'll have to check with the forensic scientists.”

 

~

 

Less then a week later Cordelia was on her way to the appointment when she heard the faintest of clicks. “Don't move.” A male voice said darkly and she knew that the accent was Plegian. She quickly froze. “You will do exactly what I tell you to or you will not leave this place alive. No speaking.”

She closed her mouth, ' _Oh gods...not again! Not again!_ '

“You will come with me.” The voice said and she felt the press of a gun between her shoulder blades. Cordelia began to walk forward, “The back door, now.” The voice instructed and Cordelia made her way towards the back door. She knew that her life was on the line. Fearfully she did as the man demanded and found herself walking to a nondescript vehicle. Two men stood near the vehicle their faces hidden by hooded coats that had purple markings that she didn't recognise. Just when she thought she could run she was quickly grabbed, arms tied together and a hood over her head so that she couldn't see a thing. She heard Plegian barked and was dragged into the car doubtless. Cordelia tried not to cry but it was difficult. The car quickly drove off and Cordelia felt the fear slid down her gut. She lived alone with no one who would report her missing. She was beginning to wish she _had_ a room-mate or someone at least. She felt a hand creep underneath her skirt and tried to struggle. The feeling of a gun quickly stopped her, “Don't even try it.” A different male voice hissed and the hand reached for her underwear. Upon pulling them down the hand touched her in ways that she couldn't stand a sharp bark of Plegian came from the front of the car but the voice that responded back was calm. The first voice let out a grunt of annoyance and she felt the male enjoy violating her. She closed her eyes and tried desperately to think of something other than what he was doing. She couldn't help the muted gasp of pain as she felt someone enter her, roughly. The male voice that was closest to her let out a groan and she hoped it was hurting him as much as it was her. She felt sickened as whoever it was kept with the thrusts for a fair while and then she felt that all too familiar feeling of semen dripping from her neather regions. “Oi, Gimme a turn!” Said another male voice, “I'm gonna have some real fun with her. Too bad I can't get some head from her!” He laughed and she shuddered as the lecherous man plunged his fingers into her. Unbidden she let out a gasp of shock as the man used magic, “Heh, magic makes 'em nice and wet, you shoulda used it Orton!”

“Yeah, yeah. The bitch was tight. You know I can't use magic Hex.”

“And now she'll be nice and wet.” Cordelia let out a groan unbidden, “That's a girlie.” The man said, “Now you'll see what a mage can do~!” She felt even more magic pulsing through her and she gasped.

“Don't over do it! She's carrying.” Said the male voice in the front, “Don't make her lose the child.”

“Of course Master V.” The male that was the mage said, “I'm just gonna prep her for when her young Master comes of age.”

“Take care not get her too dependant on you.” The first voice said, “Just enough to have your fun.”

“Of course Master V.” The second voice Hex she assumed said. She wondered how much longer she was going to have to endure them practically shoving their dicks in her vagina for their entertainment. She hoped that it would be over soon.

 

~

 

A full two months had passed since his mother had died and Caleb was about to undertake what was one of the more formal occasions in his life that he would have ever have to do. Governor Mars had tried to postpone it as long as possible but in the end Plegia needed a ruler. Caleb had spent the entire month being walked through the ceremony. Mars had also helped as much as his duties allowed.

 

Of course he was glad to have the extra assistance of the Krackenburgs. Camilla as it soon turned out was the most doting woman that Mars had ever met as she practically treated Caleb like he was a tiny little brother and it was quite a sight and a half to see. Camilla was well versed in courtly procedure and explained it in a way that quite frankly Mars had not thought to explain it the way she did. The added bonus was that it didn't frustrate Caleb as much.

 

Leo like his brother Xander was a well dressed blond haired man. He became fast friends with the young Prince after they ended up playing a game of 'Fire Emblem' together. Of course Mars had tried to avoid the Prince getting into the game but as it soon turned out the little Prince was exceptionally good at it. So good in fact that he defeated Leo who admitted he was the reigning champion of the game. Mars noticed that Caleb demanded a rematch and while he tried to get the Prince to focus on his duties Leo had agreed to one more game, “Then we must focus on what needs to be done.” The young man had suggested,

“Deal.” Caleb said and the pair set up the computer program again. Mars watched properly and watched as Caleb frowned and moved his units to capture Leo's commander. He noticed that Caleb seemed to be calmer than he had been the entire time since his mother had died. Mars sighed as he watched Caleb take another victory and saw Leo look seemingly worried. Caleb kept his end of the deal afterwards and Mars decided that perhaps he would allow Caleb to have a small pleasure as the game.

 

~

 

The ornate house stood near an oasis. It had lovely gardens and beautiful architecture through out the building. It was the kind of house that was almost fit for a king and in a way it was. Inside was even more nicely decorated as it had once been a house that received Royalty. Now though it was ironically a place that held a different and all together more sinister purpose. Below the beautiful main hall was a study that came off a secrete door with a stair way leading down to a place that was devoid of light. The only light that was there was the light of odd torches that burned not with oil flames but flames from magic. The main “study” as such was a place where the Grimleal had gathered. Their entire number sat quietly watching and waiting for the arrival of a man they knew of only as Master V. Only those in the Inner Circle knew who that was.

 

The door opened and three men came in with a woman wearing a hood over her head. It was clear that she'd been raped as both blood and what looked like semen was down her half naked legs. No one moved as she was promptly taken into another room beyond the meeting area, likely to be chained and raped again. Several of the males in the room felt their cocks harden at the thought. The man who had lead the three came to the head of the room and was chuckling in amusement. He waited for the return of the two men and eventually he spoke once the pair had taken their seats.

“Everyone, welcome.” He said voice carrying despite the softness, “As you all know we have been working tirelessly to make our Plegia a better place. Now we come to the next phase in our grand plan. Queen Theresa as you know is dead. And with her the anti-slavery laws she drafted will be a thing of the past.” Cheers erupted and the man smiled before continuing, “A new ruler will rise and to that end we will be preparing to make certain that he does not have any harm befall him. As you know I have been sending you all out to look for worthy gifts for his coming of age. I expect you all to continue with your work.” The people were silent waiting for the orders as to what they were to look for and the man gave a grim frown, “However one of our members has put the international police on notice.” Several angry whispers rose and the man pulled out a dark magic tome, “For that the punishment is DEATH!” the man roared and just like that the dark fire shot out through the crowd. A young man screamed in agony as slowly his flesh was melted off his bones,

“F-forgive me!” He cried, then he fell silent as the fire engulfed him entirely,

“Apology accepted Vasto Sanario.” The man said deathly quietly, as the body fell down. “As it stands his slaves will be seized. I want them here the moment the week ends. The lot of them.” The leader of the Grimleal said and the people hastened to be still once more. “From them only the best will be selected for our new King. You are all dismissed.” The man said and the room emptied. Three of the remaining Grimleal arrived and leader said, “I will find you a new team mate.”

“Might I ask what Vasto did?” Aversa asked cautiously, and the leader, Validar frowned,

“He left behind a loose end at the border. We've bought her here. She is pregnant so the child and her will be gifted to my son once he comes of age.” Validar said, “In the meantime I want you Aversa to oversee the training of the crown jewel of his gift. She has not been responding to training as well as she should. You can use any magical means so long as they make her pliant to his magic.”

“Understood.” Aversa said and Asugi spoke,

“What do you want Rhajat and I to do boss?”

“Stay with Aversa.” Validar said calmly, “You will assist her in her task.”

“Of course boss.” Asugi bowed and Rhajat lowered her head.

“For now though I want that loose end cleaned up and make sure that she's kept healthy. I do not want her loosing the child she's carrying.”

“Of course.” the three replied and they went into the room where a red haired woman was chained. The woman eyed them with fear. Aversa snapped her fingers and the chains made the woman stand. She said in Plegian,

“You're to come with us.” and the woman was made to follow them to the slave quarters.

 

~

 

The little girl's clothing was torn, her head hurt and she was in chains. She was surprised when a woman with red hair was bought into the room. She watched as the woman was chained to the wall just like her. The other woman who had white hair spoke in that strange language and the little girl watched as the white haired woman came and undid the chains. The little girl was taken into another room and the white haired woman stripped off the clothing she wore. The little girl heard stranger words and she suddenly gasped in agony as pain hit her right shoulder blade. She couldn't scream in pain any more as she'd been beaten so many times that she'd become numb to the pain. The white haired woman kept saying more strange words and the little girl fell.

 

~

 

There was a stillness in the air as the new day began. The skies were a cloudless blue and the day could not have been more perfect if they had tried for it to be. Caleb was very much in dreamland and not ready to wake up for his coronation ceremony. In his dream he dreamt that he was a tactician that fought an evil dragon and he gave his life to stop its evil. He was woken by the clinking of china that announced that it was breakfast time. Caleb sighed as he spotted the cameras from the news stations that had swarmed Goetia Palace since his mother had died. Caleb ignored the cameras and had his breakfast. Miss Elise was busy preparing all of the clothing that Caleb would have to wear. He simply had to get dressed into the clothes and as he looked at them he frowned. The over coat looked eerily like the coat he'd worn in his dream last night...Caleb shook his head. The coat was worn by all Plegian Kings since the time of swords, lances, bows and axes were weapons alongside magic. It wasn't some mythical coat worn by a tactician fighting an evil dragon.

 

Caleb sighed and headed in for his bath. He sat for a while lost in thought. His favourite toys in the bath floating around him but he didn't play. He wasn't sure why but he felt...afraid. He gripped his favourite boat and promptly pushed it under the water imagining that it was sinking in a storm. The toy of course floated back up to the surface again as soon as Caleb let it go and he pretended that the hero on the boat had used an extremely powerful wind spell to make it float again. Then without realising it Caleb was playing in the water boats and rubber ducks splashing and making an elaborate watery mess that had been missed for the last couple of months as he used his magic to great effect.

 

Elise had groaned when she saw the watery mess that was a post bath time playing session from Caleb. She sighed but with a snap of her fingers wind magic lifted up all of the water and made cleaning a breeze. Caleb of course had been wrapped up in his towel and he looked on curiously. She didn't scold him. It was hard not to blame Caleb for the mess, really it was. He was a boy and boys were active and very much full of energy. To that end Elise had been well aware what was bound to happen. As she helped him dry and brush his wavy short hair Elise got the sense that he was quiet all over again. She helped Caleb get into the more ornate than he was used to clothing. Small hands grappled with buckles and buttons and it wasn't long until Caleb let out a frustrated sigh. Elise knelt on the young Prince's side and gently undid the buttons and helped him get the buttons lined up with the right holes and the buckles done up to the right belts. There wasn't much in the way of talking between them. Caleb had known that today was a big day. Still Elise doubted that even with the energy of a young boy that Caleb was going to make it to the _end_ of the day. She fetched the coat that had been made by the Royal tailor specifically to fit Caleb's tiny frame as the poor long suffering woman had to do with Caleb's current outfit, not helped by the fact that Caleb had yet to have a rapid growth spurt that according to the Royal doctor he was _long_ over due for.

 

They travelled to the cathedral for the second time and Caleb was beginning to hate all of the fuss that was being made over him. First Miss Elise had helped him with the clothing they were having him wear (and gods was it the most annoying thing he'd ever worn) and now he wasn't allowed to play. It was almost as bad as the last time that they'd come there. This time however the adults said it was a “real thing” and not a “dress rehearsal”. Caleb pouted and genuinely was not enjoy the fact that he was stuck in the Royal car that drove much too slowly. He wasn't allowed to pout properly as Miss Elise said he needed to make sure that he waved and smiled to the people who were all lining the street that they were travelling. Caleb could see Plegian police line the streets as well as the Royal Guard who were in the other cars “They're part of the convoy,” Miss Elise said, “They're there so that we're kept safe.”

Caleb glanced out of the window again and noticed that everyone seemed to happy to see him. So he did what Miss Elise said and smiled and waved. The people seemed to become even more excited and Caleb wondered how long he was going to have to keep it up.

 

When the car at last stopped Caleb sighed in relief. He frowned as he noticed that the cameras were even more pressing than what he'd ever noticed at the Palace. He tried to smile and wave. Of course the people who were there cheered eagerly and Caleb though he might just get used to it. He sighed as the door opened and he was helped out by the attendants who were meant to assist the young Prince.

 

Caleb headed into the cathedral with Miss Elise and was met by his tutor and Mr Leo. Caleb followed the adults into the side room where they were to wait for a little while. Caleb knew that as much as he wanted to play he wasn't allowed to. He took to looking around the small room for what felt like forever before they were able to leave it.

 

Caleb did the same thing he'd been told to do in the “dress rehearsal”. He walked along the rows of people who were sitting in the cathedral and up to the Bishop who was a kindly old man who gave the small boy a smile and gently guided him up to the main alter. And exactly like in the “dress rehearsal” Caleb had to wait while a couple of songs were sung, prayers were prayed and more words until he had to come and kneel on the little kneeling stand at the front. He was of course too short kneeling to reach the microphone so one had to be attached to his clothing (which was why he was in the side room) and turned on so that the people could hear Caleb simply say the words that were expected to be said. He then had the delicate crown of Plegia placed on his head and there were more songs and even longer speeches and at long last Caleb was allowed to stand to leave. Miss Elise and his tutor were waiting for him and the young boy frowned as the Royal Carriage was waiting outside.

 


	3. Chapter 3: Rights of Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb must deal with the aftermath of his coronation.

# Chapter 3: Rights of Passage

  
  


Caleb was forced to smile and wave for what had to be the slowest ride he'd ever taken. The horses trotted nicely and at least he had Miss Elise with him but Caleb was as yet not happy with what he had to do. The ride in the carriage was not helped by the fact that he was starting to feel tired. Caleb was relieved when they made it back to Goetia Palace as he couldn't wait to get out of the stiff clothing he was in and go play. He was therefore not prepared for the next item on the day's agenda. The Royal feast. Caleb wasn't hungry, he just wanted to go and play. Still he had to deal with a _lot_ of adults all talking about boring things and boring music. It was all of the adults that had been in the cathedral earlier. Most of them spoke with words that Caleb didn't understand or about things Caleb really didn't know. He noticed that there was a couple of servants walking around with trays and he quietly asked one for a glass of water. The young man promised to bring him one. So while Caleb was waiting for a glass of water he watched as all of the adults chatted and laughed and even danced to some of the music. The young man came with a rather fancy looking cup for the young King and Caleb sipped his water quietly as all of the adults kept talking. Some did talk to him but Caleb found himself unable to recall who they were and after a few minutes they would be shepherded on by attendants who were quick to introduce new people. After a couple of hours Caleb _felt_ tired. He eventually was lead to a chair that was more ornate than most of the other chairs in the room. Miss Elise was too busy talking with the other attendants to provide sufficient conversation so Caleb had to simply watch. He learned a good deal about the adults in the room that way. He recognised Validar who was currently talking to another stranger with a very serious expression. Validar was calmly talking to the man and seemed to be quite sure of himself. Caleb noticed that the other man seemed to be angry at first but after a while of them talking was actually quite happy. The pair continued for a while and Caleb looked else where since staring was considered rude. He watched as Governor Mars spoke to a man with a wild hair style. The man seemed to be quite energetic and cast a smile as his hands moved a _lot_. Caleb guessed that the man was talking about something exciting. He kept scanning the room and noticed that there were a lot of men. He frowned and spotted a pretty lady in a sable coloured dress with long white hair. She happened to meet the little boy's eyes and she smiled. He tilted his head and she came over. Caleb noticed that she seemed to be very young compared to most of the adults. She made a little bow and said, “Good day Milord.” Her voice was kind,

“H-hello.” He said shyly and the woman chuckled,

“All this talk must be so dull I bet.” She smiled and Caleb couldn't help but nod. “Yes they do get a bit like that sometimes. I am Validar's aide, Aversa. It is quite the pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too Miss Aversa.” He replied and the young woman chuckled again,

“Please forgive me for saying this Your Highness but I can not get over how sweet you are.” Caleb blushed,

“Th-thanks...” He said and she said rather calmly,

“A little birdie told me that you like Fire Emblem.” She said with a smile, and Caleb's face lit up,

“Do you play too Miss Aversa?” He asked,

“I do love a good game of it from time to time.” Aversa replied with a smile. “I prefer to have my main be a Dark Flier for convenience.”

“I like the Tactician bestest.” Caleb said grinning now, “Swords and tomes are the bestest.”

Aversa smiled, “Perhaps we should have a game when the chance allows.”

“Yes please!” Caleb said excitedly, “I've been working on the best tactician build!”

“I look forward to seeing it.” Aversa said with a smile. The attendants were surprised but they had to usher in a new minister who had yet to meet with the young King.

  
  


After the feast Caleb then ended up (finally) getting out of the outfit he was wearing for another equally annoying one. He had to re-open parliament. Miss Elise helped him with the buttons again and the belts were almost as ornate as the last lot. Caleb soon found out that he would have to wear both outfits again as he would have to go through the process of opening parliament for the year. Caleb grumbled and Miss Elise knew he was starting to get tired but she had to prepare him for the task at hand. His crown was still on his head. He would have to wear it on all formal occasions and doubtless as he grew it would need to be adjusted. Still it was odd having such a tiny boy as a King. The clothes were small for a start and the Royal tailor actually had to measure up the young King as the Coronation Ball was on that night. She double checked the measurements and left a disgruntled Caleb to be prepared for the re-opening of parliament. Governor Mars and his tutor came into the room as Miss Elise was helping him with the ornate coat he had to wear. This one was different from the one he wore for his coronation. It was shorter and came down to his hips rather than halfway down his calves. Caleb sighed as more buttons had to be done up and he did his best to do them by himself.

“Almost ready there Your Highness?” The Governor said calmly, “We'll be able to travel much quicker this time.” He said and Caleb looked up from his work,

“Really?” He asked suspicious of what that would mean,

“Yes. At least this won't take as long as the other things today.” he reassured the young King. Caleb frowned,

“Really?” He asked again,

“Quite so.” Xander said as Elise fussed over the collar of Caleb's coat and made sure that the buttons were in the right places.

“Then can I play?” Caleb asked hopefully. The two men looked at one another and Caleb let out a frustrated sigh,

“Later on.” Mars said, and Caleb looked disappointed.

  
  


True to Mars' word opening parliament didn't take that long. Caleb had to hit the ceremonial bell with a strike of thunder magic (which admittedly was kind of fun) and simply had to declare parliament open. Which was all well and good if there was _another_ damn party for him to attend afterwards. He wanted to go and play but that was not to happen here. He spent the rest of the afternoon in the party while the adults around him celebrated danced and drunk and ate. Caleb thought it was a bit mean that he didn't have something to do.

  
  


By the time the sun was starting to set over Perezia the Royal Palace was beginning to shine with delicate lights pouring from the ancient Ballroom. Musicians arrived with their instruments and set up at the special alcove. An entire orchestra could fit into that alcove and indeed the Royal orchestra was there. They had began to set up both their music stands and instruments. Formal attire was worn as the musicians prepared themselves for a night of playing. They each had a specific chair to sit at and they all talked quietly chuckling and having a great time. After them the servants arrived and started setting the hall up for the evening. Each one of them busy and focusing on the task at hand. Hardly surprising then that they had the hall fully decorated as the musicians warmed up. By the time Caleb arrived the musicians were already playing. He was in another different outfit and he wasn't happy. However as more of the guests arrived, Caleb had to learn how to dance. Miss Elise was his dance partner. Caleb found the dancing boring. Still as he watched all of the adults he had to wonder why that was the case. He noticed that they all seemed to him at least to be having fun. Caleb decided that it was an adult thing.

  
  


After dancing with Miss Elise he eventually was sat in yet another very ornate chair. He wasn't sure how long he had to stay this time. Servants came to and fro in a way that had Caleb feel sleepy. He ate some food that was presented to him and drunk some water. They also gave him a really sweet drink that was rather nice. The music was dull (in his mind) and he soon found it fading into the back ground.

  
  


The Ball lasted a good four hours before Caleb practically fell asleep in on the throne. There was a silence as Elise gently tried to wake the sleeping boy but he didn't respond. With a gentle smile she carefully scooped the little King up into her arms and several of the journalists that were there snapped a photo of the sleeping King being carried by his nursemaid; her shawl a seemingly perfect resting place for the King's small head. In no time at all it would be all over the morning news. A young King looking like a little angel had descended to rule the people.

 


	4. Chapter 4: The Sins of The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years pass and as Caleb contemplates his life Mars remembers the sins of the past...

# Chapter 4: The Sins of the Mother

_The glorious sunrise was only the start to her day. Theresa touched her swollen belly in anticipation. She couldn't wait to meet the unborn child within her. Though as she looked to her right she frowned. The man who lay beside her was as ever propped up on pillows as he casually read the morning paper. A slave girl arrived with a tray of breakfast and Theresa frowned. The parliament had forced her to take on this man as a husband and she had hoped that he wouldn't have slaves as she didn't agree with having them. The girl left the room and Theresa felt her body ache as she tried to get up, “Please, allow me...” The man said hastily getting out of bed. Theresa was surprised how quickly Validar could move when he wanted to. She supposed that was one thing she could count on. Though she never liked him touching her. She allowed him to support her and help her over to where breakfast was waiting for her. One of her handmaidens arrived with the Royal doctor's apprentice as the past few hours she'd been in a world of pain. “Your Highness,” The doctor bowed, “Forgive me for my lateness.” He said with a ashamed expression,_

“ _Be at ease Libra.” Theresa said with mirth to the fifteen year old. She was surprised that he looked like a girl with the way he wore his hair. Then she let out a low gasp of pain._

“ _Theresa, you should rest.” Validar said with what Theresa felt was fake concern. She didn't trust that snake. Libra gently held up the staff and said,_

“ _Oh my...Milady, it would seem that you are in labour.”_

_Theresa tried to stay calm, “Anna.” She said to her handmaiden, “Please fetch Nanna.”_

“ _As you will it Milady!” Anna said and ran to get the Royal Doctor Nanna, who was the most skilled healer in all of Plegia. She was training young Libra and his twin brother Lucius. Both the most effeminate boys Theresa had ever seen._

  
  


Three years in Plegia passed relatively slowly. Caleb had grown from a tiny seven year old boy to a rather quiet and contemplative ten year old. He of course had to adjust to life as a King and mostly it was just weighed with official events, visiting people who needed help and of course learning about the other plethora of responsibilities that he had. Caleb had come to understand that his mother had left a tough role to fill. His only solace was Fire Emblem and he managed to create in his mind the ultimate tactician build. He'd been playing with it for a couple of years and to his immense pleasure the build was finally ready to take on the Plegian Tournaments. If only he could get to enter. To that end Caleb had a plan.

  
  


_Theresa frowned as she tried to calm the crying baby. “You need to be relaxed. He's stressed because you are.” Validar said with gentle mirth and she felt sickened that the murderer was able to hold the baby and calm him. She wanted to get him out of their lives. To that end she knew killing him was out of the question. Nor would she dream of it...or would she. Theresa had wondered if her dream was true. She dreamed that she would die by the hands of the man who cooed at the tiny baby boy; he would be the one to kill her and she wouldn't allow it..._

  
  


Caleb ducked into the crowded stadium where the Fire Emblem tournament was being held. He didn't just have to avoid Mars and Xander. He also had to keep an eye out for journalists as well. Thankfully he wore a long coat with the hood up. The coat was “cosplay” and matched his tactician that he built. He held the USB in small hands and grinned as he was able to blend in with the crowd. He knew he was _supposed_ to be meeting Gangrel for lunch but sometimes a child had to do what a child had to do. Caleb was able to enter the tournament as a wild card and he placed the USB into the computer and it loaded up his tactician. The young boy beside him whistled, “Woah cool tactician!” He said,

“Thanks.” Caleb smiled back, “I'm Caleb and the wild card.”

“Sweet, I'm Gaius and this is my team mate Tharja.” The kid said introducing himself and the young girl with long dark hair, “We're a thief and dark mage respectively.”

“Nice thief build.” Caleb said, “But wouldn't you rather Trickster or Assassin? Acrobat and Lucky Seven are nice but Pass is also a skill that you'd not want to pass up. Too bad about Lethality's bad activation rate though.” Tharja's eyes twinkled,

“You're a Tactician huh? He looks cool.”

“Thanks. He's almost ready to be a Grandmaster. Once I do that then I'll get him to get Ignus and Combine that with Vantage and Vengeance.”

“You class changed him?!” young Gaius said shocked,

“Of course. You can't have the ideal build without being prepared to change things up. I've had him through every class.” Caleb said with a grin.

“Holy wow!” Gaius whistled, “You should join our team!”

“We'll see how I go.” Caleb said with a grin.

  
  


“ _I told you not to do that!” Theresa yelled fearfully._

“ _Theresa please listen.” Mars said softly, “I can't promise you anything. The laws won't get past. There are too many people who right now benefit from slaves in their homes. Just because you set the last ones here free doesn't mean that others will.”_

“ _Then why in the hells did you have to hit the boy?!”_

_Mars sighed, “My son hit him not me. I do not control his actions.”_

“ _Mars...how long...”_

“ _Theresa please, we mustn't be seen like this.” Mars said quietly, “I do not want rumours to circulate like they already are. I can not under any circumstances marry you.”_

  
  


Caleb easily got past the main selections and watched as his tactician ripped through his opponents. Gaius and Tharja also made it through along with a white haired boy called Henry; and the four decided to become a team. Caleb grinned as his little team started to come together. As it so happened the four children were having a great time. Of course the four ended up easily getting to the finals and Caleb eventually won it.

  
  


But alas there was only so much fun that Caleb could have in one day. He left and tucked the USB in his pocket. The tactician that he'd been working on finally a Grandmaster. He sighed and continued on his way and knew that if he wasn't in trouble yet he most certainly would be now.

  
  


Mars would have groaned in annoyance as he realised that they'd been given the slip by the young King. He knew that if Theresa was alive she would be livid at the thought that he'd lost track of the young boy. He noticed a group of three children enthusing over a Fire Emblem tournament and one of them said rather excitedly, “Ohh I hope Caleb can join us for nationals!”

“Aw come on Junior you know Bubbles said he didn't know if he could.” Mars cleared his throat and the children jumped.

“Whoa...” said the white haired boy, “Big guy~!”

“Hello children.” he said kindly, “You wouldn't happen to know where-”

“Right here Mars.” Caleb said and he looked pretty embarrassed,

“Sire!” Mars said practically ready to burst a vein,

“Hey!” the white haired boy grinned, “I guess the theory was right huh?”

“Ohh, Royalty.” Tharja said with a grin, “Now that's not something you see every day.”

“Er..well...” Caleb said with a sigh,

“Who cares~!” Henry said, “We're still friends right?!”

Mars gaped and Caleb actually seemed to smile, “I would like to think we are.” The young king said and Mars sighed in relief. He'd feared that Caleb however did not grasp the situation.

“Children!” A gentle feminine voice said and a woman with long pink hair came and froze as she realised who was present, “O-oh my...” She said surprised

“Ma'am might I offer a word of explanation?” Mars began and there was a hearty laugh,

“I think I'm quite fine with having some extra people join us for lunch.” Gangrel said with a grin, “After all I do believe that these three young ones are from one of the local orphanages.”

“O-oh Prime Minister!” The lady looked a little faint, “It would be an honour!”

“I am not the one to thank.” Gangrel said with a grin, “You can thank our young King here.” He said and Caleb blushed a violent shade of red.

“Sweet Naga!” Mars gasped, then he had to shake his head, “Sire I had no idea...”

And Caleb tried not to blush too much more.

  
  


_Theresa groaned as she felt the swift fingers of her true lover brush against her insides. She wanted him. She begged him to enter her fully, pleaded with him to give her that sweet, sweet release that she never gained from her marriage. She had planned to divorce her husband and soon. The man moaned and she brushed his cock with a hand, “Tell me why we shouldn't?” She asked her lover, “I want you and always have. Please my love...please...” his lips met hers and he placed the barrier that would prevent him from siring a child,_

“ _You know I can not. We can not. This is but a poultry thing I can do.” He said quietly and he entered her. She moaned desperately as he pressed into her with a care that she loved,_

“ _Oh sweet Naga, Mars...” She moaned as softly as she could. She did not want to wake the sleeping baby in the room next to them. Her husband had been out on his own duties and she had broken the pact of the marriage not long after he'd gone. She reached her climax as her lover unleashed a low moan. The barrier prevented his seed from entering her as well and she wanted to scream in annoyance. She wanted_ him _to be the father of her child and not Validar. She let him lay beside her and felt the heavy rise and fall of her chest. Her juices slightly soiling the bed but at that moment the Queen didn't care. She heard the faint whispers from the servants...they called her an adulteress, a whore and other such horrible names behind closed doors and she ignored them all. She wanted to lose herself in this. A soft cry made her acutely aware of the baby and she sighed and quickly got herself as cleaned up as she could. She frowned when the milk started to flow out of her breasts. The damn child needed to be nursed again._

  
  


Caleb was very lucky that his friends were welcome for lunch. Mars kept sneaking looks at him and Caleb did his best to ignore them. He wanted at least for a little while longer feel like a normal child.

  
  


The return to Goetia was quiet. Caleb sat in the car devoid of emotion as Mars told him off about disappearing. Caleb wasn't amused and he said rather sharply, “What else would you expect me to do? Be cooped up in a gilded cage?”

Mars instantly fell silent. Caleb stared out of the window and he sighed, “Your safety...”

“I KNOW ALREADY!” Caleb yelled back and Mars flinched as dark magic filled the car,

“Sire...”

Caleb let out a non committal sound and felt the first real feeling of depression setting in. “Yeah I know.” Caleb said bitterly, and made mock quote marks as he said, “'Reign your magic in.'” the dark magic in the car eventually faded but Mars knew Caleb was in a foul mood now. He sighed. Theresa was never this bad but then again she became Queen at a stable age, not an age where all too soon hormones were going to wreak havoc with her mind. Though Mars felt a deep guilt at the thought as he saw Caleb. The boy was at that point in his life where things were not so certain. Even worse was the fact that Caleb was already well aware of what his life was amounting to and it was sickening to Mars. He wished that Theresa had not been killed...then he felt a deep guilt he'd long since been trying to hide.

  
  


_Mars sighed as he sat in his office focused on his duties and not on what he'd done. True Theresa had consented to it but he still shouldn't have given in so easily. Three months had passed since the last time the pair had slept with each other and Mars managed to keep his cool and most certainly didn't say a word to anyone about the trysts they had since before Theresa had divorced Validar. Mars sighed and kept signing the papers he was given. The door opened and he set the papers aside. He frowned when he saw Theresa and she motioned to the door and he heard the click of the lock closing, “Milady we mustn't...”_

“ _To hells with our roles!” She said angrily and he twitched as she came to him. “I don't care! Don't you understand?” She looked pained and he sighed,_

“ _Milady-” He began when her lips desperately sort his._

“ _Don't please don't.” She murmured, “I need you Mars...right now.”_

_He groaned as he felt the heat come and his cock hardened at her words. Without warning he felt their clothing fall and he felt the tight wetness encase his length before he had time to think. He had to keep his head but it was proving to be difficult. Now that she was unmarried and had been for five years it was getting more and more difficult to say no to her as he found himself frequently plunged deep into the Queen of Plegia and this time he knew that he wasn't going to be able to withdraw before he came inside of her. Her son wasn't even aware that his mother was like this. Mars groaned as he fully gave into her. He felt his seed pulse into the depths of her body and found himself praying to Naga and Grima that the Queen wouldn't fall pregnant and the extent of their sins would remain as quiet as they so tried._

  
  


_Three months passed extremely quickly and Mars was surprised when Theresa summoned him to the Royal Apartments. He noticed the ill look on her face and he knew that she was pregnant. She told him quietly and Mars felt sick. He wanted to curse Grima and Naga in equal measure but he couldn't. He simply promised not to say anything about it and left the apartments. Then less than a day later he was informed that Theresa was murdered..._

  
  


Caleb went into his apartment and ignored Mars. He was annoyed and there was nothing that was going to calm him except for some serious dark magic. Usually he'd have the staff in a panic but tonight he had a very unusual visitor that made the anger go away,

“Yo Bubbles!”

“Gaius!” Caleb cried shocked and then he grinned, “Tharja, Henry!”

“We thought we'd come and see you.”

“Thank gods.” Caleb said and he easily snapped his fingers and the door locked, “I need a favour from you guys if you don't mind.” Caleb said and Gaius grinned,

“For you Bubbles we'd do anything.”

 


	5. Chapter 5: The King of the Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and his friends begin their training. Mars has an old secrete come to haunt him again...

# Chapter 5: The King of the Underworld

“Look I don't know what you want but please don't kill me!” The woman cried shaking with fear as she was facing a gun. She trembled as the gun motioned her to turn around and the woman quaked in fear. She stood her ground and the gun fired...

  
  


Mars sighed as yet again there was trouble in the Royal Palace. One would have expected by now that Caleb would have found it _harder_ to give them the slip but apparently the young King was _far_ too skilled at it than Mars realised. Of course it was later discovered that Caleb hadn't left Goetia's grounds, nor had he done anything other than go to the Royal Library to read. The boy was a worry to be sure. Mars came to the library and saw to his surprise that Caleb wasn't alone. The three children from the orphanage were there as well. The ginger haired boy said, “Hey Bubbles, Killjoy is here like you'd said.”

Caleb looked up, “Hello Governor.”

“Sire, might I ask why you have...?”

“These three are from this day forth my part of my attendants.” Caleb said, “Gaius is my spy, Tharja and Henry are my dark mages.”

Mars blinked, “Sire?”

“My grandfather had special attendants skilled in magic and weapons.” Caleb said calmly and Mars sighed,

“That...is true.” He said then he spoke, “What made you decide such a thing?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Caleb asked Mars and he frowned, “Mother didn't have the right attendants and she got hurt. It's a risk I won't be taking.”

“Sire...”

“It is my choice and my orders stand.” Caleb said firmly and Mars frowned as once again there was a dark aura in the room that quite frankly scared him.

“Forgive me Sire I seem to have spoken out of turn.”

“Your concern Governor is appreciated,” Caleb said calmly, “I felt that it was time to take matters into my own hands.”

Once Mars left the four children laughed and Gaius said, “Sweet move Bubbles!”

“Well I had to make it convincing didn't I?” Caleb said with a grin, “Now you guys can stay whenever you like and the guards'll let you in when they see you instead of you having to come in the secrete passages.”

“Thanks Caleb.” Henry grinned, “So we can stay now. Hehehehehehehehehehehehe! Oh man this is going to be soo much fun. Plus Tharja and I can practice magic now and we won't get into trouble~!”

“Of course.” Caleb smiled, “Also I won't have to face everything alone. Being a King isn't always fun...”

“Don't worry Bubbles!” Gaius said with a grin, “We're a team now. So we gotta do our parts. Besides I quite like the idea of being a spy...it means I get to be sneaky and find out everything you need to know.”

“Yes but we'll have to behave for Mr Krackenburg. He's the one of the only nice adults I know.” Caleb informed his friends and attendants, “We can trust him and his brother as well as Miss Camilla and Miss Elise.”

“Sweet.” Gaius said with a grin, “What about Killjoy?”

Caleb wrinkled his nose, “Not as much.” Caleb said at last, “There's something off about him.”

“Want me to find out what it is?” Gaius offered,

“Not yet, we need to get bigger and stronger first.” Caleb said, “And when we do. I'm trusting you not to get caught.”

“Right Bubbles!” Gaius said nibbling a candy he'd had hiding in his pocket.

  
  


Xander was taken by surprise when he suddenly had to deal with _four_ children. Mars heaved a sigh and warned the tutor that Caleb had practically got his own spy and a pair of 'dark' mages. Xander actually laughed at first until Mars had said he was serious. Then Xander shook his head, “If I didn't know any better I'd say that Caleb is up to something. Very well I'll do my best to teach them all.”

Mars sighed and muttered, “It's very like his father.” Though Xander didn't hear that part as the tutor left the room with a couple of books under his arm. Mars frowned and wondered if he _should_ pay Validar a visit. After all it had been a _long_ time since the Fauders were in the same room in the old mansion. Mars carefully pulled out the smart device and checked the time. He'd have half an hour at most to do what he had to do. He sighed. He hoped that he was doing the right thing by visiting his brother...

  
  


Xander made his way to the library and saw the children all gathered around a book. They to him looked like normal ten year olds. They were chatting about things that normal ten year olds would talk of and Xander was sure that Caleb had a reason for having the three with him. Though Xander got the feeling that they seemed to know each other a lot better than Mars said they seemed to. He cleared his throat and the four all looked up at him. “Hello, I am Xander Krackenburg,” He said, “It is a pleasure to meet you all.”

  
  


Caleb grinned as his friends each introduced themselves and Xander decided that they would do a magic test. Henry was pretty excited and Tharja was eager as well. Gaius showed off his lock-picking magic and Xander said, “That magic is very useful when applied properly. Be sure to save it for when you really need it. Otherwise you might find yourself with a magic resistant lock.”

“I don't really get to use it that much.” Gaius admitted, “Miss Olivia has heaps of magic resistant locks back at the orphanage 'coz she doesn't want me getting into the candy stores.”

Xander chuckled and the lesson he decided went well. Caleb certainly seemed a _lot_ happier than usual and as Xander left for the day he felt confident that Caleb had some good friends. He felt an odd sense of familiarity between them as had Mars but for Xander it was the bonds of friendship that he felt made sense. In fact he thought to himself that he'd expected the four to act the way that they did. It was almost as the three had been his students since they were five and not just that afternoon.

  
  


Validar was in the middle of a good cup of coffee when he was informed by his 'eye' in the Palace that Caleb's attendants had increased by three. What surprised him was that the three were mere children. He however found it even more interesting to know what their duties were. He chuckled and said to himself, “I suppose I should be working a bit harder myself then.”

  
  


Three years in Plegia and still there was no sign of the missing Ylissean child. Sumia had tried every avenue she had and as she walked down the nondescript street she half wondered if Stahl had spent all of the money that he was given on food as he often did. She didn't notice that she was being followed by a dark coloured car at first but when she did it was at the worst time. She tripped on the pavement and landed on her face. As she got up two men instantly had her pinned again. She gasped in shock as she was unable to fight them off. She was scared for the briefest of moments as darkness over came her.

  
  


Mars arrived to the Fauder mansion and he frowned. This was beginning to look like a bad idea the longer he waited and he was about ready to lose his nerve when he spotted something off. He _saw_ a flash of blue hair. The flash didn't last long but it was enough to make him look again. Then he frowned. He was imagining things. With a disgruntled sigh he got out of the car and closed the door. He walked up the stairs that he'd not walked up in over twenty years. Suddenly he felt a _lot_ younger and he could feel the disapproving glare from a wizened old man. Mars took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. A slim female answered it and he knew she was one of the few slaves that were left from when he was there last. She'd been a tiny babe then. He followed her to the main hall and shuddered involuntarily. He quietly handed the girl his coat and waited in the hall. He glance around the place and saw that some of it had changed. He frowned as he tried to isolate the changes and almost jumped when

“Well, what do we have here?” Validar came out of the shadows and Mars stiffened,

“This is not a social call Validar.” Mars said pointedly, “I trusted you to keep our interests quiet! The damn international police have sent notice that a child was kidnapped from Ylisse as well as a potential witness!” Mars glared at his younger brother, “I told you the deal and you haven't kept it!”

“Brother,” Validar said amused, “Soon they will have their hands full. More full than they could ever imagine.”

“So you're going to do what our father set out to do?” Mars said dangerously angry,

“I'm going better than that. We have the underworld under our control and we have suppliers who are willing.”

“So then what about your son.”

“You harm him and you'll regret it. Naverre is an easy target Mars.”

“Fuck you Validar!” Mars hissed, “You wouldn't dare...”

“You harm my son in any way and I'll _kill_ both your sons. I've already cleaned up one of your messes with my ex wife.” He warned and Mars frowned, “And you said I never looked out for you after you tried to go clean big brother.”

“You _knew_ about that?” Mars said suddenly aware of an intense wave of dark magic coming from his younger brother,

“How could I not!” Validar said furiously, “You might like to think that you can hide Mars Fauder but I _have_ the power of the past!”

Mars grit his teeth, “You're as crazy as the old man!” He snapped at last,

“Not as foolish as our old man.” Validar said calmly the aura fading, “The plan is ready and the supplies are good. Time is all I need.”

Mars frowned, “So then you _did_ take that girl.” he said,

“No I didn't. I'm not like that Mars.” Validar smirked, “Though I took care of the fool that didn't do his job properly...that's all.”

“Validar...”

“Take it from me Mars,” Validar said with a smirk, “Just keep pretending that we're not family. Keep pretending you've gone clean. The truth will catch up with you as it did to _her_.” Mars left the house an hour later and no one noticed that the Governor was afraid.

 


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble is brewing and Mars is AWOL

# Chapter 6: Discovery

“So tactically speaking...” Caleb muttered as he pressed the keys for the hand held system in his hands. He was waiting on the return of Governor Mars. He wanted to ask the man a serious question and he was told that Mars wasn't in his office. So Caleb decided to play with his Gandmaster for the time being. He was playing an online match against someone called “SMEXYDF”. Their strategies were good but Caleb's magic based approach was causing them some serious trouble since they had a complete aerial squad and Caleb was using wind magic to decimate them. His unit consisted of an archer, a sword user and his Grandmaster. He was well known on the Fire Emblem online community simply as “R0B1N” and had amassed an impressive victory record. He had his archer set up and he waited for the other online player to take the bait and when they did he had the archer defeat the Main Unit. With grim satisfaction Caleb had once again won. He locked the device and headed outside for one of his many walks. It was hard to believe that he was ten years old and already becoming an international heavy weight in Fire Emblem. Still he thought as he walked out to the royal gardens passing some of the Royal Guard he could have picked a worse thing to do. He sat out in the little oasis and sighed. It was the time in the afternoon where the desert heat was wearing off. He looked up to the sky and felt an odd feeling. Like something bad was going to happen and soon. With a sigh he got up and headed back inside. He would have to deal with the guard soon and...

“Hey!”

Caleb turned and saw a strange man with dark brown hair. He wore a weird suit and Caleb said, “Is there a reason that you're in the palace grounds?”

“Perhaps.” The man said and Caleb felt a strange connection,

“You're looking for someone.” Caleb said not really knowing _why_ he said it but he knew it was true. “The problem is that person you're looking for isn't where you've been trying to look for them.”

“You know?” The man asked surprised.

“No.” Caleb said calmly, “And if you're after Governor Mars he's not here.” Caleb sighed.

“Hmm. Well that's a pain.” The man sighed. Then Caleb chuckled,

“Of course. I wanted to talk to him about changing the guard's current shifts but he's gone AWOL.” Caleb said with while he rolled his eyes. The man raised an eyebrow.

“So you're King Caleb.” He said and the boy's nose wrinkled,

“Blegh!” He said with an annoyed expression, “Not another one. Seriously don't say that again.”

The man chuckled, “Well then Your Highness I suppose-”

“Sire!” The head of the Royal guard arrived seemingly out of breath, “I bring dire news!”

“Mufasta what is it?” Caleb asked and the poor man struggled to get his breathing under control.

“Governor Mars called from the hospital, his son Priam was in a serious car accident.”

“What?!” Caleb cried in shock.

“Indeed. I fear that young Priam might well die.”

“That's...not good news.” Caleb said quietly. “Mufasta, please send along my sincere apologies. I know Mars needs to be with his son right now.”

“Of course Sire.” Mufasta bowed,

“Say I never got your name.” Caleb said to the man, “Perhaps you could join me for dinner?”

The man smiled in amusement and then he said, “Lon'qu Rizon. And I would be honoured to join you.”

“Thank you.” Caleb said relieved.

  
  


If Yen'fey or Say'ri said that the former slum boy would be dining with a King Lon'qu would have laughed at them. Yet to Lon'qu even though Caleb was a King he was a kid as well. A very _smart_ kid. A kid that was able to keep the Agent on his toes. As they talked Lon'qu got a sense that he'd met Caleb somewhere before but that was almost impossible. He put the thought to the back of his mind as he talked with Caleb. Caleb might have lived a life of silver spoons but the boy had a capacity to show kindness that Lon'qu didn't normally associate with the ruling class. When Lon'qu showed Caleb a picture of the girl that he was looking for Caleb frowned. Then he said, “She's pretty. But I haven't seen her around here.”

“Well we've been looking fairly thoroughly for her. She hasn't turn up anywhere that we've looked.”

“That's a problem.” The young King said as he nibbled on his food. “I know that sometimes my people have slaves but I can say that my mother never had one since she took the crown.”

“And what of the anti-slavery laws?” Lon'qu asked and Caleb sighed,

“Parliament won't do it.” Caleb said at last. “With her gone they won't do it.” He sighed and had a long drink of a sweet liquid that was a rather strange drink. Caleb sighed and placed his glass down, “I take it you wanted to talk to Mars about the missing girl?”

“Yes.” Lon'qu said calmly, “I was hoping to get the police here on board to find her.”

“I could...try to help you with that.” Caleb said, “I don't know how much I'd be able to help but-”

“I appreciate the offer.” Lon'qu said calmly, “Though I think for now I want to keep the search as quiet as possible for now.”

“As not to alert the people who kidnapped her that you're on to them?” Caleb asked, and Lon'qu nodded. “Alright. I'll still see if I can get you anything that you might need.”

Lon'qu nodded, “Thank you.” He said then Caleb frowned,

“I don't quite get it.” Lon'qu looked confused and Caleb continued, “Aren't you with Ylisse? If so shouldn't the Exalt be the person making an official request?”

He chuckled, “Ah I suppose that you might not understand. The International Police are a separate group entirely from Ylisse entirely. We're based in Valm for the most part and we're the ones who help maintain peace in the world.”

“Ah, I see.” Caleb said then he grinned, “That makes more sense. So Ylisse reached out to you and you responded to their plea.”

“Something like that.” Lon'qu explained to the young King. “We try to solve cases that most people can't due to borders.”

“Cool.” Caleb said and Lon'qu smiled. Even though the King of Plegia was meant to be a ruler Lon'qu couldn't help but think of him as a regular kid.

  
  


Cordelia groaned in agony as she came to. Three years of semi-torture had been her life. She looked to the small child sleeping on the threadbare mattress and the other small girl that she recognised as the niece of the Exalt. She couldn't believe her eyes at first when she saw the girl beat up just for talking in Ylissean. Cordelia had done her best to protect both the child she'd given birth to and the little girl. She explained to the young girl that they needed to use Plegian and learn it. She had sobbed for a full hour and begged to go home. Cordelia had done her best to soothe the girl and bore the brunt of the beating that had been meant for the child. The little girl had said quietly that she was sorry for getting Cordelia hurt but the red head didn't mind. She did her best to protect her. Now though she was watching her own daughter. Severa...that was the name Cordelia heard was given to her by the Plegians. Severa didn't know why she was there and Cordelia felt awful for the fact that she'd considered having an abortion. Though she could have done without the reminder of that awful event where she was raped. Severa was asleep. Lucina was tossing and turning and Cordelia could see that the collar was tight. She frowned and made a quick check. She spotted the red haired man and sighed. No she couldn't loosen the collar now. The man got up and stretched and then he barked, “Aversa! Are you done yet?”

“Almost Asugi,” Purred a voice that gave Cordelia chills. Ah yes, the magician that had tortured them with magic. How could Cordelia forget. There was no way she could protect the children from a magical assault. No not in a million years could she manage it. Twice she'd seen a dark haired woman come and sit on the lap of the red haired man. Worse still the pair often engaged in sex and Cordelia wanted to knock some sense into them. Why in the world would they do that in front of children?! She felt apprehensive as the white haired woman came to stand over the cell-like room, “I'm sure that we'll have some fun later. You.” Cordelia's blood turned to ice and the woman smiled widely, “Time to make yourself useful. We've got a new girl that will need to be cleaned up. Oh and no talking to her understand?”

“Yes Ma'am.” Cordelia said in Plegian,

“Good.” Aversa cooed, “Get to work then.”

  
  


Cordelia arrived to the place where she was first bought and she tried not to look too obvious. A couple of men were hitting a poor boy mercilessly and laughing as he tried to avoid the strikes. She averted her eyes from the men and they laughed even harder. One of them shoved the small boy towards her, “Get this brat cleaned up!” The men said roughly, “Then you can-”

“I've already given this one orders.” Aversa said from behind, “You can use another girl to get your dicks wet.”

“Aw come on Aversa!” Said one of them, “Don't be stingy.”

“Do you want to piss Master V off?” She asked with a sultry tone, and the men paled,

“Well she can clean up the brat!” They said pointing to the small boy. Cordelia frowned. They didn't normally take boys and yet...the child that looked at her was lithe and had deep cuts. He had the kind of body that made her think of a dancer.

“Well, well, well.” Aversa said looking at the boy, “Tell you three what. I'll personally send you a couple of good whores in exchange for the little dancer boy. Deal?”

“Done!” The men said and Aversa grinned,

“Alright then.” She said pushing the boy forward and Cordelia followed her. She heard a scream and she tensed.

  
  


When they arrived to the intake Cordelia saw a person that she never thought she'd see ever again. “Oh gods SUMIA!” Cordelia cried in shock, only to feel her collar hit her with a powerful wave of magic. She groaned in pain and Aversa lifted up the unconscious Sumia's face,

“Hmm. She has a pretty face.” Aversa said then she let Sumia's head fall. Cordelia felt rage as she wondered what they were being gathered for. Aversa smiled, “And you say that you found her?”

“Yes Aversa. We think that the young Master might like her.”

“Well if he's into that kind of thing.” Aversa said pointing to Sumia. One of the men shifted nervously and Aversa said calmly, “Well, what are you waiting for.” She said to Cordelia, “Clean them up!”

  
  


 


	7. Chapter 7: Grima's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb's first Grima's Day with his new friends and the chat goes wild :D

# Chapter 7: Grima's Day

There was an air of shock when Sumia woke. She gasped as she came to and saw her old school friend Cordelia. Both women looked at the sleeping children and Sumia said softly, “All this time...”

“Please don't start.” Cordelia pleaded in a whisper. “You do not want them to hear you.”

“I hope that Stahl got that bug planted.” Sumia whispered back,

“What?!” Cordelia said shocked.

“Well it was decided by Stahl and I that I should be used as bait, hopefully to find the Grimleal's lair and hopefully find Lucina. And we have.” She said brightly, then she looked serious, “How badly has she been hurt?”

Cordelia hoped that her friend was alright she didn't know what had been done to Sumia and she _hoped_ that her friend had not been raped as she had. It would have been more than her heart could take if she knew that those bastards had got their way again. Cordelia spoke, “They used magic on her and have beaten her as well.”

“Oh no...” Sumia said softly,

“Apparently she's the “Crown Jewel” or something like that for some 'Young Master' though I have no idea if that is a thing or a person. It does seem to be a person though.” Cordelia said softly, “So they haven't raped her yet as far as I know. Though I can't imagine what they're planing to do with her that would require such treatment.”

“Crown Jewel? Do you have any other clues? Like why they went for you and the other little girl? Also might you have overheard any plans at all?” Sumia asked her friend,

“I don't know.” Cordelia admitted. “All I know is that they're gathering people for something. What that something is I really don't know Sue.”

“Hmm. We're not going to see much of Stahl so we're going to be careful.”

“Of course. Though I don't think we're in a position to leave this place if that's what you're trying to do. I don't know of anyone that has successfully escaped.”

“Not yet but if they get enough intel...” Sumia said softly then she glanced over her shoulder. “We might be able to get out sooner than you think.”

“I would like to think so.” Cordelia said, “But there's something off with their magic Sue.”

“Off with their magic?”

“I can't explain it.” Cordelia said quietly.

  
  


Mars had a rough night and by the time he came back to Goetia he was shaken. He gripped the weapon in his hand and for a moment thought that he should use it to take out Validar's only child. He stopped and realised that he would be taking out Theresa as well...then he groaned and pointed the gun to his heart and fired it...

  
  


Caleb was unaware of what was going on. After his dinner with Lon'qu the young King retired for the night and he had the strangest of dreams.

  
  


_He stood on the back of an evil dragon, “Caleb no!” A male voice cried, “Don't do it!”_

“ _I have to Chrom.” He said calmly walking forward as if he were talking to an old friend,_

“ _You wouldn't dare!” Screamed a man that looked exactly like him, right down to the wavy hair with the stubborn cow-lick. Caleb knew as he stared down the man that he was looking at his almost mirror. The man's crimson eyes glared at him as he spoke,_

“ _I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are beyond reproach! In some way I...we share the blame and it is only right that we meet the end together.”_

“ _NOOOOOOOOO!”_

_He threw a ball of dark magic at the man and he began to fade. He turned and saw a man with blue hair looking on with a sad expression. Caleb tried to speak but the dream wouldn't let him say what he wanted to say. He listened as his own voice said, “Chrom thank you for everything. Tell everyone that my last thoughts were of them...May we meet again in a better life...”_

“ _CALEB!” A woman's voice screamed and Caleb felt a jolt as she turned from a woman into a little girl. The missing girl that Lon'qu had showed him over dinner, “CALEB PLEASEHELP ME!” She cried, “DON'T GO! CALEB! CALEB!”_

  
  


“Caleb, rise and shine.” He let out a groan and mumbled incoherently, “Caleb.” his nursemaid said gently, “It's time to get up. You have a very big day ahead of you.”

“Don't wanna...” Caleb groaned planting his face into the pillow,

“You'll miss out on pancakes.” Elise tempted the boy and Caleb gave her a bleary eyed expression. His blue eye was staring right at her and was half opened like his brown eye.

“Pancakes?” The young King asked warily, “For real?”

“Yes.” Elise promised knowing that she had to give him a special breakfast since it was going to be one of _those_ days.

Caleb yawned loudly and proceeded to make his way to where his breakfast was waiting for him. He noticed that there was a lack of his normal apparel and he said with a less than pleased tone, “Is it Grima's Day?”

Elise sighed. “Yes Caleb.”

“Oh joy.” Caleb said eating his breakfast, “A whole day of nothing but adult parties to go to.” He was unenthusiastic, “Just how I wanted to spend the day.”

“Well I heard that you might be awarding a few awards today.”

“How fun.” the sarcasm was very strong and Elise sighed,

“Please try to at least sound like you're wanting to have fun.” She suggested

“Sure...” Caleb said as he headed for his bath. Knowing that he couldn't stall he decided to get the day over with. It was always the same. Grima's Day sucked. Though Caleb thought it was worse because Mars never even bothered to actually deal with it. He was always “too busy” to deal with it.

  
  


Caleb arrived to the first party of the day and he just sat there. He didn't want anything to drink or eat and he didn't really want to deal with the atmosphere. It was all boring adults. To make matters worse it was meant to be a day off for Gaius, Tharja and Henry. Still he did pull out his smart phone and typed a message:

_Stupid Adultz partee is stupid. :( Dummies didn't even bring any candies D:_

He hit send and almost at once their group chat was alight,

_CANDY023:Aww poor Bubbles D: that must really suck._

_CR4ZYDM: Hey! Are they drinking?! Or is that the other parties?_

_D34TH: Eww. Why would you ask that?!_

_R0B1N: No laughy drinkz yet. XD_

_CANDY023: Dude, we're gonna have to come for at least one of 'em. Especially if they've got candies!_

_R0B1N: I can see if I can get some for you Guy ;)_

_CR4ZYDM: Oooooooh get some for me too~!_

_D34TH: Wow you two are totally mean :(_

_CANDY023: Come on Bubbles said he didn't mind :P_

_D34TH: Only because you're the meanie that's asking him! >.<_

_R0B1N: Aww Thar-thar! I can get some for you too if you want ^u^_

_D34TH: Caleb 0//////0_

_CR4ZYDM: Hey~! I got a great idea! Anyone up for a FE match up against SSValm? The guy's such a noob! He thinks he's the best though, so kicking his butt would be soo fun XD_

_CANDY023: Yo, Hen, don't do it man. That guy's the biggest crybaby when he looses D:_

_R0B1N: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe lol! K I'll challenge him tonight for you XD_

_CANDY023: No Bubbles! I don't want no crying baby roomsharer D:_

_R0B1N: Jk lol._

_CANDY023: Thank gods_

_CR4ZYDM: hey~! We got a biiiiiiiiiig news story tooo :P_

_R0B1N: Yeah?! What happened :O_

_CR4ZYDM: well Guy and Tharja are a...wait for it...couple XD_

_D34TH: I should curse you in your sleep... >.<_

Caleb chuckled and was about to say something else when he spotted an attendant heading towards him. He sighed,

_R0B1N: Gtg dummy adult about to ruin my fun D:_

_CANDY023: SNAP! THAT'S CRUEL! D:_

_D34TH: Well what do you expect? Adultz are meanies >.<_

_CR4ZYDM: Nooooes! Awwwwww talk again really soon!!!! :(_

“Sire.” The attendant said and Caleb tucked the phone away before he could see what was being said,

“Yes?” Caleb said innocently,

“It's almost time to give a speech Sire.” The attendant said and Caleb sighed. Today was going to be a boring day. However he thought with a grin. At least he could talk to his friends.

_R0B1N: Back~!_

_D34TH: O/////////////////////////O Yeeeeeessssssssssssssss!_

_CR4ZYDM: YAY! :D_

_CANDY023: Heck yeah!_

As the day dragged on Caleb managed to get a couple of good chatting sessions with his friends. They talked about a lot of different things and had a great deal of fun chatting about the silly things adults did. It wasn't surprising then when Caleb found that this Grima's Day was the first one that wasn't so boring.

 


	8. Chapter 8: Failed Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission to save Lucina fails and now the International Police must hurry to come up with a new plan. Meanwhile Caleb begins to remember his past life...

# Chapter 8: Failed Mission

  
  


“Oh gods no.” Stahl said softly. Sumia wasn't where she was supposed to be as he'd thought that they wouldn't move the women so soon and he'd have more time to do what he was supposed to do. This was really bad news. He tried not to panic but he could almost feel the sweat dripping down his face as he realised that there was something else going on that he didn't know. Sumia had bravely volunteered to be bait and now she was nowhere in sight. Stahl hoped she would be alright...she had to be alright...

  
  


“Agent Abel.” Say'ri spoke, “The bugs were a success. We're getting a clear signal.”

“Ah...Kinto...we have a problem.” Stahl said, “Sumia...she gave herself up as bait and...”

Say'ri felt ice sink into her gut, “Oh gods...”

“She found the girl but...I've lost contact with her and I have no idea where she has gone...the girl isn't there either. They've all been moved to some other location.”

“Fie!” Say'ri cursed, “We had plans to pull them all out. Abel keep trying to get close to the Grimleal. We'll get those bastards!” she said oddly angry, “They'll pay for taking a second Agent's life!” It was Ke'ri all over again. She spoke voice oddly calm, “We'll keep an eye on the situation as best we can. Abel I want you to tell Rizon to prepare to go in deep.”

“Yes Ma'am.” Stahl replied and the line went dead. He started pacing the room. He had to find out where Sumia went but he didn't know how that was going to be done. To make matters worse Lon'qu had gone to see if Governor Mars was able to help them and he sent a message through saying that Mars was AWOL. Stahl sent the news through to Lon'qu and that was all he could do.

  
  


Meanwhile in Goetia it was clear that there was something off. Caleb had been waiting for Mars to show up all day and he'd gone to all of the parties. He did manage to get some really good candies out of it for Henry Gaius and Tharja and sighed as he wished that they could come and at least join him. Still he had to wonder why he was forced to be around so many adults all the time and he sighed. He felt that maybe they _quickly_ forgot what it was like to be a child...

  
  


The next day Caleb was informed that he was going to have to get ready for an “interview” with a journalist. He groaned in annoyance since he wanted to make good on his promise to challenge SSValm to a Fire Emblem match. Caleb thought it would be lots of fun to see if Gaius would truly whine about the “crybaby”. Caleb wondered why he was going to be talking to a journalist as Miss Elise often said they liked to bend words to suit the story that they were spinning on the news, something that Caleb really didn't care for all the much. It was just weird watching it and he found he'd rather watch the History Channel or better yet the children's cartoons that he sometimes got to watch if he was bored.

  
  


He ate breakfast like normal and he thought about the dream he'd kept having. He then felt a wave of head splitting pain. “Caleb are you alright?” Miss Elise said suddenly very worried. Caleb panted lightly and shook his head however the motion made the pain worse so he quickly stopped. “I think you should have a lay down Caleb.” Miss Elise told him gently, “I'll send for Libra.”

Caleb lay down on his bed and sighed. Why was it the mere thought of the dream from last night triggered pain? He lay still for a moment and realised quite suddenly it _wasn't_ a dream. The moment he had that thought he suddenly felt a wave of nausea and he closed his eyes tightly. A low whimper of pain had Elise race back towards him.

  
  


Libra had been in the middle of breakfast when he was sent for by the King's nursemaid. He in the entire time he'd known Caleb not known the young man to get sick. He came with medical supplies in hand and saw Elise trying to comfort the boy as he let out a low moan of agony. Libra came to his side and said gently, “All will be well.” And Caleb half looked at Libra with an almost unspoken plea. Libra carefully bought out a healing staff. Magic wasn't normally used right away but he knew that the young king needed a bit of relief before he could make a proper examination. Slowly Caleb's hands lowered and his breathing eased a little. He was still rather pale but Libra knew it was likely from the pain than anything else. He spoke to Elise, checked to make sure that Caleb didn't have a fever and he said rather calmly, “His Highness will need to take it _very_ easy for a couple of days. That means no Royal Duties for the time being.” Libra said sternly, “I've only given him temporary relief. I will be back with Lucius in a couple of hours for another dose if needed. Hopefully by then we'll have a more accurate diagnosis.”

“Libra...we don't have that luxury...”

“It must be done.” Libra said sternly, “Else His Highness will get worse.”

“Then who?” Elise asked, “The Governor...”

“He's gone isn't he?” Caleb said weakly and both adults looked to the small boy and Libra got that sense that he was suddenly much older. Elise looked pained,

“Yes,” She said quietly, “He was found late last night dead.”

Caleb frowned, “Then who is eligible to be a Governor? Even if they're temporary?”

“I don't know Caleb.” Elise said,

“Then we need-” Caleb let out a low grunt of pain,

“You need to rest Sire.” Libra said calmly, and Caleb spoke seriously,

“I am aware and I'll try.” Caleb said then he sighed, “I need to speak with both Validar and Gangrel.”

“Sire?” Libra frowned,

“They need to be made aware of the situation. And I _will_ have to speak with Mufasta as well.” Caleb said, “Though...I don't think I'll be able to get that all done today. Not as I am at the moment...and if I need to be on bed rest then I will have to be on bed rest.” He sighed,

“I assure you Sire that my brother and I will do what we can.”

“Thank you Libra.” Caleb said with a weak smile. He pulled out the smart phone and sent an anonymous challenge to SSValm in Fire Emblem. He waited to see what would happen and he grinned. He deliberately kept his group chat open. This was going to be fun.

  
  


Less than five minutes later his phone pinged and let him know that there was a message. Caleb read the message and he howled with laughter. He grinned widely.

  
  


_CANDY023:Gods damn it! Crybaby won't shut up! >.< Some anny kicked his sorry butt and he's crying._

_R0B1N: Really?_

_CANDY023:Yes D:_

_R0B1N: And he's really crying right now?_

_CANDY023 Sent a video clip in the chat._

_R0B1N: hahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha XD_

_CR4ZYDM: XD It's gets better every time~! Lol silly baby is silly XD_

_D34TH: Eww T.T_

_R0B1N: Welp Lib's put me on bed rest for the next couple of days so I won't have much fun._

_CANDY023: WTF?! Bubbles you ok?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_R0B1N: Yeah I had a trippy dream this morning and now I have a gods awful headache :(_

_CANDY023: What with some insane dragon that was controlling another version of you?_

_R0B1N: How...?_

_CR4ZYDM: Whoa you too?! I had a dream like that too! And the meanie dragon had a Caleb and he was attacking us D:_

_D34TH: This is scary! :O I had that dream too!_

_R0B1N: Yeah :/ you could say that._

_CANDY023: So what are we gonna do? Tell the adultz?_

_R0B1N: I get the feeling that 1 they won't believe us and 2 we'd sound like just kids with over active imaginations. Is it also weird that I feel like I'm missing something?_

_CR4ZYDM: Nope. I do all the time. Oh check this out!_

_CR4ZYDM sent a picture to the chat_

_R0B1N: Aww that your puppy Hen?_

_CR4ZYDM: Yup~! Wolfie's supper cute :D_

_D34TH: So how long are you stuck in bed for Caleb 0////////0 I'll take really good care of you 0/////////0_

_R0B1N: Uh...well Lib said a couple of days just to make sure I'll be fine. My main concern is this:_

_R0B1N sent a picture to the chat_

_CANDY023: Is that...CANDIES?!_

_CR4ZYDM: Yes! Enough for all of us! We gotta go!_

_D34TH: Yes and we have to help take care of Caleb!_

_R0B1N: Guys please! I'll be fine. :/ Don't make me sad D: I want to share these with you all when you can get here_

As Caleb lay in his bed he'd made more than certain to bring in a supply of things to do that Libra said would be fine. He grinned at the video of the rather pudgy boy who Gaius had once called Excellus. He locked the phone and lay back down. So he wasn't the only one that had that dream. He frowned and thought about the blue haired woman... _Lucina!_ Caleb groaned in pain and then he sighed. He watched as Miss Elise was quick to set up a distraction so that Caleb wouldn't be bored.

  
  


It was quiet when the small girl woke. She _knew_ that where she was wasn't where she'd gone to sleep. She'd had that dream again. The man in the strange coat had _looked_ at her. He'd cried, “I'm sorry Lucina!” Over and over again, sobbing as he couldn't ever reach her and now she woke. She struggled to not cry but she did cry. She sobbed and cried. She then stopped after a while. She was determined to reach the man no matter what it took. Even if she had to endure the magic torture from the white haired lady.

  
  


“We have to do something.” A male voice said sharply,

“What? It's not our fault that the King isn't well!” Said another, “Kids can and do get sick from time to time. We'll just have to speak with him when he gets better.”

“Fine.” The other voice said, “Just to be clear this was my idea and not yours.”

“Sure whatever.”

  
  


By the time Caleb was deemed well enough he was prepared by Elise for his first ever interview. Caleb was surprised to see a rather tall man with a neatly trimmed moustache. He wore tawny coloured glasses and a light grey suit with a deep red tie. His dark brown hair was streaked with grey hairs. His grey eyes held a calm air about them that reminded Caleb of a ocean the only time he'd ever been to the beach. His mother had planned to go there before she died. He sighed.

“Good day Your Highness, I am Mark Wyvern.”

“Hello Mr Wyvern.” Caleb greeted and the man chuckled,

“Please, I prefer Mark.” Mark said with a grin. Caleb decided that maybe the man wasn't so bad. They ended up talking for quite a while and Caleb was certainly content to talk with Mark. There was a couple of laughs from the other adults in the room as Caleb explained the finer points of what he called the ideal set up for Fire Emblem. Still Mark was a good listener and most of the people in the room were surprised how quickly Caleb was able to pick up certain details.

  
  


Mark was still floored when he left the palace. He turned to his colleagues, “We're going to leave that uncut and unabridged.” He said, “I think that the people will love it.” He then frowned, something struck him as odd. He couldn't put a finger on it at all.

 


	9. Chapter 9: Indignations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Caleb gets really angry at the condition that Lucina is in and vows to bring down his father's Grimleal...

# Chapter 9: Indignations

Once the journalist had left Caleb had the all important task of appointing a Governor. He was at a loss. Mostly because he didn't have what he needed, namely a candidate to _be_ Governor. He sighed as he tried to work out who he should ask. He was about mid way through his list of potential candidates (that Mars had named) and frowned. Not a single person on that list was clean according to Gaius' research. The young spy had found a _lot_ of issues with every last person Mars had listed as potential successors. Caleb groaned and he then turned to the one person he knew would he _could_ trust. The number on his phone Caleb sat and waited,

“ _Hello Caleb_ ,” Said the warm and familiar voice of Camilla Krackenburg, “ _is something wrong darling?_ ”

“Miss Camilla I need your help, please.” Caleb replied

“ _Of course dear anything for you._ ” She replied,

  


Camilla was in the middle of fixing a couple of potted roses when Caleb had called her. She pruned them and listened to the boy's worries. Elise had said he was starting to change. Camilla said he would likely start to feel the effects of his hormones soon if he wasn't already. She listened as Caleb told her of his problem. He did not have a suitable Governor to take over from Mars. In fact as far as Caleb was aware there was no worthy candidates at the present point in time,

“ _I was hopping Miss Camilla that you might be able to temporarily fill the role..._ ” Caleb said a little uncertain, “ _I can understand if you don't wish to...but you're one of the few people I can trust._ ” He told her and Camilla sighed,

“Well, well, isn't that a pickle to be in. Don't worry darling I'm more than happy to help you.” She said kindly, “You just tell me what you need me to do to make you happy sweetie.” She said warmly.

“ _Thank you Miss Camilla!_ ” Caleb chirped brightly,

“I'll come over and visit soon.” She promised the little King, “And when I do we'll need to work out what needs to be done.” She said calmly.

  


When Camilla arrived Caleb was in the middle of talking with Gaius about how they were going to get into Mars' office. Apparently the lock was a magically reinforced one which meant that Gaius' job would be a difficult one. Camilla looked thoughtful, “Didn't he have a key to his office?” she asked,

“It's still with the police at the moment.” Caleb said quietly, “However they can't investigate the office until we do. And they won't give us the key. I don't want to have to order them to give it to us.” He said at last.

“So you were hoping that they would cooperate with you and they're not?” Camilla asked,

“No. So Gaius here is working on getting the locks opened. However we have discovered that he needs to know the ancient form of Locktouch and he doesn't. I was hoping that this little lock here might be able to guide him to learn it under the strict instruction that he doesn't use it unless I call for it.”

“Which I agreed to.” Gaius said as he turned the lock over in his hands. He was frowning and trying to work out how he was going to get it, “Sunshine sure did a number on this damn lock.” He groaned. It was then that she spotted the young dark haired girl, Tharja and the white blond haired boy, Henry. Caleb's dark mages.

“Caleb said it had to resist your Locktouch magic.” She said looking at her nails. Caleb sighed and took the lock from Gaius and said rather calmly,

“Gaius, listen to me.” He said and Gaius looked at Caleb, “This is just a normal lock. The magic is secondary to everything else about this lock. You've opened these kinds of locks a thousand times before and you'd never once had an issue unlocking them.” Caleb sounded less like a boy and more like a young man. Gaius blinked and he's expression shifted, “Alright then Nimble Fingers. Do what you do best.” He handed the lock back to Gaius and the young boy suddenly seemed more interested in the lock than before.

“Hmm...” The young boy said turning it over in his small hands, “hmm...” he tapped the lock a couple of times and then turned the top over to face him. Camilla watched as a strange expression crossed the boy's face and then the lock popped open in his hand. “Well that was tasty.” Gaius said showing no strain. “Any other ones you want me to have a crack at? Hey that reminds me, am I going to get some candy for this?” He asked holding up the lock,

“A promise is a promise Gaius.” Caleb said holding out a small pack of sweets, “Enough for your secrete stash of sweets.”

“Nice.” Gaius smiled. “Now let's try the real thing shall we?” He said and they left for Mars' Office under Camilla's watchful gaze.

  


The lock opened even faster than the last lock that Caleb had given him and Gaius was excited to see how much he would have to start unlocking. The door swung open and Caleb cautiously walked through first. He examined the room with great care. Camilla stood in the doorway as both Caleb and Gaius made their way through the room. Caleb tested everything to find out what was locked and Gaius went around unlocking everything in sight. They were very careful not to disturb the room too much. Gaius flicked through the filing cabinet and said, “Yo, Bubbles! I think you might wanna see this...”

“Oh dear what is that?” Camilla asked coming into the room. Caleb took a thin black book from Gaius and read through it. He winced and sighed,

“Well that was interesting...” He said sarcastically, “It really doesn't do _him_ any favours. It's disturbing at best.”

“May I?” Camilla asked and Caleb gave her the book then he turned to Gaius,

“See if you can find anything else. I want to make sure that we keep the room as intact as possible.”

Camilla read the book and frowned as she found out that her predecessor had an affair with the Queen of Plegia. Small wonder Caleb said it was 'interesting'. She half wondered why he'd not made the comment about it other than what he'd said. Perhaps there was something she was missing.

  


Three weeks later before Camilla was formally instated as the Governor of Plegia the police were allowed an examination of office. They had found no evidence that they needed as a reason why Mars might have killed himself, but they did return the key at long last once the investigation concluded. Caleb then prepared to go through yet another funeral. This time he had Gaius, Tharja and Henry at his side. He didn't have an official role but he wanted to at the very least show support for Mars' son, Naverre. The young man had tensed when he saw Caleb for the first time, “Why are you here?” Naverre snapped at Caleb and the young king said rather calmly,

“He was a friend of mine. I came to show my respects.”

Naverre frowned confused, “A friend? My father had no friends.”

“To you maybe.” Caleb said and he looked over the people who had gathered, “Tell me, would your father be friendless if these people came for the same reason I did? Although in my case he was about the closest I'd had to a father figure in my life.”

Naverre suddenly became quiet. He looked as they lowered his father into the earth, a movement that Caleb was well familiar with. “The hell are you any way?”

“I'm mildly insulted but I was sure you'd have figured that out for yourself.” Caleb said calmly as Gaius shifted and Henry glanced over towards the priests with a serious expression. Naverre frowned,

“You say I should know you?” Dark eyes glared at Caleb for a moment and then he shrugged. Camilla having seen the exchange came over and Caleb said

“You have my condolences for you loss Naverre. I can only hope that Grima shows you mercy.” The young king told his cousin, though Caleb had yet to know that he was cousins with Naverre Fauder.

  


The young man and his two friends groaned as they prepared themselves for yet another test. Micaiah the only woman in the group was doubled over panting after they had just gone through an intense fitness test. Sothe was the small lithe man. Close to Micaiah in height Sothe was the smaller of the two men. Ike was a rather tall and well muscled man. Fresh out of high school and ready to make his mark on the world. Ike wore his hair short. His blue eyes sharp and according to most woman brooding and handsome, though Ike never really understood it. He sighed. They would join the International Police. Even if he had to go through this process again and again. The woman who was doing the testing was surprised at their resolve and then she frowned, “Fie.” She said, “I can not believe this but you three have potential.”

That was a good start in Ike's mind but not good enough.

  


Four years. That was how long it took for Aversa to prepare Caleb's presents. Even so the girl wasn't quite as ready as Aversa had hoped. She spoke Plegian well, they all had. The collars on them preventing them from saying anything else other than what Aversa could understand now. She let out a grin. It had been wise to move them away from Fauder Manor. She and Asugi didn't have to guard them quite so fiercely as before and Rhajat could use her dark magic to her heart's content to make it all work. Aversa couldn't wait to present them to Caleb. Of course she would not be allowed to present them in an obvious fashion. That would be frowned up and public presentations of slaves never happened as tradition mandated that the master spend time with his slaves privately so that they were exposed to his magic fully.

  


She had planned to bring the lot of them to Goetia but thought better of it as Caleb would need a more private setting than there. Given that Validar had recently won the Elections he was pushing for Goetia to be refurbished to the young King's needs. Which meant a boat ride to Mire Castle for the slaves as Aversa had it on good authority that he was going to go there while the refurbishment took place. Mire Castle was also more secure than Goetia, something that Validar had stressed was needed given that an assassin had tried to harm the king barely a month ago. The only reason that assassin wasn't breathing any more was because Caleb had killed the man in one self defensive strike. There was no tome and the police said the the strike was too...skilled...like a military grade mage had done it an not a young teenager with raging hormones.

  


As Aversa began to prepare the slaves for their final move until Caleb decided to leave Castle Mire, she had Rhajat place them into a half aware state. One that would prevent them from knowing what was going to happen next. The red head was proving to be annoying to put under. She and the soft brown haired woman were putting up a fight like last time. Also like last time Aversa had to step in and help Rhajat get them to be still. Once they had them in the confines of the vehicle they drove. This trip would be a couple of days worth to get to Mire. Hopefully they would arrive in time for the young King's fourteenth birthday.

  


Caleb was surprised that Mire Castle had so much to explore. He'd spent a month there so far with Gaius, Henry and Tharja all joining him. The four often spent time down at the beach. Gaius and Tharja had started to get closer over the last couple of years and Caleb couldn't tell whether that was old memories or not that was drawing those two together. After all he had noticed the marks on Tharja's neck. He would have to blind not to. It was of course an awkward time for him. He did on occasion have the kind of dreams that made him feel a little shameful. Old memories of his and Lucina's unrequited love kept bouncing in his mind. He knew that Chrom for some reason in the past couldn't stand the fact that Caleb and Lucina had fallen in love. Worse still even Maribelle was against the match and both of them tried to get Lucina away from Caleb, only to have it backfire as she spent more and more time with the tactician. Of course he always woke from those memories feeling a deep sense of sexual frustration that he couldn't explain. He could feel in his heart that he _knew_ what was going on. Add to that teenage hormones and...Caleb wasn't enjoying himself at all. It was almost as bad as covering “sex ed” with his tutor. The man was calm enough to explain the topic and Caleb had to admit that there was some information he would have found...somewhat useful. However that was in the past now. He tried to make sense of what he was being taught and he _knew_ that Gaius wasn't one to let information go to waste and...

  


He sighed as he walked down the beach with just Henry. Gaius was doubtless making a lot of use of the “lessons” they were learning. Caleb had suggested that the spy refrain from unlocking things with his proper Locktouch ability and kept it as a trump card. Still Caleb knew how annoyed Gaius was and that he was getting sexual with Tharja because he needed a release. Caleb noticed that Tharja seemed pretty keen for it too. If her dragging him into their room was any indication this morning. Caleb sighed and noticed an odd vehicle heading towards Mire. He took no real notice of it and he sighed as he started to focus his attention on the seashells scattered about on the shore. He was about certain that he wanted to spend a bit more time walking on the sand when an uneasiness came out of no where. He turned to go back to Mire rather suddenly. Henry didn't need words to know what Caleb was doing. The pair made their way over to the castle and the guards knew that Caleb was heading back, “Sire.” The guards said bowing at the waist.

“At ease men.” Caleb said calmly and the guards moved to let both Caleb and Henry through. The pair were making their way through the Castle grounds when Caleb paused, then he suddenly broke into a sprint. Unkingly, yes. However Caleb felt his instincts tell him that he had to hurry. He had a feeling that there was something not right.

  


He burst into the main hall and glanced around it. He closed his eyes and for a moment it seemed that all was well. Henry came up alongside him, “I sense dark magic.” Henry said,

“Where?” Caleb asked,

“It's...close but...”

Caleb looked around the hall, “The trace is weak here.” He said at last, “We need to be careful.”

“I wonder if Tharja and Gaius are done yet.” Henry said gripping a dark magic tome,

“They won't be for a while.” Caleb sighed, “Do you have the extra tome?”

“Yeah I got it.” Henry said he didn't have a pun for the moment and for that Caleb was grateful, “If it's another one of those assassins can I kill them please?” Henry pleaded,

“I suppose I can let you do that.” Caleb conceded to his dark mage, “Though it would have to be extremely clean.”

“Yeah I know~!” Henry chirped, “Still it would be nice to see all of the blood again!”

Caleb sighed. Ever since his friends had regained their past lives' memories they had become more and more comfortable with their roles. Still he could have done without Gaius and Tharja being so...keen. Both made their way cautiously towards the upper level of the Castle as Caleb felt the dark magic grow progressively stronger. He spoke, “It's a sleeping hex.” He said surprised,

“Don't they put that on slaves?” Henry said, “You know before they get bound to their master?”

“Is that what they do these days?” Caleb asked surprised,

“Must be.”

Caleb felt cold, “This is...not good.”

“Oh boy...” Henry said going white as he spotted the half open door. There wasn't anyone in the area but as Caleb came closer he carefully made his way to the door. Thoron was in his hand and he gave Henry a half hand motion which told him he needed to watch Caleb's back. The dark magic was strong enough to taste on his tongue. It was a bitter taste that made Caleb feel sick. He cautiously pushed the door open. He gaped at what he saw, almost dropping his tome in shock.

  


Inside the room were two women. One had in her arms a small child, a little girl with red hair and the other was trying to figure out how to escape obviously. Then he spotted _her_. “Lucy!” he cried and the young girl suddenly swung to face him. She had some bruises and Caleb felt _awful_ seeing his Lucina like that. The red head went to move but the collar around her neck kept her still. Caleb knew it would since he could _feel_ the magic it was using. He gulped slightly but came towards Lucina. It angered him greatly to know what had happened to her. He wanted to curse Grima so badly but instead he said as calmly as he could manage, “Henry, can you please go and get Tharja and Gaius. Tell them that this is important and he can wet his dick later.”

“Yessir!” Henry said racing off.

“Wh-who?” The red haired woman said and Caleb realised he _knew_ her,

“Peace Cordelia.” He said calmly, “I have no intentions of harming any of you.” The other woman, the one with the soft brown hair gave him a worried look, “Sumia, are you alright? If any one is hurt I can have a healer bought in.” Caleb said and they looked at him like he was out of their mind,

“Ca...Caleb...” Lucina said and Caleb in turn focused his attention on her. He grimaced when he saw how raw her left shoulder seemed to be.

“It's alright Lucy.” He said gently coming to see what was on that shoulder. He frowned even more than before, “Who.” His voice was deceptively calm, “Who hurt you like that Lucy?” Lucina suddenly whimpered in pain as Caleb tried to gently move her shoulder so he could get a better look. He frowned and removed his hand. He noticed that she wasn't looking at him so he carefully reached under her chin and turned her so that he could see into her eyes, “Lucy, please answer me.”

She let out a small frightened sob that hurt Caleb's heart more than anything else could have but eventually she said, “A-a d-dark wo-woman.” He frowned as Henry came back,

“Yo Bubbles what's so important...holy shit!” Gaius yelled in shock as he took in the four women in the room,

“Gaius can you do me a favour and get some Aloe Salve?” Caleb asked,

“Err...sure Bubbles.” He said confused

“Aloe?” Cordelia spoke for the first time,

“It will help soothe Lucina's shoulder until I can get a healer to see her.” Caleb said bluntly,

“Of course!” Sumia spoke, “Aloe is a healing plant. It's often used in elixers and other such healing products.”

“As you said Sumia.” Caleb said calmly. Then he said darkly, “If I _ever_ find out who did this to you all...I _will_ kill them.” Caleb's eyes flashed with indignant rage. Sumia gaped but Cordelia said,

“That's a bit much isn't it?”

“Not enough.” Caleb said darkly, “But for now. Tharja, Henry I need to see if you can get those damned collars off them. Doubtless that's what's binding them here.”

Henry came over to Sumia and he lightly touched the collar, “Hmm...The magic in these is pretty strong.” He said moving to Cordelia and the little girl in her arms. Each collar he touched and when he touched Lucina's he frowned, “This one is the strongest of them all. I won't be able to break this one now, even with Tharja's help.”

“Then break the ones you can.” Caleb said firmly, “I'll have to keep Lucy close anyway because she's likely going to be a target if I don't.”

“Or is there another reason?” Henry said with a grin, “You know how bad we are at the moment, what with all the teenage hormones and shit.”

“Somehow I don't think I'll have as much of an issue as Gaius.” Caleb said calmly, “I'd just feel better knowing that Lucy is safe is all. And that means that Cordelia, her child and Sumia will need protection as well.” He added,

“From who?” Henry asked,

“Whoever it was that did this to them.” Caleb said pointing to the collars.

“Oh...well why don't I have Sumia stay with me while I work in breaking the hex? If I can get it to work then we can work on the others.” Henry suggested,

“Alright then.” Caleb agreed, then he looked serious for a moment, “I think what we'll do is give you all the night to settle in. Sumia you can stay with Henry for now while he's working on removing that hex. Cordelia, I'll see if I can find a decent enough room for you and your little one.”

“Why are you doing this?” Cordelia asked,

“Do I need a reason?” Caleb asked seriously, “Look, just try to get some rest alright.” He said and Lucina gripped his arm,

“Can I...can I stay with you Caleb....please?” She begged and Caleb felt that stab into his heart again,

“Of course Lucy.” He said tenderly, “I'll keep you safe.”

Gaius arrived with the salve, “Hey I got it. Bubbles what's the plan?”

“We're going to have to make our next move.” Caleb said calmly. “It's time I taught a few idiots not to mess with my friends and family.” He said darkly again.

“Why is that scaring me?” Sumia muttered and Cordelia said,

“Is he a yandere?”

“No.” Caleb answered them, “I'm one very, _very_ pissed off King. I want the heads responsible for this to roll. _All_ of them.”


	10. Chapter 10: Legacy of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb begins a Royal Commission and explains the NAGA Agreement his Grandfather Robin signed to help keep Plegia safe from war...

# Chapter 10: Legacy of the Past

“ _Caleb! Caleb!” The voice was pleasant to his ears. He didn't want to get up just yet. “Caleb, come on!” The voice pleaded and he woke to a pleasant sight. He felt happy just looking at her. Gods he wished that this was what his life would be like when they finally requited their love for one another. Just her pleasant voice in his ears waking him with the kind of love he adored..._

  
  


Slowly Caleb made his way to his bed chambers. After such a serious declaration he was already beginning to plan on his next move. Lucina followed him staggering weakly and that had him worried. He stopped and gently as he could manage, lifted the small girl into his arms. A pained gasp rung out, “Sorry Lucy.” Caleb said gently, “I'll try to make this as painless as possible.” He promised her and she whimpered in response. Caleb was so furious right then. Gaius and Tharja followed him, Gaius carrying the salve and Tharja because she was heading for Libra's living quarters. She took a left and Gaius said,

“Hey Bubbles...will you need me to look into this?” He asked,

“If you can I would appreciate it.” Caleb said as Gaius opened the door to Caleb's bed chambers,

“You're really keeping her with you?” He asked cautiously,

“For now yes.” Caleb said calmly, “I want to make sure that she's kept safe. The only way I can do that right now is to keep her with me.”

“If you say so Bubbles.” Gaius said as Caleb carefully set Lucina onto the bed. She flinched and Caleb gently moved so that he could see her shoulder properly,

“Gods that looks brutal.” Caleb said softly, “It looks like a semi magical brand. I might be able to something about it but...” He took the salve container from Gaius. “I do not like this.” He dipped his fingers into the salve and carefully began to apply it to Lucina's shoulder. The poor girl screamed in pain, “Sorry Lucy...” Caleb said gently as he sat beside her, “It will help rid you of the pain...it's alright.”

“Hurts...” Lucina whimpered,

“I know it does my dear one...” Caleb said gently as he gently kept rubbing the salve into her shoulder as gently as he could.

“Say Bubbles what about gettin' the International Police involved in this?” Gaius asked,

“This isn't their fight.” Caleb said darkly, “This is Plegian jurisdiction now.”

“Huh?”

“The case isn't theirs any more.” Caleb explained, “It's all explained in the NAGA Agreements done back when Robin Grima was King of Plegia, twenty five years ago.”

“Wait you mean your mother's old man?”

“Yes.” Caleb replied then he added, “NAGA was an agreement to stop the war between Ylisse and Plegia, in exchange for that, the International Police were put on notice. If they came to Plegian soil and _didn't_ solve a case within three years then they have to withdraw all of their operatives and leave the case to Plegian Police or in this instant, the Royal Commission.”

“Do you think that the people who did this to Lucina were counting on that very fact?”

“Yeah.” Caleb frowned, “I'm sure of it.”

“So then what can be done Bubbles?”

“Not much. Until we break the hex that's on her Lucy and the others won't have much in the way of rights. I _can_ let her do as she would like but if she's not near me then she's in danger.”

“Right then. I guess this 'Royal Commission' means that I get to do some work?”

“I was hoping that you could. We can't be seen as violating NAGA. You might want to coordinate with Lon'qu Rinzon. He's a man that I feel we can trust. If you _do_ find him drop him the hint that we're going to sort the case out fully. Hell he could even help us contact Lucy's family.”

“Sire?” Libra came in at that moment and Caleb said calmly,

“Libra, can you lift trace magic?”

“I...I can Sire.”

“Good. Can I get you to lift as much of it from Lucy here as you can. We're going to need it for a Royal Commission please.”

“Of course Sire, I shall return with Lucius and my tools.”

“Thank you Libra.” Caleb said, “Gaius can you get Henry to bring Sumia, Cordelia and the little one?”

“Sure thing Bubbles.” Gaius said leaving the room with just Caleb and Lucina.

“Is that...true?” Lucina asked Caleb.

“It is Lucy.” Caleb said with a pain expression,

“But I could...I could talk with father?” She looked hopeful,

“If I am allowed to contact him then yes, I will do what I can to make that happen.” Caleb promised her.

  
  


Libra frowned as his brother bought the staff up to the young girl and she screamed in pain, “A lot of magic was used to hurt her...” Lucius said pained, “Are you ready Libra?”

“I am.” He said as he bought the storage staff up to the girl, “All will be well young one.” Libra soothed, “You're doing very well, please just hold a little longer.” He said calmly, “We're nearly there.” He assured her as slowly the crystal at the end of the staff glowed a sickening pus like colour. The girl sobbed and clung to Caleb as the young King spoke soothingly to her as well.

“We're nearly done.” Lucius said calmly, “Just a bit more...there we go.” He said he got all of the trace magic that he could. The young bluenette's breathing was steady and she was shaking slightly. Libra checked his staff and gave a nod.

“Well done,” He said to the girl, “You were very brave.” He offered her a small jelly bean to help give her a bit of energy,

“You can have it Lucy.” Caleb told her and she hesitantly took it,

“Th-thank you.” She said softly,

“You need to have one.” Lucius informed her, “You've been through quite an intense healing process.” She ate it and rested her head on Caleb's chest. Before they had done the healing they had to photograph Lucina's physical condition. Caleb had them do a full medical examination of her and write a report that he would use as evidence. Not just Lucina but Cordelia, her child and of course Sumia. He asked them to for now at least keep the Commission quiet,

“I don't want anyone to be alerted just yet. Once we find out _who_ I will have the evidence to counter their claims. In the meantime I'd like to make sure that they get regular treatment.”

“Of course Sire,” the young men bowed, “we will do as you have ordered.”

“Thank you Libra, Lucius.” Caleb said dismissing the two healers.

  
  


The next part of Caleb's plan for now was to get Cordelia comfortable as well as her daughter. He found Cordelia to be rather tense. “Are you feeling alright Cordelia?” He asked her,

“I-I'm just thinking is all.” Cordelia said and Caleb frowned,

“Is it about what happened to you?” He asked worried,

“...” She winced,

“I know that it's going to be an adjustment for a while but I want you to know that while you are here you can expect proper Plegian hospitality.” Caleb assured her, “I _will_ bring the people who hurt you to justice.” He said, “So please, if you need _anything_ do not hesitate to ask.”

Cordelia let out a weak smile, “Thank you.” She said softly as Severa yawned,

“I take it you need some rest now.” Caleb said kneeling to the little one's height. With a gentle hand he ruffled her hair, “I'll have some nice breakfast sent up tomorrow morning for you.”

“Thank you.” Severa said with a tired smile, and Caleb opened the door leading off to one of the many guest apartments in the Castle,

“This is where I'll leave you ladies. Tomorrow will be a very long day I'm afraid, so hopefully you will get some rest.”

He left the pair and headed to where Henry was with Sumia. He knocked curtly and there was a cheerful, “Heyo door's unlocked~!” and Caleb opened it to reveal Henry with a notebook open pen in hand and Sumia was sitting awkwardly in a chair,

“Any luck with breaking the hex Henry?” Caleb asked and Henry looked up,

“I'm pretty sure I've seen something like this before but...I can't say.”

“How do you feel Sumia?” Caleb asked as he came and sat down near the young woman,

“A little tired.” She admitted,

“Well hopefully we'll have enough trace magic.” Caleb said and Sumia spoke,

“So you can't really call for International Police can you?”

“No, we can't.” Caleb said sadly, “As much as I would like to my hands are tied because of the NAGA agreement.”

“Wait...weren't the terms of the agreement to work with the International Police?” Sumia asked and Caleb shook his head,

“The NAGA agreement that was signed by my grandfather Robin had very specific conditions. Firstly that Plegia was supposed to disarm the army and only have one hundred thousand soldiers, one tenth of the army back in his time.

Secondly that the Grimleal cease their activities and we all know that they haven't because they've simply gone underground and slip past the police in Plegia.

Thirdly that second condition if a case ever comes under Plegian jurisdiction stays in Plegian jurisdiction. This case, as far as I know falls into that category. I know that you might have been citizens of Ylisse. However in this case because you were intended to be slaves; Plegian law states that you're sub-citizens of Plegia automatically. Your Ylissean citizenship was revoked the moment that you were 'captured'.” Caleb sighed,

Sumia's jaw dropped, “H-how then?” She asked,

“The only way to regain your citizenship to Ylisse would be to have your sub-citizenship to Plegia revoked...basically being freed which is what we're trying to do at the moment.” Caleb said,

“Yeah but that hex is pissing me off!” Henry said frowning, “Whoever did this made it as complex as possible,” The young boy wrote another note in his book, “I'll keep doing what I can on it Caleb.”

“That's all I can ask for Henry.” Caleb said then he said to Sumia, “I'll leave you in Henry's capable hands.”

“Caleb...”Sumia said and the young King paused, “Thank you. I know it might seem hard but...if I can help in anyway...”

Caleb smiled, “It's appreciated Sumia. Perhaps you might be able to help by getting a good night's rest. Also if you know anything about clothes that might come in handy.”

“I know a bit.” She said mildly confused as to what Caleb would need that for.

“Good night Henry, Sumia,” Caleb said with a wave, “I'm going to check on Lucy. She was pretty tuckered out after that healing session.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd not intended to do this but...well 10 chapters into this and I'm sure we're going to see a lot more action. So has anyone guessed the next thing to happen in the story yet? XD


	11. Chapter 11: King's Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius finds Lon'qu and gives him a way to contact Caleb and co. Lucina begins her recovery.

 

# Chapter 11: The King's Spy

Gaius frowned as he walked down the side street that would take him to where he _knew_ was a bad place to be. The only bonus of being a King's Spy was that he could do pretty much whatever he wanted as long as it was within Caleb's orders.

  
  


He'd left Tharja at the Castle for the night. Normally he'd bring her with him however tonight he couldn't. He sighed and checked to make sure he had the switch-blade on hand. He missed the feeling of a sword at his side but that would make him stand out. He'd known instinctively to keep to the shadows for this mission. He pulled out his phone and noted what was in his messages. Then he shoved the piece of tech into his pocket.

  
  


He was after the man that Caleb had said he needed to find. “Hmm...that looks tasty.” Gaius muttered and smirked. “So that's where you're holed up at huh?” A quick throw of the knife would be enough to get their attention surely. As he threw the blade and it hit the glass and bounced back Gaius was well aware that he was showing just enough of himself to be noticed. He knew that this was the right address since the person it was registered to didn't exist in Plegia. He grinned as he saw the curtain move and he caught the knife with the skill of an assassin as he was of old.

  
  


He couldn't help but marvel at the fact that while he was weaker than he remembered ever being (the joys of being a teenager again). He however liked where his training had taken him. A few more months and he'd be back up to speed again.

  
  


The people weren't moving and Gaius sighed. He heard the sound of footsteps and frowned. He pulled out a lollipop and came over to the door as casually as possible. He smirked as he came to the door and lightly touched the knob. He gave it a little turn. It was locked. He sighed, “Alright then, let's get this boy open now.” Gaius said as he used Locktouch.

  
  


At first the lock resisted which told him that it was magically enhanced. With a small frown he made it open and the door opened with it. “Sweet.” Gaius said and then spoke clearly, “Drop your weapons. I'm not here for a fight. I'm here on King's orders.” He gave the entry way a once over. Satisfied that there weren't any traps he casually strolled in. He came just shy of the door leading off to the rest of the building,

“Huh...I could have swore...” Gaius suddenly dropped and dodged the move that was meant to incapacitate him. He grabbed the arm and said, “I did say I wasn't here for a fight you know. Also trying to knock out a kid is a bit extreme.” The man glared at him and Gaius grinned loving the fact that he could milk the child thing now and it gave him a pass, “Hello. The name's Gaius. I'm glad I found you.” he said beaming at the stone-faced man, “Bubbles wanted me to talk with you. We found that missing girl you were looking for.”

The man frowned, “How did you know that we were looking for a girl?” He said and Gaius let go of his arm. The man lowered his weapon and Gaius replied,

“Bubbles told me you were.” Gaius said with a roll of his eyes, “Oh and kinda gave me orders to find you because you'd be able to help with the Royal Commission or something like that. Turns out that girl was meant to belong to Bubbles.” Gaius said, “Of course Bubbles has busted a nut over it and said he wants some heads to roll.” Gaius said with a shrug,

“...” The man frowned and Gaius said,

“Oh right! I almost forgot!” He pulled out the device that he'd bought with him, “Here's what you need to see am I right?” Gaius asked pulling up the picture that Caleb had him take of Lucina.

“Th-that's...” The man said shocked, “How?”

“Like I said,” Gaius said waving the device, “King's Spy. It's my job to find people that Bubbles wants found. Either to kill them or get them to see him directly. You're the latter.” Gaius said matter of factly, “Well kinda. Bubbles can't call you in on the Royal Commission because of something called Naga-”

“I know of the NAGA agreement.” the man spoke blankly,

“Well yeah! Bubbles said you guys weren't supposed to be here. However he would like some help getting into contact with Blue's father to let him know she's alive. Also he wants me to coordinate with you directly.”

“Hmm.” The man looked thoughtful then he looked less sour, “I suppose I could assist with that.”

“Sweet. Bubbles also wanted me to give you this,” Gaius said handing the man a device he'd pulled out of his right pocket, “You'll need it to keep in contact with us.”

“A Fire Emblem portable device?” The man frowned,

“It was Bubbles' idea.” Gaius waved off, “And the chats are encrypted and secure so we won't get into trouble.” The man frowned but took the device, “See ya later~!” Gaius grinned and turned to leave, “Oh and if you want to contact me directly you'll want to do so at night. I like to prowl a fair bit around the rougher parts of town. Though never too late or Sunshine'll tear me a new one.”

  
  


Lon'qu frowned as he saw the ginger haired teen waltz on out of the building in which he was staying. Gods that kid was odd. He grimaced at the device in his hand. Did the kid really believe he'd stoop to using a device like this? Lon'qu frowned. Another mystery was how the kid had broken in through a lock that was made to resist locktouch. Lon'qu frowned as footsteps alerted him to another presence, “Hey, Rinzon.” He turned and saw Stahl look at him, “You're going to want to see this.”

“See what?” Lon'qu asked pointedly,

“Here's the footage I got of the kid that just came in.” He said showing Lon'qu what had just happened. He watched in shock as the boy used locktouch...and he frowned, “I don't know what to make of it but I think it's a purer form of the skill.”

“He said he was the King's Spy and had an image of our missing girl.” He said,

“Is that...an FE device?” Stahl asked, “Gods I have lost count on how many of those I've seen in Plegia. The added bonus I'm told is that they have an amazing level of encryption.”

“And how do you know this?” Lon'qu asked,

“Because I tried hacking into one.” Stahl said, “The results were hardly anything to sing about and I couldn't get any leads on our girl.”

He supposed Stahl had to do something to try and find Lucina. He sighed and powered up the device. The screen showed a sword user that looked eerily familiar to him. He tapped a couple of buttons and the device called the character on the screen a Myrmidon. Lon'qu frowned. He supposed that he'd have to find out how this thing worked. In the end he was forced to ask Stahl since the man seemed to be familiar with the chat function of the device.

  
  


_BL4D3 Joined the chat._

_CANDY023:Hey Blade XD We got you an account for the chat. ~.0_

_R0B1N: Ah, Lon'qu. Glad to see you figured out how to get to the chat._

_BL4D3: A friend of mine told me how to._

_D34TH: Oh great >...> more males T.T why can't we have more girls?! D: I need more female friends!! D:_

_CR4ZYDM: Still no luck with the hex D: I'm working as best I can though I think our friend's about ready to pass out :(_

_BL4D3: Care to explain that?_

_CANDY023: Magic stuff Blade. Don't ask or Crazy, Bubbles and Sunshine will flood the chat with full blown mage things_

_R0B1N sent a video to the chat._

_CR4ZYDM sent a video to the chat._

_D34TH sent an video to the chat._

_CANDY023: Gods damn it you three! >.< Fucking mage crap I swear!_

_BL4D3: …_

_R0B1N: Take care not to get confused and all that XD_

_CR4ZYDM: ^u^_

_D34TH: >.> So now what? Anything else you want to know 'Blade'?_

_R0B1N: We get what we know and put it all together. Lon'qu I've had my doctors Libra and Lucius gather as much trace magic as they could off Lucy and co._

_R0B1N sent a picture to the chat._

_BL4D3: Looks serious_

_R0B1N: It is serious :/ the plan for tomorrow at least is to take the girls shopping for some decent clothing. I'm hoping Sumia and Cordelia might be able to help me._

Lon'qu stared at the screen and Stahl who was reading on the computer that they'd hooked the device onto said, “Sumia?!”

Lon'qu typed his response carefully,

_BL4D3: I may know Sumia_

_R0B1N sent a picture to the chat._

_CR4ZYDM: I'm working on getting the hex on her broke first. Hers was the weakest one._

_CR4ZYDM sent a video to the chat._

Lon'qu had Stahl open the video link and sure enough there was Sumia. They turned the volume up,

“ _Are you sure you know what it is you need to be doing?_ ” Sumia's asked and a young male voice responded,

“ _Of course, I bet your friends are worried about you! The best I can do is send this along to let them know that you're ok in our hands. Plus you're current position doesn't help matters so we've got to do what we can to help._ ”

“ _I guess that's true._ ” Sumia sounded sad, “ _Still how long do you think it will take you?_ ”

“ _I hope this won't take long but if it does...it'll be on me. Tharja won't be able to help much anyway since she's got a slightly different role than I do._ ”

“Rinzon?” Stahl looked worried,

“...” Lon'qu frowned, “She seems hurt.”

“Didn't the chat say that they had doctors lifting trace magic?” Stahl said, “Wouldn't that mean that they had magic used _on_ them.”

Lon'qu froze, “We need to contact Kinto.” He said, “This is a Plegian case.”

“So what do we do?”

“It's clear that the King is up to something.” Lon'qu said, “After all if this is to be believed he _sent_ that boy to us.”

“Well I can see the history of the chat from when you 'joined' it.” Stahl said and he bought up the top of the page. Lon'qu scrolled through the messages again and noticed something on the bottom as he got back to the more recent messages,

_CANDY023: Yo Blade! I'll meet you southern end of town._

_CANDY023 sent a picture to the chat._

_CANDY023: Meet me here. I'll be able explain a lot more than you might think...also can you let Bubbles know what Blue's father's contact is. She doesn't remember_

_BL4D3 sent a picture to the chat._

_R0B1N: Ok @CANDY023 @D34TH and @CR4ZYDM off NOW. It's late >.< I don't want you complaining about what we have to do tomorrow. Also thanks Lon'qu I'll try to contact Lucy's father tomorrow :)_

Lon'qu frowned and looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock at night. He didn't expect that. Still he saw the others in the chat go offline once that message was posted. Stahl frowned, “Just who is that guy?” He asked. Lon'qu frowned,

“Might be the King.” he said and Stahl blanched,

“No way!” He said shocked,

“The only way to find out is to go and visit the King.” Lon'qu said and Stahl gaped.

“That guy is the King of Plegia?!” Stahl said shocked.

  
  


The next morning saw Caleb wake with a girl in his arms. He at first panicked but ceased once he saw the dull blue hair. He grimaced as the door opened and he spotted Miss Elise come in with a breakfast for two as he'd requested the previous night. Certainly not normal for what he'd do. She saw the girl that was pressed to his chest and said, “Oh my...someone's been naughty.” She spoke teasingly, “I didn't know you'd taken a lover already!”

“Lucy couldn't sleep last night.” Caleb said tiredly, “This was the only way she could get some sleep.”

His nursemaid immediately frowned, “Oh dear.” She said worried. Caleb gently brushed Lucina's cheek,

“Lucy...” He said softly, “Time to wake up.” He watched as she wriggled then yawned widely. She instinctively flinched, “Lucy.” He said gently again and she cautiously opened her eyes. Upon confirming that Caleb was beside her she relaxed and her grip on his night wear loosened. He gently brushed a stray hair off her face, “Did you rest well?” Caleb asked her and Lucina nestled against his chest as if wanting to go back to sleep,

“I'm tired...” She murmured, face pressed into the young King's chest. Caleb took a deep breath to stop himself heating up. She needed him to be calm not hyped up.

“We have a big day today Lucy.” Caleb informed her. “Miss Elise has kindly offered to help you get ready.”

Elise blinked as the girl got up. The clothing was terrible. She then noticed all of the angry blotches that looked to be at _least_ two days old given their dark blue colour. She realised that likely it had been very late at night before Caleb had gone to bed with this girl. The bruises told her that the girl likely wasn't hurt by Caleb's hand. She spoke kindly, “Well then Miss Lucy, if you come with me, I'll get you feeling much better.” She said with a smile. Caleb gave the girl some encouragement and Elise saw the collar around the girl's neck and she felt a little ill. She knew it was normal in Plegia for a young man to receive his first slaves at Caleb's age. She also knew that poor girl would have suffered a lot of beatings before being “delivered” to Caleb. She noticed the sad expression Caleb wore when he looked at her. Elise bought the girl into the bathroom and made a bath. It was her job now to help the girl, “Lucy” to look a little better at least.

  
  


Lucina gasped at the size of the bath and felt her breath start coming in shortened gasps. She watched shaking as the young woman filled the bath with warm water. She also added some bubbles to it. Lucina began to mildly panic until the lady said, “There we are, it's ready.” Lucina carefully removed what little clothing she had and the woman gave her a sympathetic look. A look that Lucina was slightly unfamiliar with. Of course once she was in the bath (the collar still won't come off no matter how hard Lucina tried to remove it) the lady washed her hair for her. Firm yet gentle hands rubbed away years worth of grime. Once Lucina's hair was washed it was conditioned. The lady commented that it was the “longest hair” she'd seen in a while. Lucina looked to see where her last clothes were and blinked as she noticed they were gone. She blanched as those were the last of her pyjamas. The last thing that connected her to her father. She was about to cry when the lady came in with a white sundress, “This might be a bit big,” She said, “but it will do for now. Caleb said he wants you to feel comfortable.” She noticed that Lucina seemed a little upset and said kindly, “It's alright.” She put the dress onto a hanging rack and hugged the poor girl as she cried. Lucina must have cried for at least an hour in her mind but eventually she was wearing the sundress over a smallish bra (that felt weird to her) and some panties. The outfit was completed with a rather odd sun hat. She had her long hair pulled into a ponytail and when she came out of the bathroom Caleb gave an approving nod. She was surprised when he offered her a full bowl of berries and yoghurt,

“I hope you don't mind fruit.” Caleb said kindly as the lady left to prepare Caleb's clothes for the day.

“Th-thank you.” Lucina stammered.

“Anything for you Lucy.” Caleb said with a smile that she knew and adored, “Anything.”

 


	12. Chapter 12: Bonds Stronger than Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb makes a risky move that seems to pay off. Lucina finally begins to regain some of her freedom.

# Chapter 12: Bonds Stronger than Fate

  
  


Years...and still no word on his daughter had done a lot of damage to how Chrom was feeling as he'd struggled to come to terms with the fact that she very well could have been killed or worse being sold into prostitution or slavery. He kept hoping that his daughter would soon be with them but he'd almost given up hope entirely. He sighed as he prepared Brady for the new school day having made sure that his son was ready to do his study and Chrom reminded his son to actually behave himself and not get into another fight with a bully even though Chrom knew that his son was a gentle child. The ten year old boy promised he'd try and Chrom pet the boy's head, “We're going to Auntie Lissa's for dinner so make sure you come with Owain and Sophia this afternoon.”

“Yeah Dad, I got it.” Brady said shuffling towards the gate, “An' I'll be good too.”

“Do your best.” Chrom said with a weak smile, “Have fun and for the love of Naga please don't get called into the principal's office again!”

He watched as Brady walked off to meet his friends and Chrom at that moment wondered what it would have been like had Lucina been walking through the gate with him. He saw a group of girls giggling and talking to one another and he could picture Lucina among them smiling and laughing. Or maybe Lucina would stand protectively over Brady possibly earning herself a trip to the headmaster's office. A dull pain throbbed in Chrom's chest at the thought. If not for Brady he wouldn't have been able to struggle through it all. He sighed and walked back towards his car hoping that eventually he'd be able to get to the point where it didn't hurt so much to think about the things that he'd missed with Lucina. Her twelfth birthday was the last one before she would be a teenager. He walked back to the car. Pain throbbed like a dull ache in his heart.

  
  


He was about to put the key in the ignition when his phone rang. Chrom frowned and saw that it wasn't a number he recognised. He almost thought of ignoring it entirely but something told him that this was one number he did not want to ignore and to answer it. He swiped the screen to answer, “Hello, this is Chrom Altea speaking.”

  
  


Caleb had his phone on speaker with Lucina sitting on the bed. At first he wasn't sure it was the right number but seeing the way her eyes widened at the voice on the other end made him guess that this was Chrom, “DADDY!” Lucina cried,

“ _LUCINA?! I-is that you?_ ”

“D-daddy!” Lucina sobbed so over come with emotion that Caleb had to hold her,

“It's alright Lucy,” He soothed, “Please forgive my intrusion Chrom.” he said, “I have you on speaker phone.”

“ _Who are you?_ ”

“I am Caleb of House Grima.” He said measured, “I have called you because it is important.”

“ _Lucina...is she safe?_ ”

“You have my word that she is and that I intend to have her return home as soon as I can.”

“ _Why? How?_ ”

“Do you know anything about dark magic Chrom?” Caleb asked seriously

“ _Dark magic? Where are you going with this?_ ”

“Lucina had a hex cast on her as well as some other women.” Caleb explained, “As it is right now, she and they aren't able to leave Plegia, even if they wanted to.” He kept his voice calm even though he was furious, “I'm assuming that it's a slave hex but my Dark Mages have their hands full with working on _one_ of them.” Caleb couldn't help but feel his throat tighten as he continued, “I felt it for the best to get into contact with you because...I need you and your Exalt's help. I don't have the resources I need to do this and thanks to NAGA I can't turn to the International Police directly without it being seen as a violation of the agreement.”

“ _I don't really know much about NAGA but isn't that an agreement that Plegia kind of abides by?_ ” Chrom asked slightly confused,

“Your Exalt might know more.” Caleb said, “It's fairly complicated for me to explain.”

“ _So then what?_ ”

“I was thinking of a diplomatic visit however if I were to go to Ylisse I fear it might cause a backlash in Plegia.”

“ _What if the Exalt was to pay a visit to Plegia?_ ” Chrom suggested,

“As long as it will suit I see no problem.” Caleb said calmly, “Besides I don't think we've hosted an Ylissean Exalt in twenty five years.”

“ _Not since NAGA..._ ”

Lucina was still sobbing and Caleb was stroking her back trying to calm her down, “Daddy...” She sniffled, “I w-was so scared!”

“ _Lucina..._ ”

“But now, I think I'll be okay.” Lucina said, “I want to see you again Daddy.”

“ _I do too Lucina...I do too._ ” Chrom replied and Caleb didn't even have to be in the same place as Chrom to hear the raw emotion that was in the man's voice. Caleb struggled not to cry but it was quite difficult for him.

“Caleb said we're going shopping Daddy,” Lucina said smiling now and Caleb smiled, “Sevie, Miss Sumia and Miss Cordelia are coming too.”

Caleb smiled as Lucina's entire face lit up as she spoke with her father. Caleb could only hope that he was doing the right thing. He tried not to listen in too much and wanted to give them as long as possible but eventually he knew that they had to get going, “We'll talk again.” Caleb said after at least a couple of hours, “Otherwise it will be too late for us to go shopping.” Caleb said,

“ _Ah, is this a regular number?_ ” Chrom asked,

“Yeah. Though I might not always be able to answer. Say do you have a Fire Emblem device?” Caleb asked,

“ _An FE device? Um...no. I don't why?_ ”

“It'd be the most reliable way to communicate that's all.”

“ _I did not expect that._ ” Chrom said,

“Well I like to plan ahead...which is more than I can say for my mother sometimes.” Caleb said lightly, “I will naturally be in touch. Until we speak again may Grima keep you well and Chrom?”

“ _Yes Caleb?_ ”

“Please don't blame yourself for any of this.” Caleb replied, “Once I find the people who are responsible you have my word that they will pay dearly for what they have done.” Caleb promised. He then spoke, “I will try to get in contact with your Exalt as well, though I am not sure how well that will go.” Caleb admitted. Lucina was resting her head in his lap, eyes half closed as all of the tense energy she'd been holding onto finally left her body. Seeing her this happy made Caleb want to do worse than kill the people that hurt her. He gave Chrom a date and said he'd let the man know how his talk with the Exalt went (though Caleb wasn't aware that Chrom was the Exalt's younger brother). Caleb then found himself stroking Lucina's hair after he finally ended the call, “What do you think Lucy?” He asked, “We'll get to talk to your father again soon.” He said relieved.

“I wish I could see Daddy though.” Lucina said sadly,

“And you will I promise Lucy.” Caleb said and he was pleased to see Henry and Sumia come in,

“Hey, Caleb you ready?” Henry asked, “We're all dying to get going you know!”

“Of course. Come on Lucy, let's go shopping.”

  
  


Caleb sighed as he walked through the shopping centre. He instinctively wore more plain clothing as he didn't want to draw attention to the fact that he was there. Even more interesting to Caleb was that he was actually _holding_ Lucina's hand. He dreaded how people were going to react if they knew who he was. Even so he couldn't keep the soft smile off his face as Lucina eventually ended up not just holding his hand but she held his arm. It was almost as if they'd never been split by time. Caleb stopped as he turned to see what Sumia was up to. The young woman was practically begging him to go into what looked like a small knick-knack shop, “Sumia,” Caleb rebuked gently, “Clothing only, we can't go getting every cute little thing you see.”

“But there were some adorable hair pins...” Sumia said blushing and Caleb sighed,

“Alright, we'll go and have a look.” He sighed in defeat,

“Oh thank you!” Sumia cried suddenly hugging him. Caleb felt a little guilty. Luckily she practically had Cordelia behind her with Severa looking a little bewildered. Gaius let out a low grunt of annoyance and he spoke to Caleb,

“Wow Bubbles one look from her and you give in?”

“Gaius.” Caleb gave Gaius a shrug. Lucina looked like she wanted to follow them and Caleb said, “Besides what's the worst they could find?”

  
  


Caleb sighed as Sumia found some wing shaped clips for Cordelia's red hair. They were a light pink and Cordelia had seemed to like them. Caleb gave a nod of approval and the woman's eyes practically lit up. She scuttled about the shop from one end to the other while Gaius sat lazily with Tharja. Henry was the only one who seemed to be enjoying the trip. At least with Sumia. Caleb wondered around to see if there was anything that Lucina liked and a couple of times she seemed to go to pick something up but seemed not to want to. Still Caleb had to wonder what it was Sumia was looking for. She returned with some hair ties and a hair pin that Caleb knew were unusual as it was shaped like a pair of wings. He added that mentally to the list of things he was getting them, “Do you like it Sumia?” He asked her and she shyly nodded, “Alright let's add that as well. Our next stop however will have to be a definite clothes shop. You guys need more than just those.”

  
  


Once they came out of the little shop Caleb noticed that Sumia and Cordelia were both looking rather cute with the hair pins in their hair (Caleb had suggested that they wear them). He sighed inwardly as Lucina didn't pick anything from that shop though he'd tried to get her at least something that she might like. Still they had even more places to visit and Caleb knew that there would be something that Lucina wanted. She so far had kept a firm hold on his arm. The next shop that they headed to was one that Caleb had not been looking forward to. He only went there because doubtless it being a _women's clothing_ shop would have what they needed. His thought process was that the shop would be the next place to go. Turning to Sumia, the young King spoke with her and suggested that she get everything that was needed first. She was the one that guided them through the shop. Caleb watched as she helped to find underwear that would fit for Lucina and Severa. Cordelia seemed to know what she needed and she too helped with the shopping. As Caleb paid for the women's undergarments he noticed that Lucina was holding his arm again. He gave her a gentle smile and she lent into his shoulder.

  
  


The next place that they visited was a rather nice looking store that seemed to be relatively quiet. Caleb lead the little party through the store and Lucina spotted a dress that had to be the most vibrantly coloured thing Caleb had ever seen. He suggested that Lucina have it as nightclothes and her face lit up again. Caleb knew that as long as she was happy he would be happy.

 


	13. Chapter 13: A Plot Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having had some fun Caleb begins to enact his strategy to end the Grimleal and alter Plegia's future...

# Chapter 13: A Plot Revealed

Lon'qu was surprised with how often his FE device kept going off in the last hour. He read the latest messages and sighed. Stahl was able to see them too and he frowned, “Are you sure this isn't a run of the mill group of teenagers?” He asked Lon'qu. The man was about to respond when a message appeared.

_R0B1N: Be ready to meet us. We need to talk._

Lon'qu frowned and typed a message and the response was to the point,

_R0B1N: Gaius has some information for you. Mire Guard know you're coming. We've also found the missing woman._

Lon'qu raised an eyebrow and typed quickly,

_BL4D3: Missing woman?_

_R0B1N sent an image to the chat_

_BL4D3: Mind if I bring a friend?_

_R0B1N: We're going to need his and your help. Just don't make it too obvious you're foreigners._

Lon'qu gave Stahl a look and the young man blinked, “Looks like you're going to meet the King of Plegia, Agent Abel.”

  
  


Caleb sat in the private audience area with Lucina on one of the more comfortable chairs. As such Caleb was waiting on the arrival of Lon'qu and his friend. Henry had taken Sumia to his lab to work on removing the hex that was placed on her. Cordelia and Severa were also there as Henry was working on theirs as well. Lucina however chose to stay with Caleb and he didn't mind that at all. She made for good company. He'd spent the afternoon speaking with Camilla about how to get in contact with the Ylissean Exalt and what the next move needed to be. They were speaking to a woman that Lucina identified as Mia. She was very nervous and jumpy which didn't surprise Caleb. He had little doubt that she was meant to be a slave like Lucina and the others. Caleb had to wonder how that was but Mia had agreed to help them as mush as she could.

  
  


By the time Lon'qu arrived Libra and Lucius were working on getting any trace magic they could from Mia. The poor woman was practically screaming in the room over and Lon'qu was surprised when Tharja had bought them in to the audience area, “Caleb, they're here.” Tharja said as a scream came from the next room,

“Oh hello.” Caleb said with a sad smile, “You're here. Good. Tharja can you go and get Gaius. Then I want you helping Henry.”

Tharja giggled in response, “Of course~!” She said with a smile and left the pair looking quite surprised. Caleb was used to it.

“Please take a seat,” Caleb said pointing to a couple of chairs, “We don't have long I'm afraid and time is of the essence.”

“So then what-?”

“Gaius has the details but we have sort of tracked down one of the people responsible for Lucy's abduction through trace magic thanks to Libra and Lucius' hard working efforts.” Caleb said casually snapping his fingers and papers appeared on the table between them. Lon'qu shot a look at Lucina and noticed that she was shifting uncomfortably, “Lucy...is everything alright? Do you need one of the doctors?” Caleb asked concerned,

“No...just tired.” Lucina said softly and Caleb still looked worried.

“You can rest if you want Lucy,” Caleb said to her and she promptly stood up and sat on his lap, “Perhaps you'd feel better on a bed...” He said taken by surprise as she lent on his shoulder.

“I feel safer with you.” Lucina said softly practically falling asleep with her head on his shoulder. Caleb blushed and then he sighed. He snapped his fingers and the chair changed its form. Carefully he laid Lucina's head on his lap so that she was facing away from him. Then a second snap conjured a soft blanket. He sighed,

“She hasn't left my side once.” He said slightly concerned, “Still I can only do what I can to keep her safe. I had hoped to get her to see her father again but...”

“No kidding Bubbles.” Gaius said, “She was attached to your side all day!”

Lon'qu blinked, “Why are you telling us this?”

“It's need to know stuff Blade.” Gaius said pulling out a candy and popping it into his mouth, “Bubbles wants to keep you guys in the loop since Royal Commissions are for the most part serious investigations.” He said past the sweet, “Plus Blue really has been attached to Bubbles. All. Gods. Damn. Day.” Gaius said with a roll of his eyes.

“Gaius...” Caleb said with a frown.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.” He moved some papers on the table, “I take it Bubbles told you about the trace magic we pulled off Blue here?” He asked and Lon'qu spoke,

“Yes he said that you'd been able to identify the unsub.”

“Err...”

“I assume he means the person who kidnapped Lucy.”

“Okay, okay.” Gaius said holding up his hands in a semi-defeated posture, “Yeah. About that. We got a few possible mages that could have pulled it off. They're listed here-” Gaius gave Lon'qu the list of mages, “All of them are practically considered Grimleal bar two. Those two were alive at the time Blue was taken.”

Lon'qu looked at the pair, “So those two are dead?”

“Yeah, Bakuna Ryoto was a specialist mage that got done for breaking an entering,” Gaius said, “He was one of the best if not for his mother, Inverse Ryoto. She died just last year from a heart attack. Though they've been looking more unlikely as suspects since Blue said it was a dark woman that hurt her. And those two don't fit that. Hey Bubbles did you show Blue-”

“These two were the ones that she picked out.” Caleb said pulling a couple of pictures up from the table, “Aversa Fell and Rhajat Saizo. She also said that they were being guarded by this man-”

“Holy shit!” Gaius said freezing, “Th-that's...”

“Who is that?” Stahl asked,

“Asugi Saizo.” Gaius said, “That son of a bitch was one of the few people who know how to cover tracks.”

“So how did...?”

“Oh I have my ways Blade. Trust me.” Gaius said, “That bastard's going to pay for that hit he almost got on me.”

“Our assumption however is that those three were the ones to carry out orders.” Caleb said, “Their records are mostly petty crimes and not kidnapping. If I'd hazard a guess I'd say we're dealing directly with the Grimleal. Grima help those fools once I get my hands on them.” Caleb said darkly,

“Aww come on Bubbles don't go all Yandere again...”

Caleb gently pet Lucina's head, “I promised that I would end them.” Lucina sighed and Caleb felt the need to gently stroke her hair,

“And you're telling us this why?” Lon'qu said,

“Because we might need your help to make a more definite connection.” Caleb said calmly.

“What about NAGA?” Lon'qu asked,

“I'm going to ask the Exalt if she minds us altering the terms just a bit...” Caleb said, “As well as the fact that it's high time I exercised some royal power.”

“But don't you need a team of people to do that Bubbles?”

“Yeah I do,” Caleb said, “I have an idea of who to ask.”

“You do realise you're walking a dangerous path.” Lon'qu said,

“It's not a dangerous path...it's the path my mother was too stupid not to walk. It's time to remind my people that a King is not a figure head...and I know exactly what I need to do.”

 


	14. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Lucina requite their love and dark tides begin to form.

# 

# Chapter 14: Checkmate

  
  


There was a steady splat, splat of rain on the windows of Mire Castle. A new day opened with a rain unlike another and Caleb groaned. He sighed as he had to get his life back in his own hands instead of having so many others controlling the various aspects of it, though he was uncertain just how much freedom he actually had since he'd spent his life in a gilt cage like a bird. Three hours had passed since he'd sent Gaius on his mission and he knew it was important to make sure that his spy and dark mages had the needed back up. He would have to make the needed adjustments and staff that would serve as his actual security detail. Bodyguards would have to be hired but if he did what he knew as a tactician...

  
  


He cracked an eye open as he spotted Lucina sleeping peacefully at his side. Just as she did when they were together in their past lives. Of course Caleb had never really requited the love he'd held for her in that life and wasn't sure that he should now; their youth notwithstanding that could create issues for both of them.

Caleb didn't have the heart to make her sleep in another room and he gently reached to move some hair off her face. The feelings in his chest were amazingly painful but relieving as well and stronger than what he'd felt before. He then leant down and kissed her forehead. He would have the day to himself he guessed since she was so peaceful in her sleep. She stirred and he saw her half asleep gaze meet his almost wide awake one. “Caleb...” She murmured and he smiled softly,

“You're safe Lucy.” He told her, “You needn't worry.” She was wearing the extremely colourful dress and Caleb had to admit it seemed to make her happy. He felt her grip him in her arms and he tilted his head, “Lucy?” He asked softly and she met his eyes and he felt an overwhelming urge to protect her as best he could. It was as if his past life was talking to him again and he felt a hand gently reach to stroke her cheek

“I love you Caleb...” She said softly and Caleb felt heat across his face. However he said softly,

“I love you too Lucy.” He smiled and brushed her hair off her face again, “We're going to have to do something about this though.” He said with a soft smile.

“Do we have to?” Lucina asked him with a tilt of her head and Caleb chuckled,

“I don't know about you Lucy but it feels like there is something missing.” He said as she suddenly blushed,

“Why?” She asked and he felt the overwhelming urge to do _something_.

“I'm not entirely sure,” He said, “It just feels that way.” He sighed and was surprised when she pressed herself against him. He felt the most intense longing and for a moment his control slipped as he lent to kiss her. He felt both guilt and relief in equal measure. He had to wonder if he was really doing the wrong thing. Or the right one.

  
  


She wasn't sure why she was doing this. One moment she was sleeping with the haze of a dream weighing her down, the next she was looking at Caleb having confessed her feelings to him; albeit a little drowsily. The next moment she felt like she wanted him to _do_ something. She leant up and despite her not quite awake state, Lucina did managed to press close to Caleb as he seemed to be very much lost in thought until she did that. Without warning his lips met hers. Lucina felt her eyes close and knew that it was _right_. A feeling of a love that was being requited at long last and she desperately hoped he would. She didn't hesitate in the slightest. She wanted this. She _needed_ this. Lucina could only hope that Caleb felt the same way as well. She wanted to give to him what they had been denied in their past lives. A chance to be both happy and to love freely without being told that it was wrong, that they shouldn't. That they were immoral for being the same gender as was their first life or immoral due to an age gap that in reality was a mere fabrication or whatever excuse those closest to them wanted to use as a reason for them not to be together as they were. She remembered being told that he wasn't hers to have. A painful experience as both her parents said not to go near him, to stay away from him...especially when they found out about his heritage. Even now Lucina could still see the Mark on the back of his hand. Grima's Mark. She wished that they could put that past behind them and she prayed to Naga that for at least one life time they would be free to love as they had wanted. She just wanted the gods to be kind to them and not put them through any more pain. She did not want to live another lifetime being forced away from the man she loved just because it wasn't acceptable in the eyes of others who felt it was right to force her to bend to their will rather than simply allowing her the freedom that she deserved...

  
  


Caleb heaved a sigh. This was not how he'd though to spend a raining morning and he knew that Gaius was going to rib him about what he was doing. Yet Caleb couldn't really bring himself to stop. He would go no further than what Lucina allowed he decided. The moment she told him not to go any further he would stop. No matter how hard it was and no matter how _good_ it felt, he knew her trust hinged on it. “Lucy...are you sure you want to do this?” Caleb asked softly his hands reaching around her waist to simply hold her, she nodded and he sighed, “We're not going further than what you feel comfortable with alright. Lucy promise me you'll tell me where that point is. If you don't want to please-” He was taken aback by her lips meeting his again,

“I promise. I'll tell you if I am uncomfortable.” She said softly sounding much more...older than her current age and Caleb sighed. He had to wonder if that was a past self talking or her present self.

He knew this was something that perhaps they should not be doing and yet...it was as if his former lives memories were telling him to do it. He sighed. His youth wasn't exactly helping matters as he knew his hormones were beginning to cause trouble. He could feel the subtle heat that was going on and his face was flushed. A part of him felt like this was a little too soon but another part of him reasoned that it was a long time coming that they had waited almost _four_ thousand years and three different eras of history. He looked into her eyes and saw that she _wanted_ them to do this. He knew that even if they didn't fully requite their love, they were crossing a barrier that they had only done in a time much longer past. Back when they were both the same. Caleb vaguely remembered it and knew given time he would recall it with a clarity as he seemed to be recalling his life as a tactician that was considered a myth.

  
  


A trembling breath escaped his throat and Gaius grimaced. This had to be the place and his old thief's sense was telling him that this was about one of the places that he did _not_ want to be at. However Caleb made it clear what he wanted to do. The Saizo residence was mostly clear but Gaius could sense the magic cloying the place. He glared at the door. The number of curses that was present were dangerous but then again Gaius had to make sure that he did it right. Capturing someone who was a fully grown man and larger than himself (likely) would not be easy which is why he'd had Tharja cook up something to help him. He cautiously walked to the door and noticed that it was fairly magically protected. With a grimace he bought his hand up to the knob. Instinct made him duck and dive away from the door as a red haired man leapt from above. Gaius quickly threw a punch to the man's diaphragm and muttered the words that Tharja had told him to which would make the man drop and pass out as needed. “Looks like I win this round Asugi.” Gaius spoke calmly as the man fell,

“F-fuck you, you little cunt!” Asugi groaned, “What the fuck...is this?!”

“Sunshine's handiwork.” Gaius said with a shrug, then he made a motion with his main dagger, “Besides Bubbles wanted me to bring you in alive and I'm not about to make him mad.”

“What the fuck?!” Asugi said as Gaius made a gesture with his hands and the circle was complete.

“That's one of you down.” Gaius said, “Heh, Bubbles will be pleased.” he said as Asugi passed out just like Tharja said he would.

  
  


Caleb let out a low moan, his mind was moving almost head of his body. He noticed with some curiosity that Lucina was gripping his shoulders like her life depended on what they were doing. He knew that it was slightly out of touch with what was expected of a Royal in this era. He guessed that the Plegian Council of Lords would have a few choice words for him like all those of the past, phantoms voicing disapproval on a love they never understood. He didn't care as his cock pressed into the entrance of Lucina. She hadn't minded that he kept it slow, in fact it seemed to Caleb that was how she wanted it. However there was a slight issue with what they were doing and Caleb was well aware of that. He was supposed to not be so driven by lust but even Caleb had his limits of how long it would take before he caved like he was. It was surprising to Caleb that Lucina was allowing them to go as far as this. Still Caleb couldn't allow himself to go too much further as he was sure that she wasn't ready. He sighed inwardly. True it felt _wonderful_ and yes he sure as hell wanted to make it continue but not at the cost of Lucina's trust. Her breathing hitched and he stopped concerned, “Too much?” he asked and she shook her head as he'd only just pressed himself into her,

“N-no.” She gripped the sheets below her, but Caleb got the sense that she was pushing it,

“You know we don't have to-”

“I _want_ to!” Lucina suddenly cried voice trembling and Caleb gently brushed her cheek, “P-please Caleb...I _want_ this...”

“Lucy...” He sighed and moved back into her and she let out another gasp as he did so. He was aware that this wasn't exactly the most normal of things to do but... “I did ask you to tell me if you weren't comfortable. I meant it.” He pulled out and pushed in slow gradual increments so that he wouldn't hurt her, “We don't have to go all the way.” He drew back out again and Lucina's grip tightened,

“Please...” She looked at him and he felt a deep emotion in his gut as her plea sounded so familiar and it was like their first life; the soft plea begging for him as lips collided with a breathless desire and they had to force themselves to be quiet lest the knight over hear them, “I want to...”

Caleb sighed and picked the pace up gradually, he focused on Lucina's expressions. He was surprised when she arced to him. He knew that he was undoubtedly getting close to the edge and he was well aware that he likely was already going to make a mess of the bed. He could only pray to Grima that Elise wouldn't notice it too much as he gave into his more base desires. This wasn't going to end well he knew it. He couldn't be sure how close he was and without warning he felt her tighten around his cock and groaned as it triggered his own release. Weakly he stayed put for now. He didn't want to move as he felt a little dizzy; giddy from the pleasure that they had just shared. How Caleb wished he could just stay with her like this. Still he noticed the time and stifled a curse, “Lucy...” He said gently shaking her, “we need to get up.”

“Why?” She slurred almost like she was about to fall asleep,

“We don't want Miss Elise finding us out now do we?” He asked calmly and her eyes widened,

“What?!” She squawked and Caleb sighed,

“Well all we need is a relaxing bath.” He said and Lucina suddenly gave him a serious look,

“Can we...can we do it again?” She asked softly and Caleb sighed,

“I think...we might need some time.” He admitted, “I uh...might not be able to go again for a while.”

“Oh so we should just have a relaxing bath then?” Lucina said a little put out but then she smiled,

“Yes, we can.” Caleb sighed, “You did always want to bathe with me and who would I be to deny you that?” He said kissing her forehead again, “We definitely need something for your lovely hair Lucy.” He said repeating what he'd said before they'd gone and been intimate.

  
  


When Elise arrived with Caleb and Lucina's breakfast she noticed that they were both mysteriously absent from the room. She set the breakfast down on the table and frowned. She would have looked for the young king but she knew what he was like. She sighed then heard laughter from the bathroom. She felt her jaw drop. ' _What in the name of Grima?!_ ' She thought shocked as she realised that yes that was Caleb's laugh and yes it seemed like Lucina was with him.

  
  


Caleb giggled at the fact that Lucina was at present being so adorable that he almost couldn't help it. She was watching him in the mirror as he tried a couple of different hairstyles for her and she had laughed at the result. Both had dressed a little while ago after enjoying themselves in the bath and coincidently having gone for round two despite Caleb's misgivings. “I don't think this one works.” Lucina said at last and the door opened to reveal Elise who looked confused then she seemed to understand. Lucina however was distracted as Caleb gently tried to get her hair into a ponytail and he chose that moment to tickle her sides. Lucina burst out laughing and tried to squirm away from the young king resulting in his nursemaid laughing from the doorway.

  
  


Caleb and Lucina entered Henry's lab. Caleb noticed that Henry was busy again with Sumia, muttering something about ingredients when Caleb cleared his throat, “Oh heyo Caleb. You're just in time.” Henry grinned, “I've been working pretty much all night but I think I have made a breakthrough. Though it won't be easy fixed. This hex it seems was applied over a period of a few years. Now if I had some ingredients and regents I might be able to fully crack it.”

“That is good news.” Caleb said calmly, “I take it you need some more help?”

“Yeah and I mean _way_ more help. Tharja and I haven't regained our full strength just yet. I'm afraid I can't speed that process up Caleb.” Henry looked guilty, and Caleb gave a nod,

“I know. These bodies are younger and will take time to grow into our old strength. For now we'll need to do some good old fashioned training.” He supplied, “Magic training. It won't pull us up to what we were but it _should_ help us. That and we're going to need more people. I'll see about getting some more help. In the meantime, Henry can I trust you to keep working on this as best you can?” Caleb asked calmly,

“Sure~!” Henry grinned, “Oh by the way, Gaius got Asugi. We haven't done much other than put him in a locktouch proof holding cell.”

“Good.” Caleb said, “Tell the staff that he's being detained temporarily and to make sure that he's mostly comfortable.”

“Sure thing~!”

“And Henry.”

“Yeah?”

“Make sure that Tharja doesn't over do it with the hexes without my express permission. Same goes for you but you know I don't have to tell you that.”

“Sure thing, so where're you going with Lucina?” Henry asked curiously,

“Somewhere special.” Caleb said with a grin.

  
  


Asugi groaned as he came to. His head hurt but other than that he was fine. “Shit...” He groaned, “What the fuck just happened?”

“Welp you got caught and are currently being held here on Bubbles' orders.” Asugi's head snapped to see the kid with ginger hair looking at him from a chair that was outside bars, “Oh and you won't be able to get bail. Bubbles said he doesn't trust you to behave.” The ginger said, “So save it. You'll get some lunch in a hour. The only requirement is that you play nice. Act up and you'll get the bottom of the barrel accommodation and food, you got all that Red?”

“What the fuck?!” Asugi said gaping as the kid,

“Aw come on Red have some dignity.” The ginger haired boy said crossing his arms, “You're here for now. You'll get three regular meals a day while being here. All Bubbles wants is for you to be nice and do as you're asked. It's that simple. You don't act out we don't have to treat you poorly.”

Asugi frowned, “You're...being serious...” He said and to his surprise the ginger smiled,

“See, you get it Red,” He grinned, “Oh and don't think of escaping. Sunshine put a good little hex on you so you're not really going anywhere for now until Bubbles says you can. He'll be seeing you this afternoon. I'd suggest telling him the truth. He's got a way of picking up liars.” The ginger warned, “So yeah, take that as you will. Though I kind of hope you won't be too stupid because that's a road you don't wanna take.”

“Just what the fuck have I got into this time?” Asugi muttered,

“Well I'd best be going. See ya later Red.” The ginger said with a casual wave of his hand, “We'll know if you play up so try to play nice alright?”

Asugi sat on the reasonably comfortable bed and frowned. He didn't know what was going on.

  
  


Caleb had a stroke of inspiration as to what it was that Lucina was missing as he thought about it. He decided that he was going to make a visit to the Crown Jeweller. He walked with Lucina towards where the Jeweller would have been in the past and sure enough he got lucky. He made three knocks in quick succession and there was the sound of a chair scraping against the floor.

  
  


A woman with long dark hair opened the door and almost fell where she was standing. “S-sire! What an honour!”

“Is Mr Reflet in at all?” Caleb asked the woman and she immediately said,

“Of course Sire! Do you have requirement of his services?”

“I do.” Caleb said calmly as she lead them into the rather small drawing room,

“Master Reflet, His Royal Highness requires you.”

A wizened old man looked up from the desk and blinked a couple of times, he saw Caleb and smiled, “Ah,” He said rising from the chair and he bowed, “How might I be of service Milord?”

“Mr Reflet, I need your help.” Caleb said with a smile, “Are you able to make a tiara for me? I won't be wearing it of course, but Lucy will.”

“Oh my...” Reflet said with a smile, “I didn't know you had a consort Milord.”

“Not yet. It is still a little early for that.” Caleb said blushing slightly,

“Ah so an engagement piece Milord?” He asked,

“No, I need a design like this...” Caleb handed the Jeweller a piece of paper with the design of the tiara of Lucina's past life. Reflet frowned,

“This is Ylissean design. Hmm...this might take a while but I should be able to replicate it.”

“I'd appreciate it if you could combine both Plegian and Ylissean elements actually,” Caleb said, “It will also have to fit Lucy of course.”

“I understand Milord.” Reflet said with a smile. He was almost eager for a challenge and he could see how much the king adored the young woman at his side. Reflet knew of course he would have his work cut out for him but seeing the way that “Lucy” was looking around with wide eyes he figured the design that his king had bought him was a good enough base to work with. He would make haste to get his work done. After all it had been almost a hundred years since his family had to make a custom piece for House Grima. To see Caleb turn to him for the design of his young consort's tiara was...an honour his family did not take for granted. His daughter Alicia was about to learn how to keep the Crown Jewels and she was likely going to learn how to make a custom piece. Old Reflet would make sure of that.

  
  


Caleb having seen Reflet then turned his attention to the prisoner being kept in the lower tower of Mire Castle. The weather was taking another turn for the worse and Caleb was well aware of what he'd have to do. He did not want to have to resort to magic as a torture device but he would if the need came to it. Still he hoped that being kind was enough to get what he needed to know. After all the choice of the man was going to dictate to Caleb what he needed to do. He prepared himself mentally for what was to come. It would not be pleasant possibly but he'd do what he could. That was the main thing.

 


	15. Chapter 15: Shadows Rise

# Chapter 15: Shadows Rise

  
  


Caleb sat on the chair calmly as Lucina sat beside him, pressed against his side. She was uncomfortable but Caleb had to make sure that he did what needed to be done. Right now it was breaking the man in front of him. He spoke, “So you do realise Asugi, that I don't have a lot time for you to play around. Your friends in the Grimleal will not be able to help you. I've made well sure of that.” Caleb said boredly, “Truth of the matter is I already know who your boss is.” He lent back and stroked Lucina's hair gently,

“Then why the fuck do you keep asking me who?!” Asugi snapped,

“I wanted to make sure that my theory is correct.” Caleb said as Lucina shuddered, “It's Validar isn't it?”

Asugi froze. “The...fuck...how the fuck...?” He was pale,

“I suppose you could say, I could only think of one man that it would be.” Caleb said not even bothering to hide his contempt. “He'll never change no matter then incarnation.”

“Wait...what?” Asugi said surprised,

“Oh you didn't know?” Caleb said, “Well then I suppose I should give you a little history lesson huh?”

“Wait...I don't get it.” Asugi said,

“Then listen well.” Caleb said standing up and he snapped his fingers. The walls shifted and Asugi leapt in shock, “Two thousand years ago there was a man who was called Validar. The man was the leader of the Grimleal in that age. Initially the Grimleal had one goal. To revive the Fell Dragon Grima.”

“Isn't that a fairytale?” Asugi said with a raised eyebrow,

“No.” Caleb said calmly, “It is _very_ real. The fall out is still very much in evidence. House Grima are the descendants of the Tactician who sealed Grima away with the help of House Ylisse, House Altea nowadays.” Caleb informed Asugi, “So you could say that every _single royal_ is Grima.” Caleb said calmly, “And now, I don't doubt that the time will come when all hells will break loose. Especially since Validar and Theresa both did the foolish thing and open Plegia up to trouble. Both have been violating NAGA.”

“Wait so what the fuck do I have to do with all this?” Asugi asked,

“You're going to help me take down the Grimleal once and for all.” Caleb said calmly, “You do that and you can use any methods you like to dispose of them. In essence you'll be a king's spy with all the perks that come with it.”

“Huh?” Asugi gaped, “Wait so this was all...?”

“The best way I had to contact you without resorting to more...dangerous methods. I don't want to alert Validar that his days are numbered.” Caleb said simply, “So what say you Asugi Saizo? Do you want a life where Rhajat can live without the threat of death for her actions?”

Asugi paused, “How...”

“Well considering what she did to Lucy here...I could kill her on sight and be perfectly justified in doing so.” Caleb said with a wave of his hand. “I've got Gaius on the look out for her; not to kill her yet since that will depend on your choice right now.” Caleb said and Asugi grimaced,

“Please don't hurt her! She's...she's...”

“Well then you have your choice don't you.” Caleb said with a wave.

“I'll...I'll do it.” Asugi said desperate to keep Rhajat safe as the look on Caleb's face said he was serious.

“Good. Then we need only bring her in. A wise choice on your part Asugi.” Caleb said and he rose. Lucina held Caleb's arm, “You'll be expected to join Gaius on the morrow. I'll need you to bring me Aversa. I don't want her dead if that's what you're wondering. The three of you need some truths exposed to you.” Caleb said and Asugi wondered what that meant...

  
  


Caleb moved to the next stage of his plan. So far he'd got possibly three more to assist with what he needed but Caleb knew that it would not be easy. He came to Henry's lab and heard sounds that told him he should probably come back later. It seemed to him that Sumia had finally gained the memories of her past life so he'd do well to avoid the couple for a while. He then turned his attention to the next item on his agenda. The all important visit with Camilla to check in with her. He knocked on her door and she opened it with a surprised expression, “Goodness you're early.”

“Henry's busy.” Caleb informed her and Camilla chuckled,

“Well then what is this plan of yours?” She asked

“Well, we need to do the following...”

  
  


There was silence in the office as Camilla took in what Caleb was asking...no, telling her what they needed to do next. He had plans to take out the Grimleal and that was insanity. She knew that the Grimleal had a lot of friends in high places, though not as high as the King, but still high enough to make it difficult to remove them from Plegia. Caleb spoke at length about what needed to change and Camilla knew that might not go down well with Parliament as they'd been progressively eroding royal power. Caleb was looking to re-establish the old royal powers and that was dangerously close to what Parliament was afraid of. However Caleb was doing something that not even King Robin had done. He was shaking up the entire system to a time that honestly Camilla had not heard of. The assumption was that perhaps Caleb was sick of being told what to do by others but as Camilla listened to Caleb she got the sense he wasn't thinking of himself...he was thinking of Plegia. She knew she could make the suggestions to Parliament but ultimately it would be Caleb's struggle.

  
  


Three days after Caleb's suggestions hit Parliament there was a commotion outside the building as the people had found out about the King's suggested reforms. To Validar's surprise they were out in force supporting Caleb's suggestion to increase Royal powers over Parliament, a sign that something odd was going on. He noticed that most of the minsters were not sure what the young King was planning but it was clearly a totally different track than Theresa had done before him. Validar looked over the proposed changes and noticed that they were actually very _minor_ changes. In the end Validar let the motion be passed. After all what were the changes really going to do? He didn't realise that he was walking into a trap.

  
  


By the time Exalt Emmeryn was able to schedule a visit to Plegia, things were vastly different after Exalt Aneryn came to the country to make the NAGA agreement with King Robin. She of course had been talking to the young King Caleb quite a lot, as well as Chrom and the pair arrived with some degree of concern. Of course they knew what had transpired between the young king and Chrom's daughter Lucina, well aware therefore of her condition, which Caleb had profusely apologised for. He was a surprising young man that was for sure. No one really knew what Caleb's plans were but Chrom noticed that they were important.

  
  


When they at last met in Anathema Palace it was clear that Caleb had it prepared for the occasion. Surprising given the over all general lack of security...noticeable security. Caleb opted for more subtle guards now that he had control of his own affairs. Chrom didn't even notice the presence of the new guards and nor did Validar. Caleb sat with Lucina to his left at the top of the table as they joined the young king in his meal. Caleb spoke at length with Emmeryn about a trading agreement that could very well change the face of Archanea. Caleb's voice a soft background to Validar's restless tapping of the foot,

“Validar, please try to relax.” Caleb reprimanded firmly, “We are here to give both Plegia and Ylisse a very bright future. Surely you hold the same goal as I?”

Validar blinked in surprise. His son had grown much more than he'd thought possible, “Indeed.” He said trying to mind his manners.

  
  


“And you believe that the transportation of minerals will be mostly overland?”

“Of course. It is the most logical way. Air travel is possible but I believe we need a few more secure airports for that.” Caleb replied,

Emmeryn smiled softly. The boy was wise beyond his years. He continued explaining about various mines and resources that both countries would benefit from when Validar spoke, “Quite so. I fear I did not consider that to be a viable option myself. Perhaps we should look into other types of exports as well.” He suggested. The first time she'd heard the Prime Minister speak.

“I was thinking of a few different things. Minerals first. Then once that is established properly then we can look into other things.” Caleb smiled amused. “Though it can't hurt to work out the future with the right mindset.”

  
  


Caleb found Rhajat quite difficult to break, though once he did he did the same hex on her that he'd done on Asugi. To great effect. He grinned. He knew that he was walking a path all his own and now that he had a third Dark Mage he could begin his over all plan to take down the Grimleal. First though he'd let the gang wars begin. He knew that Mars Fauder had faked his death, and he was prepared to enable the war to start. Caleb however wanted to make sure that his people wouldn't get hurt by the war. That would not do. He stood over looking a map of Plegia and her territories. He had to make his next move carefully. His new members would be more than able to handle their mission. Cordelia stood with Sumia, the pair looking at Caleb now as Lucina sat beside him, “It's almost go time.” Caleb said, “Cordelia, do you know your way around a weapon?”

“I do.” Cordelia said grateful to have the slave hex finally broken. “Sumia and I both went to the same training academy.”

“Good. I'll need both of you to act as my closest guards for now. I want Validar to think that you're still bound to me, which is a pain I know.” He said as Henry came in with Rhajat, “We will expel the Grimleal once and for all. They're going to feel the sting soon enough. Gaius, hows the mission to capture Aversa going?”

“She's making it difficult but Asugi and I'll have her by the next sunrise. You mind sayin' why you need her Bubbles?”

“I need someone close to Validar that he trusts so I can keep a close eye on him without him noticing. Remember Gaius we _need_ him to slip up. We need him to make the Grimleal fall.”

“Got it.” Gaius said,

“Right.” Asugi added, “We know he's wanting to smuggle something into the country but...”

“That's all well an good. Let's do what we can. Let him think we're not after him. Start to clear out the corrupt police. Slowly. I want them to choke slowly.” Caleb said, “And when I'm done with them...” Caleb's face took on a truly terrifying expression, “I'll make him wish he'd never existed.” The young man wasn't a king anymore, he was the tactician. He would do whatever it took to make the losses on their side zero. Caleb reached for the figure on the map shaped like a pegasus knight of old, “This one is the piece we need.” Caleb said, “Capture her and we've got a doorway in.” He said to his spies. “I know you can do it.” He said confidently.

 


	16. Chapter 16

# Chapter 16: The Tactician's Decree

  
  


There was a quiet in Anathema Palace. Caleb having returned to the familiarity of the palace stating that it was his home. Of course the Parliament were in an uproar, as the Palace wasn't the most secure place for the young king and his life was very much in danger. Caleb however seemed to be going the path that had not been tread for at least two thousand years and the royal court was shifting. Suddenly Parliament couldn't command the king. He was pulling in old offices that had not been seen in a very long time and there was power to be grabbed, those who desired more influence over the young king were quick to try to get into his good graces. However the people Caleb appointed to the offices were odd. In fact no one knew what Caleb was looking for. Validar sat surprised when Caleb had requested his presence for lunch. A request that came quite out of the blue, and Aversa apologised for not being able to tell him sooner as she'd also received the invitation. Still Validar and his aide arrived in time to join Caleb and the practically glowing Lucina for lunch and Caleb himself explained that he wanted a favour of Validar. The palace servants moved about serving the young King's favourite meal as Caleb talked to Validar about various things that had come to his attention and Validar had done his best to get a read on his son.

  
  


It was almost impossible until Caleb said, “I've also been speaking with the Exalt of Ylisse and apparently there used to be regular Peace Summits over in Regna Ferox. They're apparently wanting to send in a representative over to us to request a trade of oil. I wasn't sure if we should but...”

Validar blinked, “Regna Ferox?” He said surprised, “I would have thought they'd wanted to fight more so than trade.”

“Apparently they do hold tournaments every four years for the ruling Khan, and they're due to hold one quite soon.” Caleb chuckled, “I wouldn't mind seeing it.” There was a wistful tone from the young King, “I hear it's quite the show. Of course once the Ruling Khan is decided it's the ideal time to make and reaffirm alliances.” Caleb said dreamily,

“Well, it could be wise to visit them I suppose.” Validar said, not sure where his son was going, “The Foreign Minister would need to know when to go and-”

“You'd be able to ask him?” Caleb said his eyes falling to his father with a look that Validar had not seen before. A calculated look, “I'm sure Parliament would appreciate the Prime Minister and not the King making such a request.”

“I can.” Validar said confused. Caleb smiled and Validar had the feeling that he'd just been out manoeuvred. There was something dangerous going on. Validar was caught in a trap. A trap that was slowly closing around him. A trap that Caleb was setting into motion.

  
  


When Caleb gave Aversa her orders it was for her to begin her work. The hex on her prevented her from telling Validar what she was doing. The young King had such a powerful magic that for Aversa it was enough to open her eyes. He revealed the truth to her and now...Aversa felt sick. Her parents didn't die in a car accident...they were murdered by the Grimleal because her father had tried to flee the gang. She had been picked up because she was skilled at magic. And even now as she worked to do as Caleb had ordered it was clear that the young King did want to make a visit to Regna Ferox. He spoke of it often enough that Validar finally realised what was going on, Caleb had wanted to go. Of course Parliament would not allow the King to leave Plegia, no matter how much he might desire to see the world. Caleb however had a certain _appeal_ that most people found very much a draw. He of course wanted to see the snow, and given that Plegia never had snow, Camilla had figured it was only fair to let Caleb experience it once in his life-time. However it almost wasn't to be until there was an invitation addressed to Caleb to attend the Regna Ferox Tournament event, to view it of course. It was an invitation that Caleb was more than excited about and with Lucina, he began to prepare for the trip.

  
  


Of course no sooner was Caleb invited, then did those in Parliament make an uproar. A young King should not be seen as attending such events as a Regna Feroxi Tournament, even if it was as a guest. Of course they had no idea that Flavia, the East Khan had sent the invitation to the King in the hopes that they could trade in oil for precious minerals that Regna Ferox was so famous for. As far as the Khan was concerned, Caleb was the one to speak with since he was the ruler of Plegia. Of course once that message arrived then Parliament was forced to back down and Caleb for the first time in his life was leaving Plegian soil.

  
  


Three weeks before the trip he'd bought Sumia and Cordelia with him and Lucina to prepare for the trip to Regna Ferox. Caleb for the most part was excited and eager to learn about the Feroxi traditions first hand and he was also excited at the idea of seeing snow. Cordelia had to admit it was rather cute to see Caleb be so excited. They helped him and Lucina find warm enough clothing for the trip as Ferox was in the middle of their snow filled winter, the opposite to Plegia's warm climate and summer.

  
  


When Caleb was finally packed for the trip he spoke with Camilla about what needed to be done, had Aversa and Rhajat work on some spells and spoke with Henry and Sumia, both of them were going to come with Caleb as his guards. Cordelia was staying to help Camilla and as Caleb held Lucina's arm he was mildly excited. He was about to go head first into a new country and that was exciting. Caleb chose to wear his favourite coat, a coat that would keep him warm when they arrived to Regna Ferox. It would be a three and a half hour flight and Caleb would make use of the private plane especially kept for the royal house to use. The plane was a very specialist jet, a comfortable area for the young King as he travelled, it had large comfortable leather seats with tables that allowed Caleb to work from if he needed to. Beyond the entry there was sleeping quarters for him and Lucina, that were like his bedroom, comfort being the main aim. Caleb sat in one of the leather seats as Lucina sat across from him as Henry and Sumia picked seats near the young couple. Since the trip was a short time Caleb didn't need to use the sleeping quarters but then again...he wasn't surprised when the pilots arrived and bowed to him before heading to the cockpit of the plane. Caleb chatted with them and as the plane took off, he was excited all over again. Sumia had giggled at Caleb's enthusiasm and Henry had also been excited about it. Lucina was of course dealing with her pregnancy and thus didn't say all that much but she was enjoying it as much as the boys. For Sumia it did present an interesting challenge in that she had four essentially teenagers to watch over, despite how mature Caleb and Henry acted. She chuckled and helped the young ones have some fun.

  
  


By the time the plane landed in Regna Ferox Caleb was already peeking out the window. His excitement was very contagious as Henry yelled, “SNOW!” With a giggle and one of the staff came to inform them that they would be landing soon, “We are landing in the city of Regena,” She bowed to the young King, “The Feroxi have sent an envoy to meet you Sire.”

“Thank you A'ri.” Caleb smiled and the woman smiled,

“We have prepared your clothing as well Sire.” A'ri bowed again,

  
  


Caleb was bundled into a thick coat. So too was Lucina and Henry. Sumia wore a scarf to keep herself warm as well as a thick coat. Caleb blinked as the snow fell around him, it was an amazing sight and he shivered from the cold. A small smile appeared as Caleb got to have a good look at the snow. It was white and cold. The young King giggled softly and managed to catch some in his hand, Lucina giggled as Caleb gave the snow a look and yelped when Henry threw a hastily gathered snow ball. Caleb was quick to return fire and the pair laughed. Sumia sighed. They were really just children...

  
  


Flavia blinked at the two snow haired teenagers were throwing snow balls. Her intelligence said that the king was a boy, but she didn't realise just how _much_ of a boy the King actually was. The pair had childish giggles and it ended with the pair falling to the ground laughing and the attendants to the young King shaking their heads. She stood with Raimi and could see the young woman frowning, “Is that boy _really_ the King of Plegia?” She asked and Flavia saw the pair rise after a moment, the spell was broken and she saw the one with the short wavy hair brush himself off and try to look a little more dignified. She guessed that it was an impromptu snow fight and she came forwards to the group.

  
  


Caleb had shaken off the last of the snow as Sumia was shaking her head. Of course once the Envoy of Ferox arrived Caleb was quick to blush and hastily dusted the snow off himself. The blond haired woman let out a hearty laugh, “Regna Ferox welcomes you, King Caleb.” Her smile was a playful one, “We have much to discuss.”

“That we do.” Caleb said quickly calming and taking on a more serious expression.

  
  


They arrived to the guest quarters and Caleb rested alongside Lucina as it was just after dinner and he was tired. A part of him had enjoyed the moment of fun with Henry, come tomorrow however he would have to focus on his plan and taking the Grimleal down was one step. It was the most important step. He toyed with the idea of phoning Camilla but he knew that she would be fine as he'd promised to talk with her in the morning. He would rest for now. Soon his pla would come into action and Parliament would be bound to obey the Tactician. Caleb kissed Lucina's forehead and nestled close to her, hands gently holding her as his forearm rested over her swelling stomach. He felt a little nudge and he smiled. It was almost time. So close to Validar's spiral of self destruction. Caleb smiled as sleep over took him. He knew that time would tell, the trap was already sweeping away the troublesome ones and soon everyone would see that the Tactician had reincarnated. For now though...Caleb would do what he could to prevent Validar from repeating the past. Nothing mattered more than that.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Regna Ferox**

_ He gripped the fire tome shakily as cold engulfed the tent, “Lord Marth, this is the last of the tomes and-” _

_ The blue haired man sighed, “Then we'll have to share the bedroll, won't we?” He looked wistful and the blond haired man sighed, _

_ “Because that went so well last time.” He grinned then he looked serious, “Jagen's going to get suspicious Lord-” _

_ “I told you to just call me Marth when it was just us, Kris.  Please do so.” _

_ Kris sighed, “Marth...you know we're eventually going to get caught by Jagen right?” _

_ Marth sighed, “Can we just forget, for one night?  Please.” Kris sighed and kissed Marth's forehead gently as he gave into his lover's request, aware of the fragililty of Marth's emotions of late. _

_ “As you wish my love.” He said softly, gently palming the slightly shorter man's growing erection through the fabric of his tunic, “We will make the most of Naga's mercy.” _

_ Marth lent on Kris’ shoulder beginning to pant softly as he reached for the comfort of his lover, “Du-duty be damned!” He moaned, “Gods...Kris…” _

_ Kris grinned softly, “For you, I will endure anything.” He said as Marth cried out with a needy wanton moan.  Kris gently slipped under the tunic and the young Hero-King bit back another wanton moan, gripping his lover's shoulders and softly begging for his release, feeling a desire to return the pleasure and a grief at the fact he was a man.  How Marth wished he were born a woman, then he could bare his lover's child, to be filled by his lover's seed and  _ bare _ fruit.  Kris caught Marth's moans with his mouth.  Marth quivered in anticipation as the pleasure would come to a greater height… _

 

Caleb woke and realised he had another past memory roll into his mind and it seemed he wasn't the only one.  Lucina was sat up eyes damp with tears. “Lucy?” Caleb asked softly, “Was...was it...before?”

She nodded, “Remember how close we were to Jagen catching us?” She asked and he nodded, “An-and I...I was crying...just l-like now?”

“You were,” Caleb said softly and he brushed her tears away, “And I asked you what was making you so upset.”

Lucina nodded, “Yes.  I-I said th-that-”

Caleb came and sat beside her, tenderly rubbing her back, “You said you wished you were born a woman, and that you felt awful because Jagen wouldn't let us be and you hated duty.” He said as Lucina lent on his shoulder, her stomach was much more swollen than when her father had seen her last and Caleb knew she was going through a lot.  Not only were their past memories coming back, but the clarity of their recollection was as well.

“I did.” She said catching his hand and placing it where their baby was moving inside of her, “I cried the rest of that night and we ended up in the middle of a snowstorm.” She sighed, “And that day we first made love.” She smiled softly, “I wondered how it would feel if I were a woman and...you were such an expert, I knew Caeda would have been hurt if she found out…”

“So we vowed to keep it between us.” Caleb smiled softly, “And we did, for the most part.”

Lucina nodded then she smiled, “I guess Naga  _ does _ listen sometimes.”

Caleb gently rubbed her swollen stomach, “I'm not sure where Morgan came from, do you think she came from this time?” Caleb asked worried, “I knew I should have killed Grima!”

Lucina leant and kissed him, “You know that Grima won't be able to awaken anymore, the things he needs to are no more, we both know that the Fire Emblem was destroyed entirely.”

Caleb sighed and kissed Lucina in return, “I should be scared but I'm not.” He sighed, “I still have that Mark, but if all is right...then Grima will remain sealed.”

Lucina nodded, “It seems to me that Morgan wasn't from this time, so maybe…”

“We can only pray to Naga.” He said and Lucina nodded.

 

The attendants came in with a meal and Caleb enjoyed it with Lucina.  They were equal parts excited about today and Caleb knew that he was going to have to rug up, as it was an outdoor experience.  The young couple followed a woman by the name of Raimi, and she was muttering something about children under her breath when Caleb asked, “How often are tournaments held?  Every four years or longer?”

She stopped in her tracks and Caleb gave her a serious expression, “Every four years.” She said at last, “Though the rules have changed since times past.”

“I see.” Caleb said thoughtfully as he and Lucina quietly held hands and followed Raimi, “So then how is the ruling Khan decided?”

Raimi sighed, “By a series of small bouts, the champions will have a total of five matches, best of five wins Khanship.”

Caleb snorted softly and gave Lucina a wink she realised her lover was about to gave Raimi a history lesson, “That's not what I heard.  I suppose though historically speaking at least- the Khan would take a champion from outside Regna Ferox and it was to involve outsiders to prevent bloodfudes and dead Khans.  Of course that was in a time when swords were used as weapons and the fight itself would last until one side was unable to fight. Injuries could be fatal but with healers on hand ready to respond at a moment's notice...fatalities were rare.”

Lucina giggled softly, Caleb was as smart as he always was.  Raimi looked stunned and as she headed down to where Khan Flavia waited to meet the boy-king of Plegia, she had to wonder if his words were true.

 

Both Khans spoke with the young King, as well as Emmeryn, the Exalt surprised by the fact the young King of Plegia was there himself.  She noticed her niece was looking fairly heavily pregnant and that she was quite close to Caleb.

 

Basilio was a large, muscular man and exactly how Caleb remembered him, though the clothing he wore a bit different than what he remembered he could still recognise the man.  He was sill missing an eye and the story of how he lost it, slightly different. Caleb snorted inwardly. They expected him to be a naïve child. He shrugged it off and simply said, “Quite a tale, are you sure you didn't get into a fight with a Feroxi Black Bear and live to tell the tale?” He asked and the man roared with laughter,

“Well aren't you the enigma boy!” He laughed, “Where would you hear something like that from at such a young age?”

Caleb grinned, “I had a dream where you said it.” He shrugged and the man laughed,

“Well I'll be damned,” He grinned, “A dream huh?”

Caleb grinned widely, “Yes.  And the funny part was that Flavia rolled her eyes and said, ‘Are you sure it wasn't a misplaced arrow, Oaf?’”

Flavia howled with laughter banging the table with her fist, “That...that is hilarious!” She laughed, “So then ‘Oaf’,” She grinned, “Ready to lose the tournament?”

Caleb grinned.  Just like old times almost, “Woman, you are not going to beat the line up I have.” the West Khan said calmly and Flavia laughed,

“I must say you seem wiser beyond your years boy,” She said and both Khans looked at the young king of Plegia, Caleb smiling at the exchange that to him was both different and familiar at the same time.  “An old soul I think.”

“Or a reincarnation of someone who'd lived a long time ago.” Caleb said seriously, then he smiled, “But that's nothing more than speculation isn't it?”

The Khans laughed.

 

Caleb watched the tournament (Flavia won) and he came to the all important reason for the tip.  He spoke with both of the Khans about the proposed trading agreement that would see Plegia grow into a self sustaining nation, the way Caleb hoped would work.  He however had other issues to turn to as well. Validar would no doubt be causing trouble while the king was away. So Caleb would have to keep doing what he could, slowly choking the connections Validar had.  It pained Caleb to have to destroy his father a third time. He seemed nice enough but Caleb knew something was going to change that...


	18. New Life

Trouble usually didn't start brewing like this.  Caleb lay in the bed he shared with Lucina- she being in agony for several hours now- resting beside her.  They returned to Plegia after successful negotiations with the Feroxi, and Caleb was looking forwards to the future as it seemed that he was at last gaining a sense of there being light at the end of the ‘tunnel’ so to speak.

 

The trouble came when corruption being weeded out of the police and parliament was not as easy as Caleb hoped.  It was a slow process but with Asugi on board the process sped up somewhat as Caleb was forced to have the men dealt with quietly.  It was a weight on the tactician's shoulders and it didn't help that he also had to weed out Validar in time. He wasn't looking forwards to it one bit.  He may be Plegia’s King, but inside he really just was a tactician.

 

Odd how Caleb thought of himself that way more and more as time progressed.  He looked at Lucina shifting in discomfort and tried to do what he could. He wondered how long it would take.  How much longer would he be able to keep them out of danger and how quickly could he weed corruption out of his court.  He wanted a better future for Plegia, he owed the place that much even though it had once been his enemy.

 

Libra arrived and confirmed that Lucina was in labour.  Caleb stayed by her side, despite the initial protest from the two doctors.  When he spoke soothingly and calmly to Lucina and helped her to relax however the two exchanged a look and a smile.  Then they got on with their job. They both thought the same thing. Their king was a lot more humble than his mother and father and clearly was willing to stay by his consort's side no matter how badly in pain she was.

 

Twelve hours total labour and a scream filled the air that wasn't from Lucina or Caleb.  A pair of infants, newly born cried and both Caleb  _ and _ Lucina had been surprised.  A small boy and a small girl.  Of course once the infants were cleaned up they were given back to the young couple and Caleb felt a deep set of emotions he couldn't describe.  His arms wrapped around both Lucina and their children. There was a moment of stillness. Both of the royal doctors were in a state of shock at how much Caleb seemed to have matured and as Goetia rung with the cries of the new royals they wondered what was to become of the king and how he'd reached maturity before they could even notice it until now.

 

The birth of the new royals wasn't known to the public, Caleb kept it as quiet as possible.  He would wait to announce it when both Lucina and their children were well enough for a public appearance, he would also have to announce their engagement, since he wanted to do the proper thing and marry his beloved.

 

He was of course busy trying not to let it slip, it was hard to do as the media speculated about the possibility of there being a royal child.  However Caleb was looking forwards to getting the drop on them for once as there was twins, significant because there had not been twins in a thousand years.

 

He was gently rocking their daughter, Morgan as Lucina nursed Marc, she had been on intravenous fluids since the birth of the twins to help her body cope with the demands of lactation as supplements were not enough.  Libra was checking to make sure that all three were able to cope with an official appearance and he smiled, “I would advise taking it easy for a while, but they are well enough to receive a visit from the Ylisseans.”

Caleb smiled, “Thank you Libra,” He said genuinely happy, “Please be sure to let me know when we can announce their arrival properly.”

 

Caleb waited with Lucina in the royal apartments for the arrival of the Exalt Elect and her “retinue” (Lucina’s father Chrom, her younger brother Brady, her Aunt Lissa and young cousin Owain).  They had come for “official” business. Though in reality Caleb simply sent a coded message to tell them Lucina had given birth, though it was being shrouded in secrecy.

 

So when they arrived, Caleb made certain to make it seem like it was a mere informal visit and grinned when the journalists arrived with their cameras and started to take photographs and film video footage.

 

He might have been tired but that did not stop the tactician from giving Emmeryn a warm greeting and the usual welcome.  He chose to wear his more prefered coat on this particular occasion which sent the media into a frenzy of questions as Caleb lead the Exalt into his home.  The palace guards were quick to form a well trained barrier and once the doors closed behind them, Caleb heaved a small sigh of relief and said, “I am glad you could make the trip, Lady Emmeryn.” He gave a tired smile,

Emmeryn smiled, “Please it was no trouble at all, I trust Lucina is well?”

“Yes, though it was not easy on her.” He said calmly, “She is with the babies now, I trust you'd like to see them?”

Chrom blinked, “ _ Babies _ ?  I...I thought...she was only going to have a baby not babies.”

Caleb chuckled softly, “It surprised me as well.” He said, “It partly why Lucy wasn't as well as we'd hoped.”

Chrom looked worried, “She alright?”

Caleb nodded, “Yes, thank Naga.  I am sure the divine dragon was watching out for her.” Caleb smiled gently and led them to the royal apartments, “We've not yet announced their birth and won't while they're not strong enough.”

Chrom was surprised, “Are the children well?”

Caleb smiled as he opened the door to the nursery, “They're getting there.” Caleb said with a smile, and it was clear that he wasn't lying.  Lucina was currently asleep, beside her was the hospital-like baby beds where both Morgan and Marc were sleeping. Lucina had an intravenous bag of fluid hung near the bed she was sleeping in, a sign of possible problems however it was clear that whatever reason the bag had for being there it wasn't because Lucina was seriously ill.  Chrom noticed the almost milky colour and Caleb said quietly as not to wake her, “They've given her that as extra support to help cope with the demands of her body producing milk, as well as some much needed immunizations.”

Caleb came over to check on his son as Marc had started to fuss in his cot.  Chrom watched as the young King gently scooped up the child, taking care to hold the tiny body with his head supported, “They're...fairly small.” Chrom said with a small smile,

“Marc was the slightly bigger of the two, but don't be fooled.  They are not as tiny as you might think.” Caleb grinned offering the seemingly tiny bundled up boy to his Grandfather.  Chrom took the child with care and saw the boy wriggle slightly, a small noise of displeasure before settling into his arms.  The child, though frail, was hefty. The tiny boy strong enough to make a significant amount of movement on his own. Chrom noticed that Marc seemed to have pale hair, a blond baby.  It reminded him of the blond boy that stood looking on in awe. Lucina suddenly woke, disoriented and Caleb was at her side quickly, murmuring softly to her. His words bought her round and she got up from the bed.  The fluids moved with her and she smiled when she saw Chrom,

“I'm glad to see you're here Dad.” Lucina said smiling.  Chrom felt oddly like she was older than he'd dared to think.

“I'm glad you're alright.” He replied.  Lucina smiled.

“Caleb, how much longer do we need?” She asked tiredly, and he frowned,

“A couple of weeks.” He said not bothering to explain to Chrom what they were talking about, though he did have other things to worry about.  Mostly how much the trap was needed. It would have to work on some level.. He had to deal with Validar, of that Caleb was certain. Mars as well.  He felt the beginning of a headache but he knew what it was.

 

~~~

 

By the time Grima’s Day came along Caleb was boredly waiting for the usual “adults” to start their party while he was ignoring the room somewhat.  That he was aware of what they were doing and frankly they all seemed a bit confused as to why the young King seemed as disinterested as ever. Of course it wasn't long before a maid arrived and spoke to Caleb and he got up.  He had told them to let him know if Lucina needed any help and as he left the room whispers surfaced and he chose to actively ignore them. He had other things to worry himself over.

 

He arrived to see Lucina looking exhausted.  He came to her side and Lucina gave him a small smile, “They're a handful.”

Caleb smiled gently, “I see.  Did you need me to help love?” He asked tenderly and she nodded.  He chuckled softly,

“I am relieved that they're alright.” Lucina said softly, “They've been a bit hard to look after on my own.”

Caleb sighed, “I hate official business.” He sighed, “I miss the days when I was just a tactician, at least I didn't have to put up with the idiocy that is a corrupt court.” He said softly.

“I agree, but we have to work with the hands we're dealt don't we love?”

Caleb hummed in agreement, “Say Lucy, what would you say to a quiet wedding?” He asked her.


End file.
